Le choix
by Eden1487
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Jacob nouait une nouvelle amitié? Que se passerait-il si Bella se rendait compte que cela faisait naître en elle de la jalousie? Que va-t-il se passer dans la tête et le cœur de Jacob?
1. Chap 1 : Rencontre

**Bonsoir!**

**Alors voilà, après avoir lu plusieurs histoires et ayant l'envie d'écrire, je me suis lancée dans ma propre histoire.**

**Jacob est l'un de mes personnages préférés et je n'ai pas vraiment aimé "sa fin", j'ai simplement eu envie de laisser libre cours à mon imagination et lui donner une fin qui me plaisait. Je vous laisse la découvrir au fur et à mesure de cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!**

**Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! (sauf un) Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer qui a écrit la superbe saga de Twilight.**

**Mon histoire commence après le voyage de Bella chez les Volturi.**

**Bonne lecture!**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Bella était de retour à Forks, saine et sauve de son périple en Italie pour sauver les miches de..du buveur de sang. Cela faisait donc déjà deux semaines que j'errais dans ces bois sans jamais reprendre forme humaine. Je ne voulais pas voir Bella, la savoir en sécurité suffisait à me rassurer, mais je n'aurais pas pu supporter de la voir heureuse au bras de cet homme qui n'était même plus en vie. Je n'arrivais pas encore à l'imaginer remplie de bonheur… sans que j'en sois la raison. Cela m'était égal que ça sonne égoïste, j'étais ce qui était de mieux pour Bella, pas lui. Je m'étais suffisamment éloigné de La Push pour éviter au reste du groupe d'avoir à supporter mes pensées en permanence, ou du moins à faire en sorte à ce qu'elles soient moins criardes, passant mon temps à faire des rondes et à traquer Victoria, mais seul, la tâche se révélait bien plus ardue. Elle parvenait toujours à me filer entre les pattes au dernier moment et je la soupçonnais d'aimer ce qui pour elle devait être un jeu.

Nous étions samedi fin de matinée et j'effectuais ma surveillance comme à l'habitude. Suivant la piste de Victoria, je m'étais sensiblement rapproché de la réserve et cette proximité me mettait mal à l'aise, je n'étais pas prêt, pas encore, à y retourner. Sam et Paul étaient également en patrouille et, respectant mes choix, ils dirigeaient leurs pensées ailleurs comme si je n'étais pas là. Je me sentais mal vis-à-vis d'eux, ils étaient comme mes frères et je savais quelle peine je leur faisais en agissant de la sorte. Mais s'il y avait une autre façon de gérer la situation qui fut tolérable, je ne laconnaissais pas.

J'ai chassé toutes ces idées de ma tête et me suis concentré sur la piste laissée par la buveuse de sang, Je suis arrivée à l'orée d'une petite clairière qui était éclairée par un sporadique rayon de soleil, il faisait sec et agréable, j'allais la traverser quand je me suis rendu compte que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà, j'ai donc doucement reculé sans me faire voir. Il aurait été mal venu de faire circuler davantage de rumeurs sur des ours géants qui mangent les randonneurs. Celui qui se trouvait en face de moi était assis au sol, attentif à la carte qu'il avait dans les mains. Il était équipé d'une tonne d'équipements absolument pas adaptés pour une randonnée dans ces bois, et il devait être frileux car il était couvert d'un épais manteau qu'on aurait dit de ski, d'une écharpe et d'une large casque sur la tête, je souriais intérieurement de la scène, encore un novice qui s'était égaré. J'étais en train de réfléchir à une façon de lui indiquer la route pour retrouver son chemin quand j'ai flairé l'odeur d'un vampire, une odeur, qui à force de l'avoir sentie, m'étais familière. Victoria devait avoir faim. Si je ne faisais rien, ce pauvre randonneur allait devoir en payer les conséquences. Comme j'étais à proximité de la réserve et donc des autres, c'était l'occasion de la coincer tous ensemble.

_**Sam, Paul ! Victoria est ici.**_

Je n'ai rien eu d'autre à ajouter, ils savaient ce qu'il y avait à faire, ils se sont immédiatement mis en route pour me rejoindre.

_**Jacob, essaie de la retenir, laisse la faire, elle va probablement vouloir chasser un peu sa proie, ça nous laisse le temps d'arriver.**_

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que venait de dire Paul.

_**T'es sérieux ? Tu veux que je risque la vie de ce pauvre type innocent ? Hors de question.**_

_**Non, il ne sera pas en danger parce que nous serons bientôt là, je te demande juste de la laisser faire ses petites fantaisies. Si d'aventure elle devait attaquer avant que nous soyons là, tu t'occupes d'elle.**_

L'idée me plaisait moyen, mais Sam semblait d'accord avec l'idée de Paul, j'ai donc laissé courir. Le randonneur semblait avoir perçu que quelque chose rodait dans le coin parce qu'il a relevé la tête et cherchait du regard la source de son angoisse. Lorsque sa tête a viré de mon côté, je me suis davantage camouflé dans les buissons pour ne pas être repéré. C'est à cet instant que j'ai eu deux chocs, le premier était de constater que le randonneur était en fait une jeune femme qui avait rassemblé ses cheveux dans sa casquette et dont l'épaisseur de ses vêtements dissimulait toute trace de féminité de son corps. Le second choc a été de rencontrer ses yeux, je n'en avais jamais de tels auparavant, on aurait dit qu'une émeraude et un saphir avaient éclatés en un millier de fragments et étaient venus se loger dans ses yeux. Il m'était impossible de savoir s'ils étaient bleus ou verts.

_**Jacob, où en est Victoria ?**_

Sam m'a sorti de mon hébétude et je me suis reconcentré sur la piste de Victoria. Elle tournait autour de la clairière à toute allure, resserrant peu à peu l'étau pour arriver sur sa proie et n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

_**Elle s'approche de plus en plus, vous êtes encore loin, je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. Ça devient trop dangereux pour la fille.**_

_**Ok, ok, on est là. **_

Sam et Paul se tenait à côté de moi et c'est en les voyant que j'ai réalisé à quel point ils m'avaient manqué.

_**Toi aussi tu nous as manqué frangin !**_

Paul m'a gratifié d'un coup d'épaule et j'ai souri.

_**Allez les gars, moi aussi je suis bien content et on fera une double fête tout à l'heure, une pour Jake et une pour la mort de Victoria, mais là faut se concentrer.**_

_**Oui tu as raison.**_

Sam et Paul sont repartis chacun d'un côté tandis que je conservais ma position, le but était de l'encercler et de lui faire obstacle. La vampire qui m'avait déjà remarqué depuis le début s'est rendue compte que des renforts étaient arrivés, elle a donc renoncé à son repas pour se mettre en fuite. Comme prévu, Sam et Paul ont fait en sorte de la conduire jusqu'à moi pour la coincer, cependant, en la voyant arriver, je l'ai trouvée un peu trop souriante pour quelqu'un qui allait se faire démembrer, elle devait avoir une idée derrière la tête, j'ai donc redoublé de vigilance. Elle distançait suffisamment Sam et Paul pour se permettre de s'arrêter devant moi. Elle m'a caressé le dessus du crâne et j'ai bien cru l'entendre me dire « **Gentil toutou** », j'ai rapidement tourné la tête pour lui arracher le bras et un cri de douleur si je le pouvais, mais elle a été trop rapide. Elle était déjà derrière moi quand j'ai eu fini mon geste. Elle me toisait insolente qu'elle était.

_**Ce n'est que partie remise clébard. **_

Elle a rit et s'est enfuit, j'ai commencé à la courser, mais J'ai été arrêté par Sam.

**Ça ne sert à rien, elle est déjà trop loin.**

J'ai grogné pour moi-même. Je m'en voulais à mort, bon sang elle m'avait encore échappé ! Combien de temps allions-nous encore la traquer, je ne cesserai jamais jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit brûlée et que ses cendres ne soient plus que l'ombre d'un souvenir de ce qu'elle a été. Je voulais que Bella soit en sureté.

À cet instant Paul pensa malgré lui à Edward et au fait qu'il était pratiquement en permanence avec elle. Je me suis retourné vers lui avec des envies de meurtre.

**ELLE N'EST PAS EN SECURITE AVEC LUI !!**

Paul a juste reniflé dédaigneux. Il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation ni se bagarrer avec moi, il ne voulait pas que je reparte une fois encore loin d'eux. Je me suis directement calmé.

**Bon, Paul et moi allons faire notre rapport aux autres, on se rejoint un peu plus tard Jake, il faut que l'on trouve tous ensemble un plan pour l'avoir.**

Cette phrase me semblait bizarre, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas venir directement avec eux… ?

**Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la fille qui est toujours apeurée dans la clairière Jacob.**

Bon sang ! La fille ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée.

_**Eh mais attends, pourquoi c'est moi qui dois m'en occuper, Paul, fais le toi !**_

_**Non, non, c'est toi qui l'as trouvée, c'est toi qui t'en occupe. Ça te fera du bien de reprendre un peu forme humaine. Quoique, je me demande si tu ne vas pas lui faire davantage peur, tu ne dois pas être beau à voir…**_

Il a ricané et ils ont tous les deux poursuivi leur route vers la réserve. J'ai râlé le long du chemin pour retourner à la clairière, elle n'était pas bien loin je suis donc rapidement arrivé à destination pour constater que la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Elle n'avait pas vu Victoria, mais à voir la peur dans son regard, elle avait dû sentir le danger qui l'avait menacée. Dans un souffle, je me suis résigné à redevenir moi-même, un humain, un homme. J'ai ramassé le bermuda qui était attaché à ma cheville gauche depuis deux semaines et il m'a fallu quelques instants pour m'accommoder de nouveau à la sensation de tissu contre ma peau. Je me suis donc avancé dans la clairière à la rencontre de cette jeune fille qui venait sans le savoir de manquer de perdre la vie.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Voilà, c'est ici que se termine mon premier chapitre!**

**J'attends avec impatience (et une petite appréhension aussi j'avoue) vos commentaires et vos remarques. **


	2. Chap 2 : de fil en aiguille

**Bonsoir!**

**Voici le Chapitre 2 de cette histoire. Merci à lylly, Lunatica01 et Neyssie pour leurs review, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir! **

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira!!**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Elle s'est tournée vers moi et son visage a soudainement été envahi de soulagement. À mon étonnement, elle ne s'est pas levée, elle m'attendait simplement au centre de la clairière assise par terre, un sourire de réconfort sur les lèvres. Je me suis raclé la gorge, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus « parlé » et je me demandais quelle voix j'allais avoir.

_**Bonjour. Huuuummm.. je vous ai aperçue, vous sembliez égarée, je me suis dit que j'allais venir voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide.**_

Un peu chancelant sur le début, mais ça allait, apparemment, je savais toujours parler. Je me tortillais un peu, mal à l'aise de me tenir sur deux jambes, dans ce corps après ces deux semaines, on prenait trop vite de nouvelles habitudes.

_**Bonjour ! Si vous saviez à quel point je suis contente de vous voir ! Je me suis perdue, impossible de retrouver mon chemin !! Pourriez-vous m'indiquer l'endroit où nous nous trouvons et où il faut que je me dirige, s'il vous plait ? **_

Elle m'a tendue sa carte et m'a gratifié d'un sourire chaleureux, c'était un joli sourire.

**Je vais vous accompagner, je pense que c'est plus simple. **

Ne voulant pas paraitre antipathique, je lui ai rendu son sourire, ce dernier m'est venu plus facilement que je ne l'avais imaginé, avec tous ces évènements, j'en avais presque oublié la sensation que cela faisait de sourire. Je suis finalement sorti de mes pensées et j'ai remarqué qu'elle me fixait, avec un air de je-ne-sais-quoi dans les yeux, comme s'il y avait eu quelque chose à contempler. J'ai toussoté.

**Et, heu, où est-ce que vous désirez aller ?**

Suite à ma question, elle a secoué la tête et a pointé un endroit sur la carte, c'était la route principale qui menait à Forks, j'ai donc supposé qu'elle avait dû venir en voiture et garer celle-ci à l'endroit indiqué sur la carte.

**D'accord, ce n'est pas très loin. Venez.**

Je lui ai tendu la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Elle avait la peau douce et sa main semblait ridiculement petite dans la mienne. Sans aucun effort, je l'ai tirée pour la relever puis me suis mis en route pour rejoindre le point de destination.

**Merci !**

Elle a épousseté son pantalon et a rassemblé ses affaires. À ce moment là, un bruit de tonnerre a raisonné, je me suis retourné vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, était-il possible que le bruit vienne…

**Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu faim.**

Elle a baissé les yeux, visiblement gênée et là j'ai franchement éclaté de rire, de bon cœur sans pouvoir me retenir. Comment un petit bout de femme comme ça qui devait avoir quoi, mon âge à peu près, qui m'arrivait à l'épaule, pouvait-il faire autant de bruit rien qu'avec le ventre. J'ai ensuite eu peur que mon rire ne l'ait vexé, mais elle s'est mise à rire avec moi, un rire cristallin, un rire agréable. J'aurais aimé dire merci à cette fille pour ce court moment que je venais de passer, j'ai senti mes membres, depuis trop longtemps contractés, se détendre un peu et un fragment de sérénité trouver sa place dans mon cœur, mais bon, qu'allais-je lui dire « _ha au fait merci de me faire rire, ça me fait du bien après avoir passé deux semaines sous les traits d'un loup et être sur le point de perdre l'être que j'aime le plus au monde, ça me change un peu_ »…. Ou pas.

Nous nous sommes mis en route, et comme le chemin était en pente, je suis passé devant, pour le cas où elle tomberait, habitué à côtoyer Bella qui était d'une maladresse effroyable malgré elle. À ma grande surprise, la jeune fille était très habile et elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Je me retournais de temps en temps pour vérifier que tout allait bien et il me semblait que son visage se décomposait un peu plus à chaque fois que je jetais un regard sur elle.

Alors que nous venions de passer au dessus d'une grosse racine, j'ai senti quelque chose tomber sur mon dos et doucement glisser sur le côté, je me suis retourné pour constater que c'était elle qui avait perdu connaissance et qui était en train de subir dangereusement la loi de l'apesanteur. Je l'ai rattrapée in extremis avant que son visage ne rencontre le sol, venant ainsi de m'épargner une vision de son visage couvert d'un mélange de sang et de terre. Je l'ai portée à bout de bras et, malgré la couche épaisse de vêtement qu'elle portait, j'ai détecté une délicate odeur de cannelle, c'était agréable. J'ai tenté de la faire revenir à elle, mais elle paraissait assez faible. Compte tenu du fait qu'elle tremblait légèrement, du bruit fracassant de son estomac et de son aveu d'avoir faim, j'en ai déduit qu'elle devait faire une hypoglycémie.

_« Décidément, c'est bien mon jour. »_

Je ne savais pas où elle vivait, je ne connaissais même pas son nom et je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser là. J'ai donc changé de trajectoire et me suis mis en route pour la maison. Pour le coup, j'espérais que Billy ne serait pas à la maison, je me voyais mal faire mon grand retour avec une fille inconsciente et inconnue dans les bras. Je suis arrivée à bon port en moins de deux et j'ai eu un mal fou à ouvrir la porte, un corps inanimé n'aide jamais pour ce genre de choses. Je me suis dirigé vers le salon avec l'intention de poser la fille sur le fauteuil. Je me suis arrêté au milieu de la pièce.

_**Ha… Salut papa. Comment ça va ?**_

Il a détourné le regard de la télévision et m'a gratifié d'un regard en coin, un sourcil relevé.

_**Heuuuu, ……Je suis désolé pour ma longue absence, on en reparle.**_

Il a acquiescé de la tête.

_**Et puis pour ça.**_ J'ai avancé les bras, faisant référence à la jeune fille qui dormait dans mes bras. _**Je, je t'expliquerai, elle est inconsciente, elle fait probablement une hypoglycémie et je vais la mettre dans ma chambre.**_

Génial, dans ma chambre… Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas demander à mon père handicapé de se bouger du canapé pour y allonger une fille qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve. Je l'ai donc allongée sur le lit et j'ai déposé au pied de la table de nuit. Vu la couche de vêtements, inutile de rajouter une couverture sinon elle allait nous faire une hyperthermie par-dessus le marché. Je me suis ensuit dirigé vers la cuisine pour y prendre un paquet de biscuits et un verre d'eau que j'ai déposé sur ma table de nuit, de cette façon à son réveil, elle aurait de quoi se nourrir un minimum et de quoi boire.

J'ai fait rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard, plus pour me concentrer que pour réellement prêter attention à ce qui s'y trouvait, elle était bien installée, elle avait de quoi manger, tout était ok. J'ai délicatement fermé la porte derrière moi et suis retourné dans le salon où Billy m'attendait. Je me suis assis à ses côtés et nous sommes restés silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

**Je suis content que tu sois là, fils.**

Il me parlait sans me regarder, nous n'avions jamais été forts pour les conversations et je ne me sentais pas plus à l'aise que lui, il a enchainé.

**Je ne prétends pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir un jour n'est pas comparable à la tienne parce qu'elle était différente. Cependant, je respecte le fait que tu aies eu besoin de prendre tes distances et j'espère que cela t'a aidé à faire le point.**

Si on n'avait pas beaucoup de conversations père – fils, on en avait encore moins au sujet de maman. Etais-je vraiment revenu ? J'étais là à cet instant par un concours de circonstances, étais-je prêt à refaire surface, à retrouver une vie sociale, retourner à l'école, continuer ma vie … sans elle … Cette pensée m'a arraché une grimace et a provoqué un nœud dans ma gorge. Non, je n'étais pas encore prêt.

**Ecoute, papa, tout ce que tu me dis, ça me touche beaucoup et je comprends que je te cause très probablement du souci, mais je ne pense pas que je sois encore …**

J'ai été interrompu par un bruit de toussotements qui venait de derrière moi, je me suis retourné pour constater que la jeune fille était visiblement réveillée, le paquet de biscuits dans une main, un autre biscuit entamé de l'autre et la bouche pleine. Elle a terminé sa mastication et a avalé à toute vitesse. Elle m'a fait un signe de la tête et a salué mon père.

_**Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je viens juste de me réveiller, je crois … je me suis évanouie tout à l'heure.**_

_**Oui en effet.**_

_**Je suis désolée, j'ai fait une hypoglycémie, ça m'arrive quand je reste longtemps sans manger.**_

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et Billy ne m'aidait pas, il la regardait bêtement sans bouger. J'ai ensuite remarqué qu'elle avait ôté sa casquette révélant une longue chevelure châtain foncé qui arrivait à peu près à la moitié du dos. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une jolie fille. Gênée par le silence qui s'installait elle a repris.

_**Je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir emmené ici et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Si vous pouviez simplement m'indiquer le chemin à prendre, je ne vous importunerai pas plus longtemps.**_

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui indiquer sa route, mais Billy m'a devancé.

**Jacob va te raccompagner chez toi, c'est plus sûr, je ne voudrais pas que nous soyons responsables d'un nouvel égarement ou d'un quelconque autre malaise. N'est-ce pas Jacob.**

Il a tourné un regard vers moi qui signifiait que ce n'était nullement une suggestion mais bien un ordre.

_**Oui, évidemment.**_

J'ai adressé un regard lourd de sous-entendus à mon père et me suis retourné du côté de la fille souriant, elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, elle n'avait pas à supporter mes conflits intérieurs ou extérieurs.

Je me suis dirigé vers la porte d'entrée et ai invité la fille à passer la porte, elle m'a tendu la boite de biscuit pour me les rendre.

_**Non, c'est bon, tu peux les garder, il n'y a pas de souci.**_

_**Ha, c'est gentil, merci!  
**_

Elle a sorti un biscuit de la boite, l'a mis en entier dans sa bouche et m'a adressé un grand sourire. Elle avait l'air spécial, sans que je puisse faire autrement, j'ai souri à mon tour, ça semblait être contagieux avec elle.

Une fois dehors, je l'ai suivie non sans avoir adressé un dernier regard à Billy.

_**À tout de suite, papa, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**_

_**Prends tout ton temps fiston.**_

Il ne me regardait même plus, attentif de nouveau à ce qu'il se passait à la télévision.

* * *

**Voilà donc la fin de ce second chapitre.**

**Cela vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions!!!!**


	3. Chap 3 : Révélation

**Bonsoir !**

**Voici un chapitre supplémentaire de mon histoire. N'ayant pas beaucoup de reviews, je ne sais pas si cela vous plait, en dehors de Neyssie qui me fait part de ses impressions, cela me fait très plaisir ^^ **

**J'espère en avoir un peu plus au fil du temps ^^, n'hésitez pas, dites-moi ce que vous pensez :)  
**

**Pour la petite explication, les phrases contenant ou se terminant par un (*) sont en fait des phrases que j'ai directement été chercher dans le livre New Moon de Stephenie Meyer, comme ces phrases ne sont pas de moi, je tenais à rendre justice à leur propriétaire. Si je dois vraiment être pointilleuse, il s'agit des pages 567,568 et 569. **

**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse donc découvrir le chapitre 3.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

La voiture était garée juste à côté de la maison, j'ai ouvert les portières et ai invité la jeune fille à s'asseoir du côté passager. Je me suis assis devant le volant et au moment où j'allais mettre la clé dans le contact, la fille a eu un petit sursaut.

**Oh mince, j'ai oublié mon sac dans ta chambre !**

On n'était plus à ça près de toute façon. J'ai été interpellé par le fait qu'elle me tutoie et puis je me suis rappelé que c'était moi qui m'étais adressé à elle de la sorte un peu plus tôt avec l'histoire des biscuits. Et en y réfléchissant bien, nous étions à peu près du même âge, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on s'était vouvoyés dans la clairière. Peut-être parce que de loin je n'étais pas sûr de son âge. Bref.

**Je vais te le chercher.**

**Ok, c'est gentil merci.**

J'ai marché d'un pas rapide jusque dans ma chambre, j'ai agrippé le sac et suis retourné aussi vite jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, je lui ai tendu son bien qu'elle a déposé sur ses genoux.

**Alors dis-moi, où dois-je te conduire ?**

**Avenue du bois, tu connais****?**(Note de l'auteur : Wood Avenue en anglais, c'est une rue de Forks).

_**Oui, je connais**_. Ma voix s'est assombrie malgré moi, j'étais déjà passé par là pour aller chez Bella. Et comme un flot de souvenirs venait percuter ma mémoire pour me replonger dans cette douloureuse agonie, j'ai essayé de chasser cette pensée avant que cela ne se voit.**C'est là que tu habites ?**

**Oui.**

**Ok, mais heu, tu n'es pas venue en voiture, tu ne dois pas la récupérer quelque part ?**

**Non pas du tout, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

Elle a levé un sourcil, le regard interrogateur.

**Parce que tout à l'heure, tu as pointé la route qui mène à Forks sur ta carte, comme c'était assez éloigné du centre de la ville, j'ai tiré cette conclusion. **

**Ha d'accord. Non en fait, c'est maman qui m'y a déposée ce matin, je voulais retrouver cet endroit, à partir de là je connais le chemin, je serais revenue à pieds.**

**T'es sérieuse, tu voulais faire tout ce chemin à pieds ? Ca aurait pris un temps fou.**

J'ai été très étonné par ses propos, si je me souvenais bien de l'endroit qu'elle avait indiqué sur la carte, elle en avait pour une bonne heure de marche au moins.

**Ben oui, et alors ?**

Elle m'a répondu toute sourire comme si ça avait été une broutille, comme si nous discutions de la difficulté de faire cuire des pâtes. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et j'ai finalement démarré. Elle a mangé le dernier biscuit de la boite et a rangé celle-ci dans son sac. Une boite entière de biscuits engloutie…

**Au fait, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'ai cru comprendre que j'avais interrompu une discussion importante.**

**Ha heuu… ce n'est pas grave.**

**Je ne voulais pas faire ma curieuse tu sais, je me suis réveillée et je me suis dirigée là où il y avait du bruit, je ne savais pas trop où j'étais…**

**Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'était rien d'important.**

Elle m'a regardé avec un regard absolument pas convaincu.

**Au fait, je m'appelle Ellie Falen. **

Elle m'a tendu sa main en guise de présentation. Elle se rendait compte que je conduisais ? Cette fille était vraiment spéciale. Je lui ai néanmoins rapidement serré la main, un peu trop fort probablement parce qu'elle l'a vite reprise pour la masser.

**Désolé…. Je m'appelle Jacob, Jacob Black.**

**Oh c'est joli, j'aime bien ce prénom. Jacob.**

Elle a répété mon prénom pour elle-même, comme pour le mémoriser.

**En général, on m'appelle Jake.**

Bella m'appelait souvent Jake pour être précis… Mon cœur s'est une fois encore serré et si j'avais regardé dans le rétroviseur, je suis sûr que j'y aurais vu un regard sombre.

**Jake ? Personnellement je n'aime pas trop, je préfère Jacob !**

Sa réflexion m'a surpris, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas.

**Ha bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?**

**Je ne sais pas, je préfère Jacob. Si on t'a nommé ainsi c'est pour que l'on t'appelle Jacob, si on avait voulu t'appeler Jake, tes parents auraient choisi Jake.**

**Oui, c'est une façon de voir les choses, je suppose.**

Il y avait un peu plus de circulation sur la route et je me suis concentré sur ma conduite.

**Ce que je vais te dire va probablement te paraitre déplacé, mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

Ellie m'a sortie sa phrase de but en blanc, sa voix était différente, teintée d'un ton plus sérieux que je n'avais pas encore entendu sortir de sa bouche. Bien que je ne la connaissais pour ainsi dire pas, elle me faisait penser à un petit lutin joyeux incapable de sérieux, et là pourtant, elle avait l'expression d'une jeune femme soucieuse, elle ne me regardait pas, concentrée sur la tirette de son sac.

**Je sais qu'on s'est rencontré cette après-midi, mais si tu veux parler de ce qui te tracasse, je peux t'écouter. Tu sais, ça peut aider de parler à quelqu'un que justement on ne connait pas, c'est parfois plus facile.**

Je suis resté concentré sur la route, ne sachant quoi répondre, comment savait-elle que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Je pensais avoir une meilleure contenance de moi et de mes émotions. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me confier, déballer mes états d'âmes aurait été comme faire couler de l'acide sur une plaie ouverte. J'ai préféré changé de sujet.

**Si tu es sujette aux hypoglycémies, pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévu plus de nourriture pour ta randonnée ?**

Elle m'a regardé bizarrement. Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je change de sujet.

**C'est-à-dire que… j'avais tout bien préparé, un repas, une collation, un fruit, une grande bouteille d'eau…**

Elle s'est arrêtée et a baissé le regard, un peu honteuse.

**Et alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?**

**J'ai tout oublié à la maison. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte après une demi-heure de marche.**

Ma main est venue claquer sur le sommet de mon front.

**Oui je sais, je suis d'un naturel distrait, ça fait souvent rire maman d'ailleurs.**

Le petit lutin était de retour et elle m'a arraché un sourire. Nous sommes arrivés devant chez elle, c'était une jolie petite maison entourée d'un jardin bien entretenu.

Elle a défait sa ceinture de sécurité et s'est tournée vers moi.

**Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui. C'est vraiment très gentil.**

**Non, ce n'était rien, ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, je t'assure.**

**Est-ce que je peux au moins te proposer de venir boire un verre de limonade à la maison ou si tu veux rester diner, j'insiste, ça me ferait plaisir et je me sentirais moins redevable.**

**Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine, mais merci de ta proposition.**

Son sourire naturel a disparu et c'est un sourire forcé qui est venu le remplacer.

**D'accord, comme tu veux. Et bien merci alors et à bientôt peut-être.**

**Oui, qui sait. Passe une bonne soirée.**

**Toi aussi.**

Elle est sortie du véhicule, sons sac à la main et elle a attendu devant sa porte que je sois hors de vue pour rentrer.

J'étais trop proche de la maison de Bella pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ne pouvant résister, j'ai conduit jusque chez elle et me suis garé à quelques mètres de sa porte. Je me battais intérieurement pour savoir si oui ou non je voulais la voir. Mon âme et mon corps me hurlaient d'y aller, mais mon cœur, lui, pleurait pour m'en empêcher, allais-je garder ma raison si je la revoyais ? Est-ce que je le supporterais ?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en débattre davantage parce que la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte et Bella est sortie à toute vitesse et a commencé à courir dans ma direction. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, je suis sortie à toute allure de la voiture et me suis également mis à courir pour la rejoindre au plus vite, la serrer dans mes bras, l'empêcher de tomber. Quand elle a été à portée, je l'ai encerclée de mes bras et je l'ai serrée aussi fort que je le pouvais, assez pour la sentir tout contre moi et raisonnablement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

**Jake, tu m'as tellement manqué.**

Elle me regardait ses yeux remplis de larmes. J'ai pris son visage dans mes mains et de mes deux pouces, j'ai essuyé les perles d'eau salée qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Comment avais-je fait pour vivre deux semaines sans elle ? Et puis son visage s'est fait plus grave et elle a commencé à me frapper, dans le but probable de me faire mal.

**Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais répondu à mes coups de téléphone ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude !**

**Bella, arrête, tu vas te faire mal.**

Elle s'est arrêtée et m'a souri, son merveilleux sourire. Mon visage s'est illuminé, je respirais d'être à nouveau près d'elle.

**Bella, si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué. Je suis désolé, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à gérer avec le retour de …**

Je me suis arrêté et me suis soudainement souvenu de la sangsue, du fait qu'il était de retour et que c'est lui que Bella avait choisi. Ce retour brutal à la réalité m'a fait réaliser que Bella était imprégnée de cette odeur immonde caractéristique de ces saletés.

**Au fait Bella, comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?**

Elle a eu l'air un peu gênée.

**C'est Edward, il t'a entendu, il a entendu ce que tu pensais et il m'a prévenue que tu étais là, alors je suis tout de suite sortie.**

J'avais oublié le fabuleux don du buveur de sang à lire dans les pensées et donc il était là, chez elle, ils étaient ensemble avant que je n'arrive. J'espérais qu'il m'entendait à cet instant.

**« Elle n'est pas pour toi « Edward », tu ne la mérites pas, tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça. Laisse les humains aux humains, je suis ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, pas toi. »**

Et là, je me suis efforcé de me souvenir de tous les moments que j'avais pu passer avec elle, mettant l'accent sur les moments où elle était au plus mal sans lui et les moments où elle était au mieux avec moi. Quelques secondes après seulement, il est sorti de chez Bella, le visage douloureux, j'en ai donc conclu qu'il m'avait « entendu ».

Bella a remarqué son arrivée et à mon grand désarroi, elle s'est écartée de moi.

**Puisque tu es là, je vais en profiter pour mettre les choses au clair** **et parlerai au nom de la meute**.

Je prenais le ton le plus sec et le plus dur que je possédais. Bella me regardait inquiète et Edward devait probablement déjà savoir ce que j'allais dire.

**Si l'un de vous mord un humain, la trêve est rompue. Et je précise bien : mordre. Pas tuer.(*)**

Je voulais qu'Edward parte, qu'il ne mette pas sa vie en danger, et s'il ne faisait ne serait-ce que lui érafler la peau avec ses quenottes trop acérées, adieu le traité et adieu Edward.

**Cela ne te concerne en rien. **A soudainement raillé Bella.(*)

**Un peu que …(*)**

La foudre m'est tombée dessus et je me suis étranglé de fureur quand j'ai compris l'allusion de Bella. Ainsi, elle voulait devenir l'une des leurs, elle voulait devenir une chose morte vivante buveuse de sang ? Mon Isabella Swan ? J'étais secoué de convulsion, j'ai fermé les yeux et appuyant mes poings contre mes temps, je me suis plié en deux pour maitriser mes spasmes.(*)

**Jake ? Ca va ?(*)**

Je l'ai entendue faire un pas, mais Edward l'a arrêtée.

**Attention il ne se contrôle plus.(*)**

Sa phrase a eu l'effet d'une douche, ça a instantanément calmé mes convulsions, mais pas ma haine.

**Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal !(*)**

Ce n'était pas moi le monstre qui pouvait la briser en mille éclats ou lui ôter la vie par manque de contrôle de soi. Vu le regard que me jetait Bella, elle avait du comprendre mon accusation. (*)C'était de trop pour moi, je ne pouvais pas rester là, j'ai fait demi-tour et me suis dirigé vers ma voiture.

**Non, Jacob, attends, s'il te plait, ne pars pas. Tu as promis. Toujours amis.(*)**

Sa voix était désespérée. La boule qui s'était logée dans ma gorge me donnait la sensation d'étouffer.

**Tu sais que j'ai tout fait pour tenir ma promesse. Mais… je ne vois pas comment je pourrais continuer. Plus maintenant …(*)**

Je luttais contre mes larmes.

**Tu vas me manquer…(*)** Mes mots n'avaient été qu'un souffle et pendant un instant, je me suis demandé si elle les avait perçus. Je suis monté dans la voiture et j'ai démarré à toute vitesse sans regarder derrière moi.

Bella allait devenir un « vampire ». La chaleur de sa peau allait se glacer, le rose de ses joues disparaitre pour laisser place à une couleur de marbre figée pour l'éternité. Elle allait se nourrir de sang et bien qu'il allait très probablement être animal, cela ne changeait rien au monstre qu'elle allait devenir. J'étais retourné à la case départ, l'état dans lequel je me trouvais deux semaines plus tôt, mais décuplé cette fois-ci au centuple. Qu'allais-je faire ? Je pensais retourner en loup dans la forêt, après tout, ça avait bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent, d'une certaine façon. Et puis, sans que je sache pourquoi et de façon tout à fait improbable, le visage souriant d'Ellie m'est revenu en tête. C'est alors que, comme si ma voiture venait de se doter d'une volonté propre, je me suis senti dirigé vers la maison que j'avais quitté un quart d'heure plus tôt. Je suis arrivé devant sa porte et j'ai sonné.

* * *

**C'est ici que s'achève ce troisième chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Mon histoire vous plait?**

**A vous les reviews ^^**


	4. Chap 4 : discussions

**Bonjour !!**

**Aujourd'hui est le jour de la sortie du 4ème chapitre de mon histoire. **

**Je tiens à remercier Neyssie et laetitia.m92 pour leurs reviews. Merci également à vous tous qui lisez cette histoire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plait.**

**Dans ce chapitre je me suis amusée à reprendre le sujet de "Roméo et Juliette" dont Edward et Bella discutent au tout début de New Moon, mais ... dans un contexte un peu différent ^^ J'espère que ça ne sonnera pas trop faux et que vous comprendrez le clin d'oeil. Je n'en dis pas plus, vous découvrirez cela après.  
**

**Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

C'est Ellie elle-même qui m'a ouvert. L'expression surprise de son visage m'a fait réaliser qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à me revoir un jour, j'avais dû lui laisser une mauvaise impression.

**Jacob ? Que se passe-t-il ?**

Le petit lutin que j'avais quitté avait laissé place à une jeune fille au charme certain. Délestée de toutes ses couches d'habits de randonnée, elle ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt à longues manches, son jeans et des petites chaussures fines.

**Je suis venu voir si ta proposition de limonade tenait toujours.**

Son joli sourire a retrouvé sa place sur son visage et je me suis senti un peu apaisé. Elle a élargi l'ouverture de sa porte.

**Bien sûr, entre.**

J'ai passé la porte et me suis trouvé dans une maison typiquement féminine, un intérieur propre, bien rangé et bien décoré, le genre de maison dans laquelle on se sent bien. J'ai suivi Ellie jusque dans la cuisine, elle m'a invité à m'asseoir à la table qui présentait quatre chaises, je me suis à peine assis qu'elle est revenue avec deux verres et une bouteille de limonade au citron vert. Elle a disposé les verres sur la table, un devant moi et un à la place qui me faisait face puis elle m'a servi et a répété l'action pour elle. Après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre, elle m'a détaillé un instant.

**Tu as la mine encore plus sombre que tout à l'heure. Est-ce que ça va ?**

Son visage était inquiet, elle semblait soucieuse de mon état.

**Comment sais-tu que quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**Ca se voit sur ton visage. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, l'expression que tu as, la façon dont tu plisses presque en permanence le front, tu as l'air tellement tourmenté.**

J'ai ricanéde moi-même.

**Moi qui pensais cacher facilement mes émotions…**

**On dirait que tu as encore du boulot …**

Elle a bu une nouvelle gorgée de sa limonade.

J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux et j'ai fixé mon verre pour lui raconter l'état pathétique dans lequel je me trouvais.

**Pour faire dans le résumé, je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille, je la connais depuis mon enfance. Elle est partie avec sa mère quand ses parents se sont séparés. Il y a peu, elle est revenue vivre chez son père, c'est là que j'ai compris mes sentiments pour elle. Seulement elle s'est éprise de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de pas bien pour elle. Et il y a plusieurs mois de cela, il l'a quittée et il est parti. Elle est tombé dans une sorte de dépression et je me suis battu comme un acharné pour la sortir de tout ça, pour qu'elle****aille mieux et j'avais réussi, elle allait mieux. Elle avait pratiquement accepté l'idée qu'elle ne le reverrait plus et elle allait pouvoir passer à autre chose.**

**Passer à toi.**

J'ai dégluti bruyamment, elle était très perspicace et semblait deviner ce que je ne disais pas.

**Oui, passer à moi. Mais, il est revenu et tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous a disparu, elle lui a tout pardonné avant même qu'il n'ait à formuler la moindre excuse.**

Je n'en revenais pas de me confier si facilement, les mots sortaient tous seuls et je me sentais en confiance, comme si Ellie était une amie de toujours. Bien entendu, le côté vampire et loup-garou, je les avais gardés pour moi.

**La fille dont tu parles, c'est Isabella Swan ?**

Je me suis redressé, les yeux écarquillés et remplis d'interrogations.

**On est à Forks, Jacob. C'est une petite ville, les secrets tu sais … Et puis, je suppose que le fait d'aller dans la même école qu'elle et Edward, ça aide à être au courant**_**.**_

J'ai fait une moue de désapprobation, je n'aimais pas entendre _son _nom. D'une part parce que je m'étais habitué à l'éviter avec Bella, pour ne pas lui faire de la peine. Aujourd'hui c'était plus plus pour moi, car ce prénom incarnait la raison de mon pire cauchemar et qu'il me dégoûtait. J'ai néanmoins essayé de ne pas penser à lui et j'ai repris la conversation.

**Tu connais Bella alors ?**

**Non, je ne la connais pas, pas personnellement en tout cas. Disons que son arrivée a fait beaucoup de bruit, tous les garçons en étaient fous et puis quand elle a commencé à … et bien à fréquenter Edward Cullen, ça a été le summum des ragots, c'était difficile de les éviter. Même chose quand la famille Cullen a quitté la ville, les gens ont été secoués de leur départ, tout le monde les aimait bien et l'état de Bella ne passait pas inaperçu.**

**Oui je vois …**

J'étais fasciné par la considération qui imprégnait son visage. Elle prenait mon histoire au sérieux et alors que d'autres auraient très probablement dit « _C'est bon oublie la, il y en a d'autres_ », Ellie semblait avoir compris l'importance que Bella avait à mes yeux et à mon cœur, comme si à travers mes mots, elle avait intercepté les sentiments dans lesquels j'étais baigné… ou plutôt dans lesquels je me noyais. Nous sommes restés quelques instants sans parler, sirotant notre limonade tranquillement. Cependant ce n'était pas un silence pesant. Simplement un moment où nous ne ressentions pas le besoin d'échanger des mots.

**Jacob, tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire.**

J'ai attendu qu'elle reprenne la parole, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle me réservait.

**Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur un point. Je ne trouve pas qu'Edward ne soit pas bien pour Isabella.**

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, sa phrase n'avait pas été agressive mais elle était sortie avec beaucoup de détermination. C'était cash et ça faisait mal à avaler.

**Développe**.

**Je parle de mon point de vue. Je les vois ensemble à l'école. Edward est quelqu'un de très attentionné. Isabella est tout son univers et il est constamment à l'affut de ses faits et gestes, ses yeux sont inondés de l'affection qu'il lui porte et encore plus maintenant qu'il est de retour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti, mais une chose me parait certaine, il n'est pas parti parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus.**

J'ai senti mon visage se crisper en une grimace de douleur.

**Tu ne sais pas tout**. Ai-je sifflé.

Elle m'a examinée, et voyant l'expression de mon visage elle a dû en déduire que ses mots m'avaient blessés. Au lieu d'être déterminée, sa voix s'est faite plus douce.

**Je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit et je me doute que tu as tes raisons. Malgré tout, je reste sur mes positions. Mais attention, je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas bien pour elle non plus. Il n'y a qu'à voir le tourment de tes yeux et le poids de tes mots pour comprendre à quel point tu tiens à elle. Il n'y a pas à douter que toi aussi tu pourrais être bien pour elle. **

**Quel âge as-tu ? **Ai-je demandé abasourdi.

Elle devait être une vieille femme dont l'apparence trompait tout le monde pour parler ainsi.

**Moi, j'ai 16 ans !**

Elle m'a adressé un large sourire digne du petit lutin qu'elle pouvait être et je n'ai pas eu de mal à la croire. Je venais de faire une incroyable rencontre ce jour là, je venais de rencontrer une sorte de petit lutin magique qui pouvait en instant se transformer en un puit de sagesse quand la nécessité faisait loi et avec qui je pouvais parler comme à un ami de longue date. C'était très particulier et plutôt inattendu.

J'ai été extirpé de mes pensées par un bruit de tonnerre qui m'était familier. Mon regard s'est posé sur Ellie qui regardait en l'air, comme si de rien n'était.

**Aurais-tu faim ?**

**J'avoue …**

On aurait dit un criminel qui confessait son crime. J'ai ri.

**Je vais commander une pizza, je t'invite ?**

J'ai hésité un instant, elle avait exposé son invitation sans trop de conviction, se remémorant probablement mon premier refus quand je l'avais raccompagnée. Puis je me suis dit que si je partais, je devrais retourner à la réserve, chez moi et je resterais seul à ruminer sur mon sort.

**Je veux bien.**

J'ai avalé la dernière gorgée de ma limonade.

**Vrai ?**

Son visage s'est illuminé, une gosse devant un sapin de noël. Elle avait des réactions démesurées qui étaient amusantes et touchantes à la fois.

**Vrai de vrai.**

Je me surprenais à avoir un petit sourire qui restait de plus en plus longtemps affiché sur mon visage, ça faisait du bien.

**Coooooooooool.**

Elle a agrippé le téléphone et a composé le numéro de la pizzeria.

**Tu veux quoi sur ta pizza ?**

**Ha ben heuuuu je ne sais pas, je mangerai comme toi pas de problème, je ne suis pas difficile.**

**Ben non, je commande deux pizzas donc prends toi ce que tu as envie.**

**Une quatre fromages alors.**

Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, je suis resté toute la soirée chez Ellie, les pizzas sont arrivées et j'ai été estomaqué en constatant que le petit lutin se mangeait une pizza à elle toute seule, nous avons longuement débattu de l'endroit où elle pouvait bien emmagasiner tout ça parce que non seulement elle n'était pas très grande, mais en plus elle menue, comment faisait-elle pour engloutir tout ça ?

Nous avons beaucoup parlé, de tout et de rien, Bella n'est pratiquement pas revenu sur le tapis, sauf lors de mes anecdotes par moment, je ne parvenais pas à l'extraite totalement de ma tête et durant ces moments là, Ellie se faisait plus attentive. J'en ai appris un peu plus sur elle aussi, le fait qu'elle vivait seule avec sa maman qui, étant infirmière, avait des horaires particuliers et qu'elle ne voyait pas toujours comme elle le souhaiterait. Elle m'a parlé de ses cours, de ses amis, de ses passions dont le chant faisait partie. J'ai tenté de lui faire sortir une note ou deux, mais je n'ai pas trop insisté vu la gêne que ça lui provoquait.

Tout cela m'a confirmé l'idée que j'avais eue d'elle, un petit lutin à double facettes, une femme-enfant comme on dit parfois.

Nous étions assis sur le tapis au beau milieu du salon, face à face et en tailleur, lorsque sa maman est rentrée. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise car il était tard et j'étais un inconnu. Ellie est allée sa rencontre dans le couloir et l'a embrassée tendrement, moi, je me suis arrêté à l'entrée du salon, manifestant ainsi ma présence sans pour autant m'imposer.

**Bonsoir maman, comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

**Bonsoir ma chérie, oui une très bonne journée. **Elle a caressé les cheveux de sa fille.** Et toi ? Bonne journée aussi ?**

**Et bien, je me suis perdue et j'ai fait une crise d'hypoglycémie et Jacob ici présent m'a trouvée, m'a nourrie et m'a ramenée et voilà.**

J'ai roulé les yeux malgré moi, la légèreté était définitivement un trait de son caractère. La dame élégante qui se tenait à quelques pas de moi m'a adressé un regard rempli de gratitude. Puis elle s'est approchée de moi et m'a serré la main.

**Jacob, je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance, je m'appelle Bénédicte**.

Je me suis empressé de répondre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette femme m'impressionnait.

**Heureux de faire votre connaissance également**

**Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait. Elle est d'une distraction à faire peur et j'ai l'angoisse permanente qu'un jour cela ne lui cause sérieusement du tort.**

**Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi qu'elle avait tendance à oublier certaines choses.**

Le sac à dos dans ma chambre m'est revenu en mémoire. Ellie nous a adressé une moue désapprobatrice. Elle ne semblait visiblement pas apprécier que l'on parle d'elle de cette façon.

**Bon, et bien, je vais vous laisser, il se fait tard et je m'en excuse. J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps et je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.**

**Il n'y a pas de mal, vous semblez vous être bien amusés, c'est le principal.**

**Attends, je vais te raccompagner.**

Ellie s'est précipité près de moi et j'ai salué sa maman avant de la suivre vers la sortie.

**Bonne nuit Jacob, tu es le bienvenue quand tu veux.**

Elle m'a fait un sourire sincère que je lui ai rendu.

**C'est très gentil, je vous remercie.**

Une fois devant la porte, Ellie et moi avons échangé encore un ou deux mots sur la nourriture douteuse des cantines scolaires avant de se dire au revoir.

**Je te remercie pour ton invitation, c'était une soirée sympa.**

**Merci à toi aussi.**

Je sentais qu'elle avait envie de me dire autre chose, mais elle s'est retenue.

**Bon, j'y vais. Passe une bonne nuit.**

**Toi aussi Jacob, bonne nuit, porte toi bien.**

**Ouais … Merci.**

J'avais compris son allusion et me remémorer tout ce à quoi j'avais évité de penser durant la soirée m'a laissé un petit goût amer.

Je suis monté dans ma voiture et j'ai pris la direction de la Push. Je suis rentré à la maison où mon père m'attendait toujours dans le salon. J'ai soudainement pensé que je ne l'avais pas prévenu de mon absence prolongée.

**Je suis désolé papa, j'ai oublié de te prévenir que je …**

**Pas de problème fils, je t'avais dit de prendre ton temps. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?**

Sa question était lourde de sous-entendus.

**Oui, j'ai passé une bonne soirée, mais ne va rien t'imaginer.**

**Je n'oserais pas.**

Il avait un imperceptible rire au coin des lèvres qui en disait long et ça m'a irrité.

**Non sérieusement, je ne plaisante pas. Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit. J'aime Bella, je l'aimerai toujours, il n'y a qu'elle. Je ne m'appelle pas « Roméo ».**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis rappelé du cours d'anglais que j'avais eu la semaine avant que Bella ne parte en Italie et durant lequel on avait analysé toute l'œuvre de Shakespeare en long et en large. Mon père n'a pas compris la comparaison.

**Roméo ? Pourquoi tu me parles de Roméo ? **

**Parce que Roméo n'est qu'un adolescent crétin et inconstant qui crie à qui veut l'entendre qu'il est fou de Rosaline mais comme elle n'en veut pas, il se rabat sur la première fille qui lui tombe dessus : Juliette et il se persuade d'en être amoureux ! Je ne suis pas ce type ! Moi je suis un Pâris, je n'en aime et je n'en veux qu'une.**

Je me suis adouci, je ne voulais pas crier sur mon père, il n'y était pour rien dans tout ça.

**Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand tu me regardes comme ça, comme si tu sous-entendais que je m'étais entiché de cette fille, j'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas complètement mes sentiments et que tu prends ça à la légère.**

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir tenu un tel discours à mon père. Il a eu également l'air surpris, puis a acquiescé lentement de la tête comme s'il repensait à tout ce que je venais de dire.

**Je comprends Jacob. Je suis désolé si c'est l'impression que je t'ai donné. Ce n'est nullement le cas, je prends très au sérieux ce que tu vis et ce que tu ressens. Seulement, n'en veux pas à ton pauvre père d'espérer que tu puisses passer à autre chose pour recommencer à être heureux.**

**Mmmm…., mais ça c'est pas demain la veille.**

J'ai regardé mes pieds, trop triste pour soutenir le regard de Billy.

**Bonne nuit fils.**

**Bonne nuit papa.**

Je lui ai été reconnaissant de ne pas poursuivre la conversation plus loin, je ne voulais plus discuter de quoi que ce soit pour aujourd'hui, j'avais eu ma dose.

**Oh, Jacob.**

Je me suis arrêté avant de pénétrer dans ma chambre et me suis tourné pour lui faire face.

**Oui ?**

**Evite les comparaisons avec les Roméo et les Pâris je ne sais pas trop quoi, c'est vraiment bizarre.**

J'ai souri.

**Ok, je note.**

Je me suis littéralement laissé tomber sur mon lit et il ne m'a pas fallu cinq minutes pour tomber endormi. Cela faisait deux semaines que je n'avais plus été en contact avec des draps et un sommeil inattendu m'a envahi sans crier gare.

* * *

**C'est fini pour ce chapitre.**

**Vous a-t-il plu? Nous connaissons donc enfin le nom de la jeune fille.**

**Que pensez-vous d'elle?**

**A vous les commentaires! ^^  
**


	5. Chap 5 : s'évader

**Bonsoir!**

**Je vous retrouve pour le cinquième épisode de mon histoire.**

**Je tiens à remercier ma fidèle Neyssie qui me donne toujours ses impressions sur mes chapitres et cela me fait toujours fort plaisir!**

**Merci également à supergirl971 pour sa review, ta franchise me plait beaucoup! Cependant, je ne peux pas te dévoiler la fin de l'histoire sous peine de mettre en périle le suspens de l'histoire ^^ Je suppose que j'aurai ton avis sur la question en temps voulu :)**

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à vous manifester, ce que vous pensez compte pour moi ^^  
**

**Le prochain chapitre traitera probablement du POV de Bella. J'ai toutes les idées de l'histoire en tête, il faut juste que je me mette d'accord avec moi-même sur l'agencement et l'évolution des choses ^^**

**Je vous laisse ici à votre lecture!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Ma nuit a été hantée par une succession de cauchemars dans lesquels je voyais à chaque fois ma Bella se transformer en vampire. Je la découvrais dans les bras d'Edward qui se penchait sur elle pour la mordre. Je me mettais ensuite à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais pour l'en empêcher. En fonction du rêve, je me transformais ou non en loup-garou, mais la fin était toujours la même, j'arrivais trop tard. Le temps de rejoindre Bella, elle était allongée au sol en train de hurler de douleur tandis que la vie s'échappait d'elle et qu'elle devenait l'une des leurs, puis elle se relevait sereine, différente, morte.

Ne parvenant plus à retrouver le sommeil, je me suis donc levé très tôt dans la matinée. J'ai pris une douche bien chaude, c'était également un luxe que je n'avais plus connu durant deux semaines. Je me suis concentré sur l'eau qui ruisselait le long de mon corps et j'ai tenté de faire le vide. Le miroir de la salle de bain ne reflétait pas une très belle image de moi, j'avais une sale tête. J'ai ensuite préparé mon petit-déjeuner : un paquet de céréales, une brique de lait, un bol et une cuillère. J'ai déposé le tout sur la table et j'ai entamé mon premier bol. Billy semblait encore dormir, j'ai donc fait le moins de bruit possible.

J'ai essayé d'analyser la situation le plus objectivement possible, j'aimais Bella comme un fou. Elle, elle aimait Edward de la même manière et elle avait fait le choix de devenir sa compagne éternelle. En considérant cela, deux choix se posaient à moi : soit je retournais errer dans la forêt sous ma forme lycanthrope comme je venais de le faire les quinze derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler en essayant de ne pas sombrer dans la folie, soit je tentais de me changer les idées, et ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit à cet instant là fut Ellie. J'aurais pu la comparer à une sorte de petit pansement que l'on pose sur une plaie, ça n'aide pas à cicatriser, mais ça atténue la douleur. Je n'aimais pas la considérer de cette façon, mais d'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas que ça, j'aimais bien passer du temps en sa compagnie, c'était une fille intéressante et je voulais sincèrement devenir son ami.

J'ai attaqué mon second bol de céréales et je me suis interrogé sur l'heure qu'il était et surtout si cette heure était suffisamment décente pour me présenter chez Ellie. 7h15 … L'horloge était catégorique, il était définitivement trop tôt que pour envisager un quelconque départ maintenant. Je me suis donc servi un troisième et dernier bol pour terminer le petit-déjeuner, ce après quoi je suis retourné dans ma chambre pour y mettre un semblant d'ordre. Le tri entre les vêtements propres et les sales a été le plus rapide, je n'avais plus beaucoup de vêtements. Puis j'ai rangé les livres, les affaires d'écoles, les cd qui trainaient encore çà et là. Je venais de terminer de ranger quand j'ai entendu que Billy se levait. Je suis allé le rejoindre dans le salon.

**Bonjour papa.**

Je me suis assis sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

**Salut fiston. Déjà debout ?**

**Oui, je n'ai pas très bien dormi.**

**Je vois …**

Je me suis remémoré mon cauchemar et cela m'a fait pensé que je n'avais pas prévenu le reste de la meute de la récente décision de Bella. Cela ne servait à rien de leur cacher étant donné qu'ils le sauraient de toute façon.

**Je vais te laisser, je vais aller retrouver le reste de la bande et puis …**

**Et puis ?**

Il avait levé un sourcil interrogateur, il devait se demander pourquoi j'hésitais à lui dire le reste de mon planning, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées.

**Je vais probablement passer l'après-midi avec Ellie, si elle n'a rien prévu de son côté.**

**D'accord. **

J'ai remarqué qu'il avait fait un effort pour ne laisser aucun sous-entendu planer et je lui en étais reconnaissant.

**Pour ma part, j'ai invité Charlie à venir regarder un match à la maison donc ne te tracasse pas pour moi.**

Mon cœur s'est accéléré un instant.

**Charlie … tout seul ?**

Il a bien évidemment saisie mon allusion.

**Oui, Charlie uniquement.**

Il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour savoir que Bella allait donc passer la journée seule avec son buveur de sang. Ca me rendait malade. J'ai salué mon père et suis sorti rapidement de la maison me dirigeant tout droit vers celle de Sam. J'ai frappé à la porte et c'est Emily qui est venue m'ouvrir souriante comme à son habitude.

**Bonjour Jake ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! **

C'est en la voyant que je me suis rendue compte qu'elle m'avait manquée, je la considérais un peu comme une grande sœur.

**Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. Est-ce que Sam est là ?**

**Oui, il est dans la cuisine, entre.**

Je connaissais la maison par cœur, je me suis donc dirigé tout droit vers la cuisine. Sam était assis à table en train de siroter une tasse de café. Il paraissait vraiment étonné de me voir.

**Jake ? Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout va bien ?**

**Salut Sam, oui ça va, tu as l'air surpris de me voir.**

**Et bien, je t'avoue que oui. Disons …**

Il a prit un ton prudent.

**Enfin, on pensait que tu retournerais dans la forêt en vérité, d'où ma surprise de te voir .**

**Oh … Je comprends. Non, je suis venu te voir parce qu'il faut que je te parle d'un problème** **important.**

**Je t'écoute.**

Il m'a invité à m'assoir à côté de lui, je me suis exécuté.

**J'ai vu Bella hier.**

Il a changé de tête, se préparant probablement au pire.

**Et elle …. Elle a décidé de devenir l'une d'entre eux.**

Les yeux de Sam se sont exorbités.

**Tu es sérieux ? **a-t-il demandé gravement.

Ma voix s'est faite sombre et triste.

**Oui, je suis sérieux. Je t'avoue que je n'en sais pas plus, je ne sais pas quand, ni dans quel contexte. Quand j'ai entendu ça, je n'ai pas pu en supporter davantage.**

Sam a réalisé ce que cela signifiait pour moi et il m'a fait une petite tape dans le dos qui se voulait compatissante.

**Ca va compliquer les choses si Bella a choisi de … si elle a fait ce choix. Le traité sera annulé et ce sera la guerre ouverte. Je pense que ça n'apportera rien de bon ni pour eux ni pour nous. Sans compter ton point de vue Jake, te battre contre Bella, je ne pense pas que tu en sois capable.**

J'ai fermé les yeux tentant de chasser cette image de ma tête. Bella ne pouvait PAS devenir un vampire, c'était hors de question.

**Non j'en suis incapable. **

**Il va falloir que nous en discutions avec le reste de la meute. Dans l'idéal, ce serait bien de connaitre un peu plus leurs intentions, le délai, ce genre de choses. Mais je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions en apprendre davantage.**

**Je peux aller demander à Bella. **

J'ai fait ma proposition en serrant les dents. Sam m'a regardé avec beaucoup de considération sachant le poids que cela représentait.

**Jake, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée.**

**Si, si je te promets que ça ira. De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix.**

Il n'a pas répondu tout de suite perdu dans ses réflexions, il savait que j'avais raison.

**Je pense qu'un de nous devrait au moins t'accompagner que ce soit directement à tes côtés ou en retrait, comme ça t'arrange, mais il me semble que ce serait préférable.**

**Non, je préfère y aller seul, les sangsues pourraient mal l'interpréter ou voir cela comme une attaque ou je ne sais quoi. Il vaut mieux être le plus prudent possible.**

Une fois encore Sam prit son temps pour répondre, jugeant mes propos pertinents.

**Est-ce que je peux au moins te conseiller d'attendre quelques jours. Histoire que tu te « fasses » à cette idée, pour peu qu'on puisse s'en faire une raison. Je ne pense de toute façon pas que ce projet soit dans un futur immédiat. Cela nécessite de grands changements et cela m'étonnerait qu'ils veuillent se faire remarquer.**

**Je suppose que tu as raison.**

**Très bien, dans ce cas, on fait comme ça. Je vais prévenir les autres pour que l'on se réunisse, tu viens Jacob ?**

Il s'était déjà levé et se tenait à la porte de la cuisine.

**C'est-à-dire, j'avais prévu quelque chose. Ca t'embête si je ne viens pas ?**

Il a fait une mine étonnée d'apprendre que j'avais des « projets », je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir après le spectre que j'avais été ces derniers temps.

**Ha ben, non ça ne me dérange pas. C'est indiscret si je te demande ce que tu as prévu ?**

**Rien de bien spécial, juste un … « truc ».**

Plus que jamais, je voulais me changer les idées auprès d'Ellie et j'espérais qu'elle n'avait rien programmé pour sa journée. Quant à Sam, j'avais trop peur qu'il réagisse comme mon père pour lui dire ce qu'il en était. De toute façon il le saurait bien assez tôt.

**D'accord, d'accord. Aucun problème. On se voit plus tard.**

Il avait la tête encore plus curieuse et je savais qu'il brûlait de savoir ce que j'avais prévu. J'ai salué Emily et je me suis dépêché de rejoindre ma voiture. Une fois le contact enclenché, je me suis mis en route pour Forks. En un quart d'heure à peine j'étais arrivé à destination et me suis présenté à la porte d'Ellie. Une fois encore c'est elle qui est venue m'ouvrir et cette fois encore elle était très surprise. Pour ma part, je me suis senti un peu gêné parce qu'elle portait un long peignoir en coton blanc qui faisait ressortir son teint rosé et elle avait les cheveux en pagaille. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour deviner qu'elle venait de se réveiller**.**

**Excuse-moi Ellie, je t'ai réveillée, je ne pensais pas que tu dormais encore.**

**Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais déjà réveillée, j'allais prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Tu veux entrer ?**

Elle m'a adressé le sourire que j'attendais, celui qui m'apaisait et elle a élargi l'ouverture de la porte. Sans dire un mot de plus, je suis entré et l'ai suivie dans cette cuisine où j'avais mangé la veille au soir. Sans me demander mon avis, Ellie a dressé une table pour deux, aux mêmes places que la veille apprêtant deux assiettes, deux couteaux, du beurre, de la confiture, de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat et du miel. Puis elle a enfourné des croissants dans le four visiblement déjà chaud et s'est finalement assise en face de moi après nous avoir servi un verre de jus d'orange à chacun.

**Ca fait plaisir de te voir. Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite.**

J'ai affiché un sourire embarrassé, je ne pouvais évidemment pas lui expliquer les raisons majeures de ma présence.

**Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être t'apprendre à faire convenablement de la randonnée … Enfin ce n'est qu'une proposition, ne change pas tes plans si tu as prévu autre chose.**

Elle m'a regardé soupçonneuse.

**Tu insinues quoi là ?**

Je ne comprenais pas très bien où elle voulait en venir, je n'insinuais rien.

**Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'insinue ?**

**Quand tu dis que tu vas m'apprendre à faire convenablement de la randonnée… Tu veux dire quoi par là exactement ?**

**Haaa beeenn heuuuu c'est-à-dire queeeee heuuuuuu…**

J'ai réalisé que mes propos l'avaient peut-être vexée et je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir tourné ma phrase autrement.

**Oui oui c'est bien ce que je pensais tu veux dire que tu trouves que je ne sais pas faire de la randonnée ! **

Et puis là elle a croisé les bras contre elle et elle m'a snobé du regard, la mine boudeuse. Je suis resté un moment hébété, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce genre de réaction.

**C'est … C'est pas vraiment ça que je voulais dire, enfin, comment expliquer, … T'es fâchée ??**

**Ouep, super fâchée.**

Elle ne me regardait toujours pas.

**Heuuu, écoute, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal, je ne disais pas ça péjorativement, je … heuu …**

**Tu t'enfonces …**

Je me suis surpris à commencer à paniquer, je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais dire pour qu'elle cesse de m'en vouloir. Et puis tout d'un coup, sans bouger, elle a dirigé son regard vers moi et m'a détaillé pendant quelques secondes puis, elle s'est penchée pour tapoter de ses deux mains mes joues et m'a gratifié d'un large sourire.

**T'as vraiment cru que je tirais la tête hein. Tu verrais la tienne en ce moment, je serais bien tentée de te donner un miroir.**

**Quoi… tu … t'es pas fâchée ?**

Elle a pris un air extrêmement sérieux et sincère.

**Jacob, honnêtement, tu crois vraiment que je vais prendre la mouche parce que tu me dis que je ne sais pas faire de la randonnée ? D'autant plus que c'est vrai, je suis une quille, je le sais bien. J'avais seulement envie de te faire une plaisanterie.**

Elle semblait presque embarrassée de la tournure qu'avait pris les choses. Elle voulait simplement me faire une plaisanterie et elle pensait que j'allais la suivre dans son petit jeu. Et moi, j'avais tout pris à la lettre. Je me sentais un peu idiot, depuis quand avais-je perdu mon sens de l'humour ? La sonnerie du four a retenti et Ellie s'est levée pour sortir les croissants.

Elle a posé le plat sur la table et m'a servi deux croissants dans mon assiette.

**Bon alors, tu m'emmènes promener où ?**

**Ca veut dire que tu m'accompagnes aujourd'hui ?**

**J'aimerais beaucoup oui.**

J'étais content que mon idée lui plaise, je voulais vraiment passer du temps avec Ellie, je voulais me changer les idées, je voulais rire, je voulais m'évader un peu. Nous avons pris le petit déjeuner paisiblement – et pour la seconde fois en ce qui me concernait -. Une fois terminé, je l'ai aidée à débarrasser la table et à faire le peu de vaisselle qu'il y avait.

Ensuite Ellie est montée pour se préparer, quant à moi, je me suis installé dans le salon pour l'attendre. Elle est redescendue un quart d'heure après et j'ai eu un sourire en remarquant qu'elle portait exactement le même accoutrement que la première fois que je l'avais vue.

**Ok, je suis prête, on peut y aller.**

Je me suis levé et je l'ai suivie en direction de la porte d'entrée. J'allais lui ouvrir la porte de la voiture quand je me suis souvenu de sa distraction.

**Ellie, tu as prévu quelque chose pour toi boire et manger ?**

Elle a écarquillé les yeux, la foudre de la révélation venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

**Oh mince, j'ai …**

**Oublié … oui je m'en doutais**. Ai-je dit en lui coupant la parole.

**Je reviens dans deux minutes.**

Elle a couru jusque chez elle pour vite se préparer quelque chose. J'avoue qu'en la voyant se précipiter chez elle, j'ai eu le réflexe de vouloir la suivre pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne trébuche pas, mais elle n'était pas Bella, elle n'était pas maladroite et ça m'a fait mal au cœur. Quelques instants après, elle m'a finalement rejoint dans la voiture et comme si j'étais un contrôleur, elle m'a montré le contenu de son sac, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Nous nous sommes mis en route pour notre balade.

* * *

**Voici la fin de ce chapitre, vous a-t-il plu?**

**Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous pensent que l'histoire est un peu lente au démarrage ou autre (je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous pensez ^^), je dis ça parce que j'essaie de me mettre à la place du lecteur et de me demander s'il ne se dit pas "et quoi? C'est quand que ça bouge un peu là-dedans?" **

**Disons que j'aime bien prendre le temps de placer les choses et de les faire évoluer à un rythme pas trop rapide. Je super - caricature mais le genre "je te vois, je t'aime je t'embrasse, happy eeennnnd" ben bof bof ^^ lol**

**Donc, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai mes idées déjà bien prêtes dans ma petite tête, ça va arriver ^^**

**A vos avis si le cœur vous en dit :)  
**


	6. Chap 6 : Tourments

**Bonjour**** !!**

**Voici donc le sixième chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Waaaww, que du bonheur de voir toutes ces reviews pour le précédent chapitre, ça m'a donné un coup de boost phénoménal, je suis bien contente d'avoir eu vos opinions et de constater que le rythme de l'histoire vous convient !**

**Eireval : Je partage tout à fait ton point de vue, j'avais envie de faire un peu différemment. On peut avoir le coup de foudre, mais on ne se l'avoue pas systématiquement dans l'immédiat ou encore on ne devient pas les meilleurs amis du monde dès l'instant où l'on se voit ^^**

**Fleur d'Ange : Ah mais j'adore ce genre de lecture, merci pour tous tes commentaires !! Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise. Pour répondre à ta question concernant le lutin, quand j'ai commencé à écrire sur le personnage d'Ellie, c'est comme ça qu'elle m'est apparue, et puis je me suis dit, ha mais oui, Alice aussi était appelée comme ça. Maintenant comme tu l'as dit très justement, elles ne sont pas pareilles. J'ai simplement voulu maintenir la première idée qui m'était venue. De fait, pour le coup de deux semaines sans douche, ça ne devait pas être génial. Je pense qu'Ellie n'a pas jugé nécessaire de le mettre mal à l'aise compte tenu de sa tête déjà assez tourmentée. Concernant la suite, j'ai beaucoup d'idées, j'espère qu'elles plairont :)**

**Neyssie : Mille mercis pour tes reviews, je les attends toujours avec beaucoup d'impatience.**

**Supergirl : Génial ta review !!! "Le choc des Titans" ne va plus tarder ;)**

**Comme annoncé, ce chapitre traite du point de vue de Bella.**

**Excellente lecture !**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Jacob venait de s'en aller, furieux. Il savait, il connaissait mon choix et, sans surprise, il le désapprouvait. Je m'en voulais de lui faire autant de peine. Depuis que je le connaissais, je n'avais pu lui provoquer que cette émotion, de la peine, encore et encore et malgré cela, il était toujours revenu vers moi. En serait-il de même cette fois ?

Je suis restée devant la maison un moment, regardant au loin la destination que Jacob avait prise, Edward se tenait derrière moi, attendant patiemment que je me reconnecte avec le monde. Je me suis finalement décidée à bouger et me suis retournée vers lui, son visage était marqué par la peine, il devait souffrir de me voir dans cet état, et encore plus compte tenu du fait qu'il était dû à Jacob. Je suis allé me loger dans le creux de ses bras, je voulais un peu de réconfort, il m'a serrée et a déposé un tendre baiser au sommet de ma tête.

**Viens Bella, rentrons, nous avons déjà de la chance que tout ceci n'ait pas réveillé Charlie. **

**Oui, c'est vrai.**

Je me suis alors imaginé la scène que cela aurait pu être si en plus nous avions eu droit à la présence de Charlie. Comment expliquer la présence d'Edward ? Nous sommes remontés dans ma chambre sans faire le moindre bruit et nous avons repris nos places initiales. Je me suis recouchée dans le lit et Edward est venu se lover contre moi, prenant soin de couvrir la moindre parcelle de ma peau avec la couverture pour éviter que son contact ne me refroidisse.

**Je suis désolé pour Jacob. **

**Tu n'as rien à te reprocher**.

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi Edward s'excusait, il n'y était pour rien dans ce qui venait de se passer.

**Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à vivre cette scène, Jacob est ton ami, il a été un soutien si précieux pour toi, il t'a maintenue en vie.**

Il a hésité un instant puis a poursuivi son idée.

**Je ne l'aime pas Bella, je te dois bien cette vérité, je ne pourrai jamais m'entendre avec lui et je ne le souhaite pas. D'une part parce qu'il est mon ennemi naturel et d'autre part parce qu'il a une part de ton affection et j'en suis un peu jaloux, même si je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit.**

Ses lèvres se sont retroussées, il se souvenait pourquoi je m'étais rapprochée de Jacob, sans son départ, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

**Malgré tout cela, et bien que cela puisse paraitre contradictoire, je lui serai à jamais reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, il t'a sortie de la noirceur dans laquelle tu te plongeais un peu plus chaque jour, il a réinsufflé un peu de vie en toi. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que mon départ provoquerait une telle réaction de ta part … Bella, ma Bella, je m'en veux tellement.**

Il a resserré son étreinte et sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris de quoi il parlait, pourquoi il me parlait de mon état après son départ. C'est ensuite que je me suis souvenu du moment où Jacob avait figé son regard sur ma porte d'entrée et ensuite avoir vu sortir Edward avec le visage douloureux. Les soupçons m'ont envahie.

**Est-ce … Est-ce que Jacob t'a « montré » ses souvenirs.**

Mon amoureux s'est abstenu de répondre, j'ai bien évidemment pris ça pour un oui et cela m'a immédiatement mise en colère contre Jake, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, c'était juste sadique.

**Il a tenu à … m'exposer son point de vue.**

**Qu'il le garde pour lui son point de vue. Mes décisions sont mes décisions. Et cette réflexion vaut aussi pour toi.**

J'ai préféré mettre les choses au clair tout de suite avant que nous ne repartions dans un dialogue de sourds concernant mon avenir de vampire. J'avais décidé et il n'en serait pas autrement. Edward m'a délecté d'un « _je t'aime_ » murmuré dans l'oreille pour toute réponse et je me suis endormie au creux de ses bras non sans avoir une dernière pensée pour mon meilleur ami en espérant que la prochaine fois que je le verrais, je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

Les jours qui ont suivi n'ont pas arrangé mon humeur, j'avais des journées bien remplies entre l'école, le travail chez les Newton, les devoirs et mes soirées recluses à la maison conformément à ma punition. Heureusement, les habilités d'Edward à s'introduire dans ma chambre sans se faire entendre m'aidait à tenir le coup et à profiter de lui bien plus souvent que ne le supposait Charlie. Malgré cela, l'absence de Jacob était un poids omniprésent, une douleur lancinante qui m'empêchait d'être totalement moi-même. Ce comportement n'avait, malheureusement, pas échappé à Edward qui en souffrait en silence, il savait l'attachement que je portais à Jacob et cela le blessait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Raison de plus pour moi de culpabiliser davantage. J'étais perdue dans ce tourbillon de sentiments qui m'envahissaient. J'aimais Edward, je savais d'expérience que la vie sans lui m'était impossible, mais à présent, j'avais également besoin de Jacob, mon Jacob, mon soleil. Comment faire pour composer avec deux êtres qui ne peuvent pas cohabiter ensemble de part ce qu'ils sont ? Je les aimais tous les deux, de façons différentes et bien distinctes, mais il n'empêchait que j'avais besoin des deux. Est-ce que j'en demandais de trop ?

Le mardi soir, alors que nous venions de terminer le repas Charlie et moi, je me suis décidée à téléphoner à Jacob, il fallait que je prenne de ses nouvelles. J'ai attendu que Charlie aille se poster devant la télévision avant de prendre le téléphone et de composer le numéro des Black.

**Allô ?**

**Bonsoir Billy, c'est Bella, est-ce que je peux parler à Jacob s'il te plait ?**

**Oh Bonsoir Bella, comment vas-tu ?**

**Ca va bien merci. Jacob est là ?**

**Et ton père, comment va-t-il ? Dis-lui que je le recontacte bientôt, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et il me doit toujours une soirée devant son grand écran pour voir un match.**

**Je lui dirai, c'est promis. Est-ce que je peux parler à Jake ?**

Il le faisait exprès ou il perdait la tête ? C'était la troisième fois que je lui demandais de me passer Jacob.

**Oh, excuse-moi, Jacob n'est pas à la maison, il est de patrouille ce soir, je crains que tu ne parviennes pas à le joindre aujourd'hui.**

**Ha bon d'accord, merci c'est gentil. Je réessayerai.**

**Quand tu veux. Bonne soirée Bella.**

**Merci toi aussi.**

J'ai raccroché le combiné un peu plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Je me suis dirigée vers ma chambre à toute vitesse, Charlie m'a arrêtée dans ma trajectoire en m'interpellant.

**Je t'ai entendue parler, tu as téléphoné ?**

**Oui, aux Black, histoire de prendre des nouvelles. Billy te fait savoir qu'il compte te voir prochainement, il retéléphonera.**

**Ok, merci. Et Jacob ? Comment va-t-il ?**

**Je ne sais pas, il n'était pas là. Bonne nuit papa.**

J'ai coupé court, je ne voulais pas entamer une discussion que ce soit à propos de Jake ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je pense que Charlie a bien reçu le message car sa réponse a été tout aussi brève.

**Bonne nuit Bella.**

Je suis allée prendre une douche bien chaude pour me calmer et lorsque je suis entrée dans ma chambre, le vampire de mes rêves m'attendait déjà sur mon lit, les bras ouverts et un sourire rempli d'amour. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me ruer vers lui et de me blottir contre son corps de marbre.

**Ca va Bella chérie ?**

**Oui ça va …**

**Pas trop contrariée ?**

**Comment ça ?**

**De ne pas avoir pu joindre Jacob ?**

**Edward, je n'aime pas que tu écoutes aux fenêtres. **

**Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je venais d'arriver quand tu as entamé la conversation.**

Je me suis sentie mal à l'aise, je ne voulais pas qu'il se méprenne sur mes intentions. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, je voulais qu'il sache les raisons de mon geste.

**Edward, ne te méprends pas, si j'ai …**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin dans mon argumentation, les lèvres glacées d'Edward étaient venues se poser délicatement sur les miennes. Doucement, il avait placé une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre autour de ma taille. Son baiser était doux et calme, et puis au bout d'un moment, il s'est fait plus passionné et j'ai senti qu'Edward ouvrait prudemment la bouche, je me suis autorisée à faire de même et j'ai entendu un petit gémissement émaner de lui. La tête me tournait, au plus il m'embrassait, au plus je le désirais. J'ai essayé de me maitriser, sachant pertinemment que si j'allais trop vite ou trop fougueusement, il se détacherait de moi pour éviter tout débordement désastreux. Nous sommes restés un moment à nous embrasser alternant les baisers tendres et d'autres un peu plus audacieux, je savourais chaque instant car ce genre de baisers étaient rares. Je savais que c'était une façon pour lui de me rappeler combien il m'aimait, de m'arracher à mes pensées dirigées vers Jacob.

A mon grand regret, il a fini par ôter ses lèvres des miennes et a planté son magnifique regard dans le mien, il m'éblouissait et mon cœur s'est arrêté pendant un instant.

**Tu n'as rien à expliquer mon amour. Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées, mais je sais que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et quand bien même, je ne pense pas que je pourrais t'en vouloir.**

**Ne dis pas de bêtises Edward. Tu ne peux pas **_**tout**_** pardonner.**

**Si, je te pardonnerai **_**tout**_**. Ce n'est que justice après tout, et puis quand bien même sans cela, il me serait impossible de t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Je préfère tout te pardonner et te garder près de moi que de devoir t'en vouloir et te perdre.**

J'étais terriblement touchée par ce qu'il venait de me dire et en même temps j'étais furieuse qu'il s'en veuille encore pour ce qui était du passé.

**Edward, je t'en prie, arrête de t'en vouloir pour ça par pitié. Aime-moi et reste avec moi. C'est tout ce qui compte.**

**C'est bien mon intention.**

J'ai néanmoins poursuivi mon idée initiale, je ne voulais pas rester sans lui avoir dit la vérité.

**Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, mais Jacob est mon ami et cela m'attriste de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. La dernière expression qu'il m'a laissée de son visage me hante, je veux le voir sourire. Il ne mérite pas ça.**

Edward a caressé mes cheveux et m'a embrassé le front.

**Je le sais ma Bella, ça ira ne t'en fais pas. Essaie de lui retéléphoner demain. **

**Oui …**

Je savais ce que ça lui coûtait de me dire ça. Je me suis néanmoins endormie avec la sérénité de savoir combien Edward m'aimait, le goût de notre baiser s'attardait sur mes lèvres. Et dans un coin de ma tête, je nourrissais l'espoir de parvenir à joindre Jacob le lendemain. Entendre sa voix allait me faire du bien, j'en étais convaincue.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, j'ai tenté à de multiples reprises de joindre Jacob et chacune des réponses de Billy était un coup de poing dans le ventre ou une brèche dans mon cœur. « Il est sorti – Il est avec la meute – Je ne sais pas où il est – Il est en patrouille – Il est au cinéma je crois.»

Je devenais folle, le dernier coup de fil que j'ai passé aux black le samedi matin s'était plutôt mal terminé.

**Bon sang Billy, mais où est-il ? Cela fait je ne sais combien de fois que je téléphone et il n'est jamais là. Il ne me rappelle pas non plus. Tu es sûr qu'il ne m'évite pas plutôt ? Si ça se trouve, il est derrière toi en train de souffler l'excuse du jour ou pire encore, tu ne lui fais pas savoir que je téléphone.**

Je savais que mes propos étaient absurdes mais j'étais tellement désemparées que mon imagination allaient bien au-delà du raisonnable. Cela avait dû être la phrase de trop pour Billy.

**Ecoute Bella, je t'aime beaucoup, tu es une gentille fille. Mais Jacob n'est pas là et ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui en vouloir ou l'empêcher de se changer les idées. Les temps ne sont pas faciles en ce moment pour lui. Je ne sais pas où tu es allée chercher l'idée que je l'empêchais de te parler parce que ce n'est nullement le cas, cela ferait de la peine à Jacob et c'est bien la dernière chose que je veuille lui faire. Tu veux la preuve que je ne l'en empêche pas ? – Jacob ! Bella est au téléphone elle voudrait te parler, cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle appelle. – **

Il avait crié sa phrase en s'éloignant du combiné, permettant ainsi à toute personne résidant dans sa maison d'en profiter. Cependant, aucune réponse ne fut donnée.

**Tu vois, il n'est pas là. Et ce n'est pas faute pour moi de lui laisser tes messages. Je t'en prie Bella, ne crois pas qu'il t'a oublié, il cherche seulement à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, tu peux comprendre ça, non ?**

**Oui, je comprends. **J'ai dégluti bruyamment.

**Ecoute, laisse passer un peu de temps, tout s'arrangera. D'accord ?**

**Ok. Bonne journée Billy.**

**A bientôt Bella.**

J'ai raccroché le téléphone et j'ai remarqué des gouttes d'eau au sol, passant une main sur ma joue, j'ai constaté que c'était moi qui pleurais. Jacob essayait-il de m'oublier ? Essayait-il de passer à autre chose ? Cette pensée renforça mes sanglots. Pouvais-je seulement lui en vouloir ? Il le méritait bien après tout. Mais moi, comment allais-je faire sans mon Jacob ?

Il fallait que je le voie. Il fallait que je lui parle. Cette idée est devenue une obsession fixe. Je suis montée en trombe dans la salle de bain pour me changer, j'étais toujours en pyjama. Charlie passait la journée avec ses collègues de travail pour une journée barbecue et Edward était parti chasser avec Alice. C'était donc le moment idéal pour me rendre à la Push et confronter Jacob. Une fois prête, je suis montée dans ma camionnette pour me précipiter vers ma destination. Peu importe si Jacob n'était pas chez lui, j'attendrais jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre. Lorsque je suis arrivée, il n'était effectivement pas là et même Billy était absent. Je suis donc retournée dans ma voiture pour attendre son retour. J'avais préparé mon coup en emportant un bouquin que je devais lire pour l'école. L'impatience a rendu ma lecture difficile car mes pensées divaguaient en permanence vers ma rencontre avec Jacob, comment allait-il réagir en me voyant, qu'allait-il dire ? Comment tout ceci allait-il se passer ? Est-ce que j'avais bien fait de venir ?

Après une heure et demie d'attente, j'ai entendu des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la maison de mon meilleur ami. J'ai passé la tête par la vitre pour remarquer que c'était Jacob. Je suis sortie aussi vite que je le pouvais de la voiture pour l'intercepter. Le claquement de la portière l'a interpellé et il s'est tourné dans ma direction.

**Bella ?**

Son visage affichait une expression de surprise, il me faisait penser à quelqu'un qui venait d'apercevoir un revenant.

**Jacob !**

De la même manière que le dernier soir de notre dernière rencontre une semaine plu tôt, je me suis mise à courir dans sa direction, à l'exception que cette fois, Jacob ne s'est pas mis à courir à son tour, il continuait à me regarder, incrédule. J'ai cependant continué ma progression jusqu'à le rejoindre et à me jeter dans ses bras.

* * *

**Voici donc la fin de ce chapitre 5.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé, que pensez-vous de l'état de Bella?**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous attends dans la partie des Reviews ^^**

**Bien à vous  
**


	7. Chap 7 : Souvenirs

**Bonjour!**

**C'est en ce début de week-end que je vous soumets mon septième chapitre en espérant, comme d'habitude, qu'il vous plaise et qu'il vous incite à lire la suite ^^**

**Je tiens, une fois encore à vous remercier, vous tous qui lisez mon histoire et également à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires qui me font toujours bondir de joie!**

**Neyssie : Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ effectivement Bella veut beaucoup pour elle toute seule :)  
**

**Fleur d'Ange : Hihihihi je suis très flattée, merci pour ta review et si j'ai réussi à te faire reprendre l'histoire d'un point de vue de Bella, j'en suis bien heureuse. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Supergirl971 : héhéhéhé en effet bien sadique tout ça :p sans en dévoiler de trop, la rencontre se fait fin du chapitre prochain, et dans le 9. On verra ce que tu en penseras ^^ **

**Eirelav : En effet, je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue. Le chapitre du POV de Bella n'apporte aucun élément de plus. C'était simplement une façon de connaitre les sentiments et l'état de Bella. je ne pense pas passer sans cesse d'un POV à l'autre, mais je ne voulais pas non plus faire une histoire unilatérale dont le seul regard est celui de Jacob. Je tenais à ce que l'on sache dans quel état est Bella parce que je voulais conserver la Bella du livre et pour ce faire, j'ai estimé que d'être au moins une fois dans sa tête pouvait être intéressant.**

**Pour ce qui suit, nous sommes de nouveau dans le point de vue de Jacob et nous reprenons donc là où les choses s'étaient arrêtées à la fin du chapitre 5.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Il fallait bien l'avouer, faire de la randonnée avec Ellie était une vraie partie de plaisir. Nous marchions depuis plus d'une heure et nous avions fait une avancée impressionnante. Nous nous sommes arrêtés quelque fois pour admirer le paysage ou pour me permettre de lui donner deux ou trois trucs comme lui apprendre à quadriller une carte, à utiliser une boussole ou encore à repérer le Nord par rapport à la mousse des arbres.

L'impression de confort que j'éprouvais au contact d'Ellie se renforçait au fur et à mesure que je passais du temps à ses côtés, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était très facile de discuter avec elle, on se parlait de tout, même des choses insignifiantes, de nos années d'enfance, de nos dessins animés préférés, des nos plus grandes joies à nos plus grandes peines. Dans les environs de 13h00, elle s'est arrêtée en plein milieu d'une clairière, un peu comme celle où je l'avais rencontrée la première fois, mais beaucoup plus petite.

**Tu veux faire une pause ?**

**Oui, j'ai faim, il est l'heure de manger.**

Le bruit qu'a ensuite émis son ventre ne laissait plus aucune place à la discussion, elle avait faim, c'était non négociable. Elle s'est assise à même le sol, ôtant sa casquette qui a ainsi laissé la liberté à ses cheveux de courir dans l'air et a commencé à déballer une grande quantité de sandwichs ainsi que des canettes de sodas, une bouteille d'eau et des gobelets en plastique.

**Vous êtes combien dans ce corps ? **

J'ai rigolé, elle sortait de la nourriture pour un régiment et je m'attendais à voir surgir une horde de gens à travers les arbres d'un moment à l'autre.

**Il faut bien ça pour nous nourrir tous les deux non ?**

Je suis allé m'asseoir près d'elle, touché qu'elle ait pensé à prendre de quoi manger pour moi. Je n'avais pas spécialement faim vu tout ce que j'avais avalé dans la matinée, mais je voulais faire honneur à son attention.

**Bon alors, il n'y a pas trop de choix, j'ai fait ça vite, vite : poulet curry, jambon mayo, crabe. Tu veux quoi pour commencer ?**

Elle me présentait un sandwich de chaque sorte et j'ai attrapé celui au jambon. Le temps était vraiment idéal pour une journée de sortie, il faisait sec et clair, pas de soleil mais l'air n'était pas trop froid. Durant toute la matinée, j'avais été attentif au moindre signal qui aurait pu m'avertir de la présence de Victoria, mais elle ne semblait pas être dans les parages, je suis cependant resté alerte par sécurité. Une fois le repas terminé, Ellie a tout rangé proprement dans son sac. Je pensais que nous allions nous remettre en route, mais elle a commencé à inspecter les lieux, alternant ses regards entre le sol et le ciel, comme si elle cherchait une trajectoire idéale, et puis, au bout d'un moment, elle s'est arrêtée et m'a fait des gestes pour que je vienne la rejoindre, elle était pratiquement allée à l'autre bout de la clairière. Le temps que j'arrive, elle avait placé un grand drap au sol et s'y était allongée.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**Chuuuut, c'est le moment le plus important dans une promenade. Allonge-toi près de moi.**

Je me suis exécuté. Je me suis allongé de telle sorte que nos visages étaient l'un à côté de l'autre mais nos corps convergeaient dans les deux sens opposés. Je l'ai regardée, interrogateur. Elle a brandi un sachet de bonbons de nulle part et en a choisi un puis me l'a tendu pour que je fasse de même, j'en ai pris un au hasard en espérant qu'elle allait m'expliquer ce que tout ceci signifiait.

**Tu vois, ça c'est mon moment préféré dans une balade. A mi-chemin, tu trouves un endroit où le sol est agréable pour s'y allonger et où tu as une belle vue sur le ciel, tu te couches et tu manges des sucreries en scrutant les dessins sur la grande toile bleue.**

De la façon dont elle en parlait, je sentais que ses mots étaient chargés de souvenirs et qu'elle répétait là une action qui avait dû beaucoup compter à un moment donné de sa vie.

**Tu fais ça souvent ?**

C'était la seule question qui m'était venue en tête pour l'encourager à m'en dire davantage.

**Non, plus maintenant. Avant oui.**

**Toute seule ?**

**Non, avec maman.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais imaginé cette scène avec un éventuel ancien petit ami et étrangement, je préférais que ces souvenirs soient liés à sa maman. Elle a poursuivi ses explications et je me suis contenté d'être attentif à ce qu'elle me disait. J'avais planté mon regard dans ses yeux dont les éclats d'émeraude et de saphir continuaient de m'intriguer, tandis que son regard à elle était perdu sur un point fixe, les scènes de son passé devait très probablement y défiler, son visage était paisible et sérieux sans pour autant tomber dans la tristesse, je ne parvenais pas à percevoir avec exactitude les sentiments qui l'habitaient et ça me frustrait un peu.

**Papa nous a quittés quand j'avais huit ans. Ca a été difficile pour maman et moi, il s'occupait bien de nous deux alors ça a été un énorme vide. Comme je ne parvenais pas à retrouver le moral, maman m'a emmenée faire des promenades pour me changer les idées, et les siennes aussi par la même occasion. Le coup des bonbons, c'est simplement parce que la première fois que l'on s'est baladées, j'avais un paquet de sucreries qu'on avait reçu à l'école à l'occasion d'un anniversaire, je l'avais toujours dans mon sac et quand on s'est assises dans la pelouse du parc où nous marchions, j'ai ressorti le sachet pour partager avec maman. Puis on s'est allongées en mâchouillant nos sucreries et c'est là que maman m'a dit que papa était dans le ciel, qu'il nous regardait et qu'il serait très probablement malheureux de nous voir dans cet état, il aimait tellement nous voir rire. **

Elle a fait une pause, à voir l'expression de son visage, j'ai supposé qu'elle devait se remémorer de doux souvenirs. J'ai attendu qu'elle poursuive.

**Du coup, maman et moi on s'est fait la promesse d'être heureuses pour nous et pour faire plaisir à papa. De là, on a recommencé à vivre, on a profité d'être en vie. Et quand ça n'allait pas, on refaisait le même rituel, la promenade, les bonbons, et la contemplation du ciel sur un drap.**

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'Ellie ait pu vivre un évènement aussi tragique, j'étais bouleversé par son témoignage et encore plus de l'expression de son visage, je venais de comprendre ce que je n'avais pu percevoir quelques instants plus tôt, elle était en paix. Elle avait fait son deuil et elle avait adopté une ligne de conduite qui lui permettait de vivre en harmonie avec son passé et son futur. L'espace d'un instant, je lui ai envié cette paix. Et puis, j'ai fait le rapprochement dans ma tête.

**Et aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

Elle a eu l'air surprise.

**Rien, tout va bien, je vais bien.**

**Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu …**

**Ce n'est pas pour moi Jacob.**

Elle a alors étiré son sourire rempli de gentillesse, un sourire qui me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'a rien ajouté de plus, elle a dû comprendre mon bouleversement à l'expression de mon visage. Elle s'est contentée de reprendre un bonbon en scrutant le ciel. Nous sommes restés allongés là pendant un moment et puis sans que je m'en rende compte, je me suis assoupi, je n'avais pas encore récupéré de la fatigue que j'avais accumulée et de rester coucher comme ça m'avait emporté malgré moi dans le sommeil. Ce sont des gouttes de pluie bien froides percutant mon visage qui m'ont réveillé et alors que je voulais me relever, j'ai constaté qu'Ellie s'était elle aussi assoupie, sa tête déposée sur mon buste, le visage tourné vers moi. Je suis resté quelques secondes interdit, me demandant à quel moment elle s'était rapprochée de moi et dans quel but. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser davantage de questions parce que mes mouvements semblaient l'avoir réveillée à son tour. Après avoir réalisé la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle a écarquillé les yeux, une lueur de gêne dans le regard. Son attention s'est ensuite portée sur le changement météorologique et elle s'est relevée d'un bond.

**Vite Jacob, il faut se dépêcher de ranger tout ça sinon on va être trempés.**

**On est à Forks, bien évidemment qu'on va être trempés, sans compter la distance qui nous sépare de la voiture.**

**Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps !**

On a rapidement replié le drap et nous avons rebroussé chemin à toute vitesse pour rejoindre la voiture. Avec la pluie qui mouillait le sol et l'allure rapide que nous avions prise, il fallait redoubler de vigilance pour ne pas trébucher. A chaque fois qu'Ellie manquait de se retrouver les fesses au sol elle partait dans un éclat de rire qui se poursuivait et s'accentuait à chaque dérapage, la voir dénuée de toute habilité à cause de la pluie et de notre vitesse de course me rendait également d'humeur joyeuse de sorte que l'on pouvait entendre deux rires à l'unisson dans la forêt. Arrivés à destination nous nous sommes littéralement jetés dans la voiture. La pluie qui nous avait mouillés jusqu'à l'os avait accentué le parfum naturel de cannelle d'Ellie qui avait envahi tout l'habitacle. Cette odeur enivrante me ramenait sans cesse à la vision de son visage paisible sur mon torse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce souvenir s'acharnait tellement à repasser en boucle dans ma tête et je n'osais pas la regarder, de peur que mon trouble ne soit visible.

**Jacob ?**

Mince, elle avait dû comprendre que quelque chose m'occupait l'esprit. Je lui ai répondu sans toutefois tourner mon regard sur elle.

**Oui ?**

**Ca ne te dérange pas si j'augmente le chauffage ? **

**Ha non, bien sûr, je t'en prie.**

J'ai laissé échapper une longue expiration, il fallait que je me détende, je perdais vraiment la tête. Je me faisais de fausses idées sur mes propres réactions et je me culpabilisais à tort d'avoir de l'affection pour Ellie. Elle représentait ce que j'avais pu représenter pour Bella. J'avais été l'ami sur qui elle avait pu compter, celui qui portait avec elle son fardeau et qui allégeait ses peines. J'ai serré les dents en pensant que ces souvenirs paraissaient lointains et que cette époque ne referait très probablement plus jamais surface. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui comptais sur Ellie et c'est elle qui allégeait la déchirure de mon cœur. Je me suis autorisé à poser un regard sur elle. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et avait posé ses pieds sur le siège, les jambes contre elle et ses bras refermant le tout, elle semblait avoir froid. Ses cheveux trempés par la pluie avaient pris une teinte plus foncée accentuant encore l'énigmatique couleur de ses yeux. Elle était vraiment très jolie. Elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a gratifié de ce sourire qui me remplissait toujours le cœur, c'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'elle s'était un peu maquillée, son mascara avait légèrement coulé sur l'une de ses joues et cela m'a surpris parce que je n'avais jamais pu envisager qu'une fille puisse se maquiller sans que cela ne soit flagrant et démesuré.

Nous sommes arrivés chez elle et le temps s'était calmé. J'ai coupé le moteur et nous sommes restés dans la voiture sans dire un mot, moi je fixais le volant, Ellie, quant à elle, regardait ses pieds. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous ne parlions pas ni ne sortions pas nous mettre plus au chaud, on était là, comme deux idiots dans la voiture à ne rien faire. Je me suis risqué à prendre la parole.

**C'était sympa la ballade ! Et très … original. **

**Oui, c'était chouette, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu aussi.**

Elle ne me regardait pas, elle semblait songeuse et ça m'intriguait parce que j'ignorais complètement ce qu'elle pensait. J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout en abordant le sujet qui me semblait délicat.

**Et on a dormi longtemps ? Je veux dire tu t'es endormie longtemps après moi ou …**

**Ha heuu, tu t'es endormi tout de suite, un vrai sommeil de bébé et puis moi ben, heuu non je pense qu'à peine dix minutes après toi je me suis assoupie et on a dormi …. **Elle a regardé sa montre.** Deux heures à peu près. Waou la vache, on a bien dormi.**

Elle a rigolé, mais elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Un silence s'est de nouveau installé mais plus pesant cette fois. Quelqu'un était venu frapper doucement à la vitre du côté d'Ellie nous faisant tous les deux sursauter. C'était Bénédicte qui nous faisait signe de la main en guise de bonjour. Ellie a descendu la vitre pour embrasser sa maman.

**Bonjour ma puce ! Bonjour Jacob ! Vous êtes trempés dites-moi ! Vous êtes allés à la piscine tout habillés ?**

Elle a eu un petit rire, amusée de sa blague. Je l'ai saluée et Ellie s'est chargée des explications.

**Bonjour maman ! Non on est allés faire une promenade, la pluie nous est tombée dessus et le temps de rejoindre la voiture ça a donné ça.**

**Je vois, je vois. Je vais préparer un bon chocolat chaud, ça vous tente ?**

**Ho ouiiii la bonne idée.**

Ellie a vite remis ses chaussures et est sortie de la voiture.

**Tu viens Jacob ?**

**Hum, non je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir, je dois absolument voir des amis, j'ai des trucs à régler avec eux …**

Je lui avais bien évidemment déjà parlé du reste de la meute en évitant bien entendu le côté loup-garou des choses, je lui avais expliqué le côté presque fraternel qui nous unissait, bref, je lui avais presque tout dit. Elle semblait un peu déçue que je ne reste pas plus longtemps mais elle ne s'est pas départie de sa bonne humeur.

**Pas de problème.**

**Je te téléphone ce soir, ok ?**

**Ok ! A ce soir.**

Ce après quoi elle a filé jusque chez elle sans se retourner. Billy ne semblait pas être à la maison à mon arrivée, je me suis rapidement changé et je suis allé directement chez Sam, c'est encore Emily qui est venue m'ouvrir mais cette fois, Sam n'était pas là, il était dans la forêt avec les autres. Je suis retourné à la maison pour enlever mes chaussure et mon t-shirt, je savais ce que « dans la forêt » signifiait et je ne voulais pas déchirer le peu de vêtements qu'il me restait. A l'orée des bois, je me suis assuré que personne n'était dans le coin avant de retiré mon short et de l'attacher à ma cheville. Puis je me suis rapidement transformé pour capter les autres. Ils avaient énormément discuté et toute la conversation m'est venue en un trait, je l'ai étudiée le temps de les rejoindre ils n'étaient pas loin.

**Salut les gars.**

**Salut Jake. **

**Bon alors, visiblement on tourne un peu en rond.**

**Oui, ce n'est pas une situation super évidente, je ne sais vraiment pas comment on va pouvoir gérer ça sans qu'il n'y ait de la casse. **

Jared semblait très impliqué et prenait l'affaire avec énormément de sérieux.

Nous avons continué à discuter du peu d'options que nous avions et malheureusement nous ne parvenions pas à trouver une alternative raisonnable. La conversation s'éternisait et l'effort que je faisais pour éviter de penser à Ellie s'est volatilisé pendant une seconde. Seconde largement suffisante pour stopper toute discussion de la part de mes congénères qui avaient dirigé vers moi toute leur attention. J'ai redoublé d'effort pour me reconcentrer sur le sujet initial mais c'était trop tard.

**Jake ??? C'était quoi **_**ça**_** ?**

* * *

**Ce Chapitre se termine dans le "suspens" si j'ose employer ce terme. **

**Je n'ai pas osé le confirmer, préférant tester d'abord mon rythme d'écriture, mais maintenant je pense pouvoir affirmer que, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je poste tous les trois jours (jour de publication, deux jours de repos et puis republication). J'ai généralement un chapitre en avance, comme ça je m'évite la pression et c'est un rythme qui me convient. Je vous dis donc à mardi pour le chapitre 8 ^^**

**Bien à vous!  
**


	8. Chap 8 : Rapprochements

**Bonjour!!!**

**Nous sommes mardi ...Voici donc le huitième chapitre !**

**Comme à mon habitude, je tiens à vous remercier de l'attention que vous portez à cette histoire et aux commentaires que vous y laissez, cela me touche énormément!**

**Supergirl971 : A ce stade, je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour savoir ce que Jacob va faire comme choix. Si tu n'aimais pas la complicité d'Ellie avec Jacob dans le précédent chapitre, hmmmm... Je pense que tu ne vas pas trop apprécié non plus celui-ci ^^ En ce qui concerne les pensées de Jacob lorsqu'il a été intercepté par la meute, c'est simplement qu'il pensait à Ellie, son visage lui est à la discussion de la meute, ils discutaient de la transformation prochaine de Bella et cherchaient une solution par rapport au pacte tout en tenant compte des sentiments de Jacob, c'est pour cela que c'est difficile de prendre position. Je suis désolée si ce n'était pas clair. Mea culpa!! ^^  
**

**Neyssie : Merci pour compliment qui me fait énormément plaisir!!! J'apprécie beaucoup qu'Ellie te plaise. C'est un personnage qui ne fait absolument pas partie de l'univers du livre et qui est important dans mon histoire, j'appréhendais un peu sur son "acceptation" ^^.**

**Missie Moon : Merciiiiii, je suis super heureuse que mon histoire te plait et j'espère qu'elle continuera de la sorte!!!!!**

**Fleur d'Ange : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, tu as toujours très bien compris l'histoire ^^ et le précédent chapitre ne fait pas exception, la meute parlait bien de la transformation de Bella et Jacob a effectivement pensé à Ellie et très probablement de son beau visage endormi sur son torse ^^ Je suis contente que tu trouves mes idées bonnes et que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Si ce chapitre était reposant, les suivants le seront peut-être un peu moi... Mais je n'en dis pas trop ^^ hihi**

**A un moment dans le texte, on peut trouver "(*)" à côté de clé de détermination. c'est simplement pour prévenir que si vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit, j'ai mis un lien explicatifs pour voir à quoi cela consiste ^^**

**Je vous laisse donc ici à votre lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également!**

* * *

**Jake ??? C'était quoi **_**ça**_** ?**

Paul n'avait aucune intention de me lâcher jusqu'à ce que je lui aie tout déballé et Sam commençait à faire le lien avec mon « truc » de ce matin.

**Allez Jacob, laisse toi aller … On veut tout savoir …**

Jared la jouait légèrement sadique sur ce coup là. Ils exerçaient trop de pression, c'était impossible de ne pas y penser. J'ai donc cédé et tous les souvenirs que j'avais en lien avec Ellie ont défilé dans leurs têtes. Leur première réaction a été l'euphorie et puis peu à peu une certaine appréhension s'est installée et juste au moment où j'allais comprendre pourquoi, Sam a donné un ordre Alpha pour que les autres évitent d'y penser. J'ai été très surpris, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait.

**Ce n'est rien Jake, Ellie semble être une bonne amie, je veux juste éviter que ces mauvaises langues ne te mettent mal à l'aise et que cela t'empêche de la fréquenter. Apparemment ça te fait du bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.**

Sam se voulait rassurant et sincère, mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose au-delà de ça qu'il ne voulait pas me dire. Je n'ai cependant pas eu l'occasion d'essayer d'en savoir plus.

**Bon les gars, je pense qu'on a assez discuté pour aujourd'hui, on va cogiter à ça chacun de son côté et on verra bien si on finit par résoudre notre problème. **

Ce sur quoi il s'est retransformé et nous l'avons tous imité. Nous sommes rentrés chez nous et à mon retour, Billy était à la maison.

**Salut papa, alors, tu as passé une bonne après-midi ?**

**Extra, on a gagné le match et pour fêter ça, on est allé boire un verre avec Charlie, tu viens de le manquer de peu d'ailleurs. Et toi ton aprem ?**

**Sympa**.

Je me suis dirigé dans la cuisine, c'était mon tour de faire la cuisine. Des pâtes sauces bolognaises pour changer. Après le repas, j'ai pris le téléphone et je me suis dirigé l'air de rien jusque dans ma chambre. Je me suis allongé sur le lit et j'ai composé le numéro d'Ellie.

**Allô ?**

**Salut Ellie c'est Jacob.**

**Heyyyy bonsoir, ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?**

**Oui ça va. Le chocolat chaud était bon ?**

**Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as raté.**

**La prochaine fois ?**

**T'as intérêt.**

Comme à cette habitude qui s'était installée entre nous, nous nous sommes mis à parler encore et toujours. L'école recommençait le lendemain et ça a été notre principal sujet de conversation. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'Ellie allait côtoyer Bella tous les jours de la semaine. Je ne savais pas quand j'aurais l'occasion de la revoir et si, en définitive, ce n'était pas mieux ainsi, elle avait fait son choix et jusqu'au moment où il deviendrait « irréversible », peut-être valait-il mieux que je prenne quelques distances, que je me prépare à l'inévitable.

**On se retrouve demain après les cours ? J'avoue que j'ai pas mal de devoirs en retard et je pense que ce serait plus encourageant pour moi de les faire avec quelqu'un.**

J'aurais très bien pu rattraper mon retard avec un les gars de la meute qui allaient dans la même école que moi, mais je voulais passer du temps avec Ellie.

**Ok pas de problème. Tu n'a qu'à venir à la maison quand t'as fini les cours.**

**On fait comme ça. A demain !**

**Passe une bonne nuit.**

La semaine a filé à une allure impressionnante sans même que je m'en rende compte. Le retour à l'école a été assez difficile, j'avais accumulé pas mal de retard et me conformer aux horaires strictes me posait quelques problèmes. Néanmoins, je passais toutes mes après-midi avec Ellie, ce qui me permettait de tenir le coup le reste de la journée. Le lundi, je suis allé chez elle conformément à ce qui était prévu et on a buché toute la soirée sur nos devoirs, enfin plutôt sur les miens. Ellie, qui était à jour à l'école, a passé la soirée à voir avec moi ce que j'avais manqué et je devais avouer qu'elle était plutôt bon professeur. Sa maman, Bénédicte, qui était d'une gentillesse infinie, venait régulièrement dans le salon où nous avions établi notre camp de base pour voir si nous n'avions besoin de rien ou pour nous offrir des biscuits ou encore de quoi boire. Le mardi, comme Ellie avait un devoir de sciences à faire, nous sommes allés nous promener, une promenade plus courte que la précédente malgré tout, elle avait juste besoin de prendre des photos de différents arbres et de les identifier à l'aide d'une clé de détermination **(*)**. Au passage, on en a profité pour faire quelques photos amusantes d'elle, de moi et de nous deux aussi. Dans ces cas-là, c'était toujours moi qui prenais la photo comme j'étais plus grand et que j'avais de plus long bras. En rentrant, Billy m'a signalé que Bella avait téléphoné à mon intention et je voyais bien qu'il scrutait ma réaction. Dans un premier temps, j'ai voulu me ruer sur le téléphone pour lui retéléphoner, elle m'avait appelé, elle pensait à moi ! Je voulais entendre le son de sa voix. Et puis, je me suis rappelé la décision que j'avais prise, je savais que si je passais ce coup de fil, je serais malheureux à la fin de la conversation. Je me suis donc résigné et suis allé me coucher. Le mercredi, nous avions congé après-midi, du coup, j'ai proposé à Ellie d'aller au cinéma. Nous sommes allés voir une comédie et la séance s'est terminée en bataille de pop corn. La raison initiale de la bagarre résidait dans le simple fait que je m'étais moqué d'elle parce qu'elle avait eu un fou rire sur une scène absolument pas drôle, un peu vexée, elle m'avait envoyé une poignée de pop corn au visage et de là la guerre avait été déclarée. Nous sommes allés diner dans le premier fast-food que nous avions trouvé et je ne suis rentré chez moi que dans la soirée. Billy m'a de nouveau informé que Bella avait sonné. Cette fois encore et de façon plus violente que la précédente, l'envie de la rappeler m'a submergé et j'avais le téléphone en main quand je me suis repris. Il ne fallait pas, je ne devais pas. Mon père me regardait lutter intérieurement se contentant d'être spectateur, il ne voulait pas m'influencer dans mes choix et je lui en étais très reconnaissant. Le jeudi, je suis allé une fois encore passer mon après-midi chez Ellie, c'était à son tour de choisir ce que nous allions faire. Quand je suis arrivé, elle m'attendait dans le salon avec un DVD en main. Nous avons donc passé notre début de soirée à visionner Troie version longue. Je passais le plus de temps que je pouvais avec elle, et je ne lui avais jamais réellement demandé son avis sur la question. C'est en voyant le passage lorsque Briseis se fait capturer et maintenue captive par Achille que j'y ai pensé. J'accaparais tout le temps d'Ellie sans connaitre son opinion sur la question. Nous étions tous les deux dans le divan qui faisait face à la télévision, elle était couchée du côté gauche la tête sur l'accoudoir et moi j'étais assis à droite, le bras longeant le dessus du divan.

**Ellie ?**

**Mmh ? **Elle a tourné son attention vers moi, légèrement gazeuse**.**

**Je viens de penser à un truc. On passe beaucoup de temps tous les deux et je ne t'ai jamais vraiment demandé si ça ne te dérangeait pas que je m'incruste tous les jours dans ta vie.**

Elle s'est redressée d'un bon, le regard beaucoup plus alerte.

**Elle est bête ta question. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**Je sais pas … C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes obligée de passer du temps avec moi ou que tu n'oses pas me dire que je te dérange.**

Sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir ou de le voir arriver, je me suis ramassé un énorme coussin dans la figure. Quand il est retombé sur mes genoux, c'est une Ellie hilare que j'avais en face de moi.

**Jacob. Sérieusement, franchement, honnêtement … Si j'en avais marre de toi, tu ne crois pas que tu le saurais depuis longtemps ?**

A bien y réfléchir, vu le caractère d'Ellie, qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à dire tout ce qu'elle pensait, ma question me paraissait effectivement superflue et je me suis senti bête.

**Je voulais juste vérifier …** Ai-je dit en essayant de me rattraper.

**Mouais…**

Elle m'a lancé un regard lourd de sous-entendus et puis, à ma grande surprise, elle a aménagé le coussin qui était toujours sur mes jambes pour y installer sa tête. Dans un premier temps, je me suis senti un peu mal à l'aise et puis rapidement, je me suis détendu, je n'avais aucune raison d'être tendu. Vers la fin du film, je caressais les longs cheveux d'Ellie, imprégnant mes doigts de son odeur cannelle. Je suis reparti assez tôt, j'étais de patrouille pour la nuit avec Paul. Quand je suis rentré aux petites heures du matin, Billy avait laissé un message pour me prévenir que Bella avait téléphoné deux fois. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, pourquoi s'acharnait-elle de la sorte à vouloir me joindre ? Avait-elle des ennuis ? J'ai rapidement écarté cette hypothèse, sachant que la sangsue devait la couver comme il le fallait. J'ai jeté le post-it dans la poubelle et je suis allé me coucher pour les quelques heures qu'il me restait. Le jeudi et vendredi après-midi suivants ont été consacré à l'apprentissage d'Ellie à la conduite. Elle m'avait avouée ne pas encore savoir conduire une voiture et je me suis dit que je lui devais bien ça. Le jeudi, je lui avais surtout donné des cours théoriques et le vendredi on avait commencé en douceur les manœuvres de base comme les changements de vitesses, l'embrayage, les choses délicates en somme. J'avais un peu peur pour ma voiture, j'y tenais beaucoup vu le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour la mettre en état, mais Ellie se débrouillait très bien, j'ai donc rapidement été rassuré. On s'était mis d'accord pour qu'elle puisse effectuer ses premiers mètres de conduite pour le lendemain, histoire de tâter un peu le terrain. Quand je suis rentré le vendredi soir, mon père m'a interpellé.

**Jake ?**

**Oui ? Bella a encore appelé ?**

**Heuu oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler.**

**Je t'écoute.**

Je suis allé m'asseoir en face de lui, il semblait vouloir discuter de quelque chose d'important.

**Tu sais que je fais de mon mieux pour rester à l'écart de tes décisions et que je m'efforce de ne pas te donner mes avis.**

**Oui, j'ai remarqué, je t'en remercie beaucoup d'ailleurs.**

Il m'intriguait, je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où il voulait en venir.

**Mais voilà, je voulais simplement que tu saches qu'en tant que père, j'étais content de la décision que tu avais prise. Je te vois parfois avec le sourire et tu sembles tout doucement aller mieux. J'ai espoir que ça continue sur cette lancée. C'est pour cela que je te laisse énormément de liberté, je vois que ça t'est bénéfique et que tu n'exagères pas, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.**

…**.. Merci papa**.

J'étais étonné, un peu gêné et content de voir Billy me déballer tout ça.

**C'est parce que je sais que tu interpréterais mal mes intentions sinon, j'adorerais revoir cette jeune fille … hmmm**

Il semblait chercher à se souvenir de son nom, c'est vrai qu'après tout, il ne l'avait entendu qu'une fois.

**Ellie, elle s'appelle Ellie.**

**Oui, voilà Ellie, j'aimerais tellement la remercier, parce que je sais qu'elle est en partie responsable de cette amélioration. Mais je sais que tu vas me dire « ne te fais pas d'illusions, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ». Je le sais ça, j'ai bien compris que c'était une amie, mais j'aimerais la remercier.**

J'ai rigolé de le voir patauger dans ses excuses et ses explications.

**Pour tout te dire, elle vient demain, je suis en train de lui apprendre à conduire, tu pourras la saluer si tu veux.**

Je savais comment il allait interpréter mes propos, mais tant pis, ça lui faisait plaisir. Après tous les tourments que je lui avais infligés, je lui devais bien ça. Et puis, ça ne me dérangeait pas autant qu'il semblait le croire que je lui présente Ellie. Je n'arrivais pas à me projeter dans l'avenir pour le moment, mais je savais que tant qu'elle ne se lasserait pas, je passerais du temps avec elle. Alors une rencontre avec mon père maintenant ou plus tard…

Je me suis endormi avec cette idée qui au fur et à mesure que j'y pensais me rendait joyeux et me faisait réaliser qu'en définitive, les barrières de mon attachement pour Ellie n'était pas si délimitées que ça et que tout était relativement flou et confus. Samedi matin, je me suis réveillé étonnamment gai. Ellie devait arriver fin de matinée, j'ai donc eu le temps de prendre une douche, mon petit déjeuner bien à mon aise et d'aller vite fait récupérer un CD chez Embry. Je continuais à ruminer pour essayer de mettre le doigt sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Ellie mais en vain. Un bruit de claquement de portière a attiré mon attention et je me suis retourné pour constater que c'était Bella qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi.

**Bella ?**

J'étais complètement perdu. Un gouffre est venu s'emparer de moi m'empêchant toute réaction. Que venait-elle faire ici ?

**Jacob !**

Elle a commencé à courir dans ma direction, je comprenais de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait, c'est comme si mon cerveau refusait de se connecter à la réalité. J'ai senti un choc contre moi et j'ai constaté que c'était Bella qui s'était agrippée de toutes ses forces. Son contact m'a immédiatement sorti de mon hébétement et je l'ai serrée fort contre moi. Son odeur, le contact de sa peau … tous les souvenirs ont surgi en un seul coup me faisait presque exploser la tête.

**Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

Ma voix émue et teintée de reproche. Je lui en voulais, je lui en voulais tellement de me torturer de la sorte et en même temps, j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne reparte jamais. Je voulais qu'elle reste dans mes bras pour toujours. Ma Bella.

**Tu me manquais. Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre au téléphone. J'ai paniqué. **

Elle était au bord des larmes et dans ce tourbillon d'émotions, je n'ai plus su me contenir. J'ai écrasé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'embrassais avec colère, avec hargne, je la maudissais pour le mal qu'elle m'avait fait, qu'elle continuait à me faire et qui persisterait quand elle repartirait, parce qu'elle repartirait, je le savais, mais je l'aimais, tout mon corps transpirait l'amour que je lui portais. J'ai plaqué une main sur ses reins et l'autre sur sa nuque, rendant toute évasion de sa part impossible. Je la voulais et elle resterait contre moi tant que je ne me serais pas rassasié d'elle, si tant était que je puisse un jour me rassasier. Elle avait les lèvres douces et elle se moulait aux miennes dans un délicieux goût salé. C'était mon premier baiser. J'ai ensuite senti Bella tenter de me repousser en attrapant mon visage, mais en vain, j'étais plus fort qu'elle et elle ne me faisait pas bouger d'un centimètre. Sa réaction m'a exaspérée j'ai forcé ses lèvres et son haleine a envahit ma bouche, et dieu que c'était agréable. J'ai senti Bella abandonné, laissant tomber ses bras contre ses flancs, attendant probablement que j'en ai fini avec elle. Cette réaction a douché mes ardeurs et je me suis éloigné d'elle, je la tenais toujours dans mes bras.

**Ca y est ? Tu as fini ? **

Sa voix était empreinte d'aigreur et de colère.

**Oui, mais je peux recommencer si tu n'en as pas eu assez.**

Ma réflexion audacieuse a haussé d'un degré la fureur qui s'était logée dans ses yeux.

**Jake, tu te méprends complètement, ce n'est pas dans ce but que je suis venue… Tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie …**

Je ne l'écoutais plus, alors que j'avais tourné la tête pour fuir son regard, j'avais rencontré celui d'Ellie, figée à quelques mètres de nous, une expression indescriptible sur le visage.

* * *

**Nous voici donc à la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Vous a-t-il plu?????**

**Je tiens à préciser que les lignes du baiser de Jacob ont par moment été directement tirés du Tome 3 (quand Bella se pète la main en le gratifiant d'un coup de poing) J'ai repris ces lignes du point de vue de Jacob et j'ai également ajouté des lignes concernant ses impressions à lui. Je tenais à le dire par respect pour l'auteur. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas le faire au début sous peine de vous gâcher la surprise ^^  
**

**Nous y sommes, la rencontre Bella/Ellie va arriver. Comment pensez-vous que l'une et l'autre vont réagir ??? (Le chapitre est déjà écrit)**

**J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires !!!!**

**A vendredi ;)**

**Bien à vous !**


	9. Chap 9 : confrontations

**Bonjour!!!**

Je vous retrouve ce matin pour le neuvième chapitre !!!

Comme toujours, vos lectures et vos reviews me font énormément plaisir, ils sont en grande partie responsables de ma motivation ^^

**Supergirl971 : Je comprends ta position par rapport à Bella et Ellie ^^ et pour ce qui est de la stupidité de Bella face aux sentiments de Jacob... J'aurais tendance à dire que c'est pratiquement un trait de caractère chez elle :p Merci pour tes reviews :)**

**Fan-de-Jacob-Black : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente qu'Ellie te plaise. Et bien, quand j'ai créé cette histoire, j'ai mis Jacob et Bella dans les personnages parce que ce sont les personnages centraux, si j'avais pu ajouter Ellie je l'aurais fait mais elle n'existe que pour moi ^^huhu. Et puis la finalité du couple avec Jacob est toute la clé de l'histoire, rien n'est encore fait à ce stade ^^**

**Bloom : Ta review me va droit au cœur, mille mercis pour ces compliments!!!!**

**ninoubulle : J'ai également été transportée de joie en lisant ta review. Je suis si contente quand je lis que mon style d'écriture plait et que mon histoire est appréciée. Merci beaucoup!!**

**Neyssie : héhéhé, arrachage de cheveux, bataille de boue et consort ^^ je vois le genre hihihi**

**Eirelav : C'est vrai, c'est très délicat de partager sa propre vision de la suite des évènements et il y a tellement de possibilités que je pense que même en ayant suivi de manière assidue sa lecture, on peut tout à fait passer à côté de l'idée de l'auteur. C'était simplement pour voir, par curiosité, ce n'est pas moi qui vais juger ^^**

**Fleur d'Ange : Merci pour ta review, je suis très heureuse qu'une fois encore mon chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci ne fera pas exception!!**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre et je vous retrouve à la fin ^^**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Remarquant que je ne l'écoutais plus, Bella a dirigé son regard vers le point de mon attention. Lorsqu'elle a remarqué Ellie, elle s'est détachée de moi, comme si elle avait honte d'être dans mes bras, mon cœur s'est serré. Nous sommes restés un moment plantés où nous nous trouvions et c'est naturellement Ellie qui s'est lancée à parler en premier. Elle s'est approché de nous, m'a salué de la main et s'est présentée auprès de Bella de sa voix douce et chaleureuse.

**Salut, Isabella je suppose. Je m'appelle Ellie.**

Bella la regardait, songeuse, elle semblait tenter de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose.

**Juste Bella … bonjour, humm excuse-moi, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue …**

J'ai rigolé intérieurement, je savais que Bella n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom en entier et je savais qu'Ellie détestait les surnoms… Ca promettait.

**Oui, on va à la même école, je suis en seconde.**

Le visage de Bella s'est éclairé et elle a esquissé un sourire timide.

**Ha voilà, je me disais aussi que ton visage m'était familier.**

Son regard a ensuite fait des allers retours entre Ellie et moi, faisant le rapprochement de sa présence ici. Elle a rougi, mal à l'aise.

**Je suis désolée, je n'ai peut-être pas choisi le bon moment pour venir. **

Bella n'a pas cherché à en savoir davantage, estimant probablement qu'elle n'avait pas sa place et fit mine de s'en aller mais Ellie l'a attrapée doucement par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

**Isabella, est-ce que tu es venu ici parce que tu as choisi Jacob ?**

Je me suis tapé les deux mains sur le visage. Ca ne m'étonnait même pas d'Ellie de poser une question pareille aussi facilement que si elle demandait « dis donc, je me demandais, tu as mangé quoi ce matin ? », cependant sa voix était grave et elle avait posé sa question avec beaucoup de sérieux. Comme je m'en doutais, Bella est devenu pivoine et avant que je ne puisse protester ou Bella répondre, mon père est sorti de la maison pour m'interpeler.

**Jake ! Tu veux bien venir un instant, j'ai un gros problème avec la tuyauterie de la salle de bain.**

**Je vais arriver papa, un instant.**

**Non, je voudrais que tu viennes maintenant, avant que la maison ne soit inondée.**

Je fulminais, ce n'était franchement, mais alors franchement pas le moment ! Je me suis retournée vers les deux filles et j'ai pris le ton le plus autoritaire que je pouvais.

**Bon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Nous sommes trois personnes devant cette maison, quand je reviens, il y a toujours trois personnes. C'est bien clair ?**

Bella a regardé ses pieds en hochant faiblement la tête et Ellie a tourné la tête en croisant les bras. Génial ! Je me suis éloigné en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était quoi cette mauvaise blague ? On était où là ? La fuite d'eau n'était pas bien grave et par chance, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour la réparer. Mon père avait vaguement essayé de me demander ce qu'il se passait dehors, mais mon regard en disait long, le sujet n'était pas à aborder pour le moment, il n'a pas insisté. J'étais relativement anxieux de les avoir laissées toutes les deux ensemble. Je connaissais le tempérament très « franc » d'Ellie et le caractère « sensible » de Bella et j'avais comme cette impression que la rencontre d'aujourd'hui n'était pas la meilleure chose qui soit. Lorsque je suis ressorti, elles étaient toujours toutes les deux là. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais, j'ai remarqué que Bella pleurait et qu'Ellie était chamboulée. Nom d'un chien, que s'était-il passé ?

**Bella que se passe-t-il ?**

Mon premier réflexe a été de la prendre dans mes bras. A mon grand étonnement elle s'est blottie davantage contre moi. Ellie nous regardait, le visage triste. Personne ne me répondait.

**Que se passe-t-il ? Ellie que lui as-tu dit ?**

L'intéressée m'a regardée interloquée, je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répondre, je n'arrivais plus à contenir l'énervement qui s'était emparé de moi.

**Ellie, que-lui-as-tu-dit ?? **

Ce silence était de trop, je me suis senti submergé et dépassé par ce qui se passait.

**Tu n'as pas à intervenir de la sorte dans cette histoire, ça ne te concerne pas, ça ne te regarde pas !!! C'est une affaire entre Bella et moi, tu n'as pas à t'immiscer là-dedans.**

Sa stupéfaction s'est peu à peu transformée en horreur, Bella s'est détachée de moi, elle avait cessé de pleurer.

**Non, Jake, ne dis pas ça je t'en prie elle n'a …**

Bella s'est stoppée constatant qu'Ellie s'était mise à courir en direction de la forêt, elle était très bonne coureuse et sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, elle n'était déjà plus à portée de vue. J'ai hésité sur les décisions que je devais prendre à cet instant. Est-ce que je devais tenter de rattraper Ellie ? Peut-être valait-il mieux que je la laisse un peu tranquille dans un premier temps, je venais de la blesser, je le savais. Bella s'est retournée dans ma direction et m'a examiné un instant.

**Jacob, réponds-moi honnêtement. Que représente Ellie pour toi ?**

J'ai été très étonné de cette question. En définitive, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire. N'avait-elle pas choisi sa sangsue ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à ma relation avec Ellie ?

**En quoi ça te concerne ?**

J'ai pris un ton légèrement dédaigneux, je voulais voir sa réaction. Celle-ci n'a pas manqué de me surprendre parce qu'un air désemparé est venu s'afficher sur son beau visage.

**Je …heu …c'est-à-dire … Ça veut dire que tu l'aimes ?**

La profondeur de son désarroi semblait continuer de s'agrandir et je me suis alors demandé si Bella n'était pas jalouse d'Ellie. Je me suis adouci.

**Bella, serais-tu jalouse d'Ellie ?**

Elle n'a pas répondu, se contentant de fuir mon regard. Je lui ai doucement relevé le menton, la forçant à me regarder.

**L'es-tu ?**

Elle a lentement acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête. Mon cœur s'est serré et j'ai doucement approché mon visage du sien pour l'embrasser, elle ne bougeait pas, elle continuait de me fixer avec ses yeux noisettes, elle ne me repoussait pas elle attendait. Juste au moment où mes lèvres allaient se déposer sur les siennes, tous mes sens se sont mis en alerte. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me suis éloigné de Bella et ai fait quelques pas en direction du chemin qu'Ellie avait emprunté quelques instants plus tôt. Au plus je m'avançais au plus j'en étais certain : Victoria était dans les parages. Ma seule pensée s'est alors dirigée vers Ellie. Victoria avait voulu en faire son repas et elle ne devait certainement pas avoir oublié le fait qu'on le lui avait empêché. Je devais la retrouver avant que l'impensable … Il fallait que je la retrouve.

**Jacob ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Bella, je t'en prie, va chercher Sam et reste en sécurité avec Emily, s'il te plait, fais ça pour moi.**

**Mais qu'y a-t-il, je t'en prie Jake, tu me fais peur**.

**Victoria est dans les parages. J'ai peur pour Ellie, Elle a déjà failli y passer une fois. S'il te plait fais ce que je te demande.**

Je l'ai regardé d'une façon qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

**Ok … j'y vais.**

J'ai vérifié qu'elle se dirigeait bien dans la bonne direction puis je me suis mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais, j'espérais trouver Ellie avant Victoria, le fait qu'elle soit avec moi suffirait sans doute à la tenir écartée et je pourrais ramener Ellie en lieu sûr sans la paniquer. Pendant ma course, j'ai repensé aux dernières paroles qu'elle m'avait entendu prononcer, j'avais été dur, tellement dur et injuste. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'avais dit, c'est moi qui l'avais mêlée à tout ça, elle n'avait rien demandé et cependant elle avait été là pour me réconforter. Le souvenir de la clairière, du drap des bonbons, de son visage sur mon torse m'est revenu en mémoire et une larme naissance s'est immédiatement échappée par la vitesse de la course. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

A mon grand soulagement, j'ai fini par la retrouver, elle était assise sur un tronc d'arbre en plein milieu de la forêt, elle fixait ses pieds, perdue dans ses pensées. Je me suis approché d'elle en silence et c'est le craquement d'une branche qui a annoncé ma présente. Elle a relevé le visage vers moi et ses yeux gonflés et rouges m'ont donné envie de mourir. Je l'avais faite pleurer, je regrettais tellement. Je me suis encore rapproché d'elle et j'allais m'excuser, la prendre dans mes bras, la supplier de me pardonner, mais j'ai senti la présence de Victoria, elle était là, elle « chassait ». J'ai juré entre mes dents. Je craignais de ne pas pouvoir protéger Ellie convenablement tout seul, j'espérais que Bella avait pu prévenir Sam et les autres et qu'ils étaient en route. Instinctivement, j'ai collé Ellie contre un arbre et je me suis mis devant elle. Je ne savais pas combien de temps Victoria comptait faire son petit cirque avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

**Jacob ? **

Elle avait la voix paniquée, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et l'inquiétude de mon visage ne devait rien arranger. Le moment redouté est arrivé et en un instant, Victoria se tenait à quelques mètres de nous, débordant d'arrogance et les yeux affamés.

**Ellie, écoute-moi attentivement. **

Je lui parlais sans quitter Victoria des yeux.

**Ce que tu vas voir va très probablement te faire peur, tu vas sans doute avoir envie de t'enfuir le plus loin possible. S'il te plait, reste là où tu es, si tu bouges, j'aurais beaucoup plus de mal à te protéger. Une fois que tout sera terminé et que tu seras en sécurité, je te laisserai tranquille si tu ne veux plus me revoir. Mais en attendant, je t'en supplie, fais moi confiance.**

J'ai risqué un coup d'œil dans sa direction comme elle ne me répondait pas, mon discours l'avait complètement paniquée, cependant, elle a acquiescé de la tête et elle m'a répondu très faiblement.

**Je te fais confiance.**

Sans perdre un instant, je me suis avancé de quelques pas vers Victoria et je me suis transformé, déchirant tous mes vêtements. Je n'ai pas osé regarder Ellie, j'avais peur de la réaction que je pourrais lire dans ses yeux.

**Salut clébard. Tu m'as manqué tu sais.**

Victoria était sûre d'elle et a commencé à courir à toute vitesse dans toutes les directions pour me perturber. J'essayais d'anticiper ses trajectoires et j'ai réussi à l'attraper fermement par le mollet, je comptais lui arracher la jambe, mais elle s'est violemment retournée et m'a rejeté d'un puissant coup de pied. Ensuite elle s'est amusée à me faire courir dans le but de me fatiguer. Je n'ai pas longtemps joué à son jeu et une fois encore, ayant deviné sa trajectoire, je l'ai interceptée en pleine course, bondissant sur elle et l'ai faite tombée au sol.

**Jake, est-ce que ça va ?**

La meute avait été prévenue et se rapprochait à toute vitesse de nous, je me suis senti soulagé.

**J'essaie de la retenir ici. Faites au plus vite.**

Cependant, Victoria a remarqué mon inattention et en a profité pour se dégager. Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait recommencer son petit manège de course poursuite, elle s'est au contraire violemment précipitée sur moi m'entrainant sur plusieurs mètres pour finir littéralement encastré dans un arbre. Le temps que je me redresse et recouvre mes esprits, Victoria en avait profité pour se ruer en direction d'Ellie. Cette dernière avait un regard horrifié mais comme elle me l'avait promis, elle ne bougeait pas. Je me suis alors mis à courir de toutes mes forces, mais Victoria était déjà à côté d'elle, elle l'avait prise dans ses bras en prenant soin de l'immobiliser et s'apprêtait à lui mordre le cou. Elle me toisait avec une victoire insolente et je continuais de courir désespérément. Non pas Ellie, pitié, pas Ellie, pas ça, non, non, NON.

Juste au moment où les dents acérées de la sangsue allait entrer en contact avec la peau rose d'Ellie, Embry s'est jeté sur elle lui faisant lâcher sa proie, le corps d'Ellie est retombé inerte sur le sol. Le reste de la meute est arrivé et s'est chargé d'attraper Victoria, l'empêchant toute fuite. Je me suis dirigé en premier lieu vers mon amie pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, elle semblait juste assommée puis, j'ai reporté mon attention sur cette buveuse de sang que je maudissais de tout mon être. Le reste de la bande avait compris que j'en avais besoin et ils m'ont laissé lui porter le coup fatal. Victoria n'était plus et mon cœur s'est allégé d'un poids. Sam a ordonné aux autres d'aller brûler le corps et Ellie s'est redressée en secouant la tête puis elle a posé ses yeux sur nous, apeurée. Il fallait que je lui parle, le problème c'est que j'avais détruit mes vêtements et je me voyais mal avoir une conversation avec elle nu comme un vers. Paul qui avait bien entendu lu dans mes pensées s'est alors éloigné et est revenu quelques minutes à peine avec un pantalon dans la gueule, il l'a déposé juste devant moi et m'a gratifié d'un « bonne chance » avant de partir avec le reste du groupe. J'ai été très étonné que Sam ne me donne aucun ordre concernant la révélation de notre secret, mais je lui en étais reconnaissant. Ellie a regardé les autres s'en aller puis a reporté son attention vers moi, un mélange d'incompréhension et de peur se lisait dans ses yeux. J'ai tenté de m'approcher d'elle pour jauger sa réaction, à mon grand étonnement, elle ne s'est pas reculée. Je me suis donc approché davantage de sorte que mon museau n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son nez. Elle fixait mes yeux et a fini par m'adresser un sourire timide. Hésitante, elle a levé le bras pour me toucher, elle s'est arrêtée plusieurs fois sur sa lancée comme pour voir si elle en avait la permission. Lorsque sa main est entrée en contact avec ma fourrure, je l'ai vue se détendre et élargir son sourire. Je devais lui parler, mais tout d'abord, il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre que je devais me rhabiller. J'ai donc agrippé le pantalon et l'ai secoué devant elle. Elle m'a lancé un regard interrogateur, la tâche allait être plus difficile que je ne le pensais. J'ai donc soufflé un bon coup puis j'ai dirigé ma patte vers elle pour qu'elle comprenne que je la visais et puis je me suis caché les yeux avec cette même patte. J'ai répété une fois encore mes gestes en terminant par secouer le pantalon. Les yeux d'Ellie se sont éclairés, elle venait de comprendre.

**Oh, tu veux que je ferme les yeux pour que tu puisses enfiler ton pantalon c'est ça ?**

J'ai acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête.

**Ok.**

Elle s'est donc exécutée, allant même juste qu'à mettre ses mains devant ses yeux et me tourner le dos. Je me suis donc retransformé et j'ai enfilé le pantalon à toute vitesse. Puis je me suis dirigé vers Ellie, rempli d'appréhensions. Je me suis arrêté à quelques pas d'elle. Je n'arrivais pas à parler et elle attendait toujours le dos tourné que je lui donne le feu vert pour regarder. J'ai toussoté et elle s'est redressée d'un bond. Elle se tenait là, devant moi, les cheveux en pagaille, les yeux rouges, ses vêtements étaient sales et elle me souriait, ce sourire qui d'ordinaire me remplissait le cœur était en train de le hacher menu à cet instant précis, parce que je ne le méritais pas. J'ai pas à pas réduit l'espace qui nous séparait et arrivé à sa hauteur. Alors que je ne n'avais pas décroché mes yeux des siens un seul instant, je n'ai plus pu soutenir son regard et je me suis laisser tomber à genoux, mes bras ont lentement enlacé sa taille et j'ai enfui mon visage dans son ventre.

**Je suis désolé …. Tellement, tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi.**

Je m'excusais pour tout, pour ce que je lui avais dit, pour la peine que je lui avais causée, pour les conséquences que cela avait engendré, pour le risque qu'elle avait couru de mourir. Elle ne me répondait pas et mon angoisse grandissait, j'ai réalisé à cet instant quelque chose que je savais déjà, je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle et, malgré le fait qu'elle avait plus d'une raison de me fuir et de me rayer à jamais de son existence, j'espérais comme un fou qu'elle veuille encore de moi dans sa vie. Elle a entouré mon visage de ses bras menus, me caressant les cheveux et puis j'ai senti qu'elle s'accroupissait pour me faire face. Elle a déposé sa main glacée sur ma joue.

**Hey, ça va, Jacob, on est amis pas vrai ?**

**Tu me pardonnes ?** Ai-je demandé faiblement, une boule à la gorge.

**Bien sûr que je te pardonne, idiot. **

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai serrée fort, très fort, j'avais mon nez dans ses cheveux et je humais à plein poumons sa délicieuse odeur de cannelle. Puis j'ai relâché mon étreinte, le moment fatidique était arrivé et je lui devais des explications.

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Alors alors alors???Ça vous a plu???**

**Sinon, j'ai bien entendu écrit la "confrontation" Bella-Ellie. Étant donné que Jacob s'en allait, le point de vue d'écriture était différent (je l'ai écrit d'un point de vue de l'auteur), c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne fait pas partie de ce chapitre :)**

**Je le publierai dimanche, ce ne sera pas un dixième chapitre parce qu'il est plus court que les autres et bien entendu le dixième chapitre sera publié lundi.**

**A ce propos, faut que je m'y mette, il n'est pas encore terminé, j'ai eu une envie irrésistible d'écrire un OS qui m'a pris un peu de temps (le temps de l'écrire, de le corriger et de le publier) ^^**

**Voilou!!! A vos commentaires!! :) :)**

**Bien à vous!**


	10. Entretien Bella Ellie du chapitre 9

**Chose promise, chose due!!**

**Ceci n'est donc pas un chapitre supplémentaire mais plutôt une "add-on" du chapitre précédent, le chapitre 9, basé sur la conversation échangée entre Bella et Ellie. **

**Merci merci merci pour vos reviews !!! Elles me touchent toujours autant et j'en ai besoin (j'avoue), ça me motive énormément pour mon écriture.**

**Fleur d'Ange : se prendre un voyage!!! Je ne connaissais pas l'expression et j'adore ! Bella se serait-elle laissée embrasser ...Bonne question, est-ce que cet aparté te donnerait des pistes? On verra ^^ Je pense également, comme toi, que Jacob réalise beaucoup de chose dans le chapitre 9 :)**

**Anouk : Merci pour ta review! Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à la lire ^^**

**Neyssie : Tu crois qu'il lui donne de faux espoirs? Peut-être inconsciemment alors ... Et puis... Nous les filles on est bien connues pour voir ce qu'on a envie de voir aussi :p Si Ellie a cette impression, peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle cherche...allons savoir!**

**Supergirl971 : Comme toujours, ta review pleine de réflexion me fait très plaisir! Pas facile la rencontre hein ^^ hihi. Sinon, halalalala cette angoisse permanente sur la fin et l'issue de son choix hein ^^ héhé. En ce qui concerne l'action, c'est promis et c'est prévu, il y en aura encore! Et pour ce qui est de ton souhait, je l'exauce à l'instant ^^ la suite pour ce qu'elles se sont racontées!**

**Bloom : Merci merci!! J'adore qu'on apprécie mon histoire ^^ **

**Abbye : Merci pour toutes ces reviews très très gentilles et pleines d'intérêts!!!! Effectivement, les commentaires sont tellement stimulants pour l'écriture!!! J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira.**

**Peirlav : Hello! Je suis bien contente et très flattée que mes idées te plaisent, vraiment!! :)**

**Pour ce chapitre, le point de vue est, je le rappelle, celui du narrateur. Je l'ai choisi parce qu'il me permettait de pouvoir dévoiler les parcelles de sentiment de chacune des deux filles au moment où je le souhaitais. Je me suis dit qu'un point de vue unique de Bella aurait empêché une bonne compréhension de l'état d'Ellie. D'où mon choix. J'espère que cela vous plaira :)**

* * *

Jacob venait de s'en aller laissant les deux jeunes femmes en tête à tête. Ellie n'avait pas perdu le fil de ses idées, elle voulait connaitre les raisons de la présence de Bella. Il s'agissait de Jacob et elle se refusait de le revoir tourmenté comme il avait pu l'être il y a quelques jours, il commençait petit à petit à aller mieux et même si le plus dur restait encore à faire, il était inconcevable de revoir cette souffrance imprégnée sur le visage de son ami.

**Donc … Est-ce que tu es là parce que tu as choisi Jacob ?**

Elle avait réitéré sa demande, le regard rivé au sol, un peu gênée.

Bella s'est empourprée.

**Non je … C'est que Jacob est mon meilleur ami et hummm … Je n'avais plus de ses nouvelles. Je me suis inquiétée et j'ai décidé de venir le voir.**

Bella a hésité un instant, ouvrant plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler sans succès. Ellie restait silencieuse, comme vaguement perdue dans ses pensées.

**Tu… tu as dit « choisi Jacob » … c'est parce que …** Avait-elle fini par oser demander à Ellie.

**Oui, je suis au courant … Jacob m'a, disons, beaucoup parlé de toi.**

Bella ne savait plus où se mettre, elle a jeté un regard en direction de la maison de Jacob espérant que celui-ci ne tarderait pas à revenir. Voyant le malaise qui s'installait, Ellie reprit.

**Je… Je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas paraitre déplacée, c'est juste que j'ai été surprise de te voir en arrivant … de vous voir …**

Elle n'avait pas achevé sa phrase laissant en suspens le sous-entendu qu'elle les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser.

**Tu nous as vus nous … ?**

Ellie s'est contentée de hocher de la tête, fixant ses petites ballerines noires.

**Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Jacob m'a embrassée sans vraiment y réfléchir, il …**

Elle sentait un besoin vital de se justifier devant cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas les relations exactes qu'il y avait entre Ellie et Jacob ou si c'était parce qu'elle se sentait mal vis-à-vis d'Edward.

**Il t'aime. **A doucement coupé Ellie.** Il t'aime énormément et il en souffre beaucoup. Je ne te juge pas Isabella, promis.**

Elle a marqué un temps de pause, puis a adressé un sourire sincère à Bella.

**Je pense que tu as été confrontée malgré toi à aimer deux personnes sans savoir qu'un jour il te faudrait faire un choix. J'ai l'impression que tu essaies avec force de te voiler la face pour retarder l'échéance parce que tu sais à quel point c'est difficile lorsqu'il faut choisir pour renoncer. Mais si je peux me permettre Isabella, attendre ne fera qu'aggraver les choses, regarde Jacob comme il souffre et te voir revenir comme ça, je n'ose imaginer dans quel état il doit être à présent.**

Ellie a dirigé son regard sur la maison de Jacob, un air triste sur le visage. Expression qui n'a pas échappée à Bella.

**Ellie ? Si je peux me permettre cette question … Qu'y a-t-il exactement entre toi et Jake ?**

Aussi vite qu'elle avait posé la question, elle l'avait regrettée, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaitre la réponse. Les propos qu'Ellie avait exprimés quelques instants plus tôt commençaient à faire écho dans sa tête faisant peu à peu voler en éclat la barrière qu'elle avait construite entre elle et la réalité, la dure réalité. Ellie a réfléchi quelques instants avant de répondre et s'est adressée à Bella le regard dans le vide.

**Jacob est un ami précieux. Je ne le connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que toi**. Un petit sourire triste est venu habiller ses lèvres, son regard toujours dans le vide**. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers jours, il avait besoin de se confier, alors je l'ai écouté et épaulé du mieux que j'ai pu. **Elle a ensuite planté ses immenses yeux océans dans le regard chocolat de Bella. **Jacob est quelqu'un de bien, lorsqu'on le connait, on ne désire plus qu'une seule chose, c'est qu'il soit heureux. On fait alors tout ce qu'on peut pour le voir sourire de ce sourire qui laisse découvrir toutes ses dents et, avec un peu de chance, on l'entend rire à gorge déployée et on ne peut que l'accompagner dans son hilarité. Il ne mérite que le bonheur parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien. C'est tout ce que je veux pour lui.**

Bella a senti alors une gênante et horrible boule s'immiscer dans sa gorge, les larmes lui sont montées aux yeux lui troublant la vue et elle ne parvenait pas encore à en identifier la cause. Était-ce parce que cette fille avait passé autant de temps avec son Jacob ou était-ce parce qu'elle se rendait compte de au combien elle avait rendu son meilleur ami malheureux ou peut-être encore parce que tout ce qu'Ellie pensait et voulait pour Jacob, elle le ressentait également et que ça la troublait ? Ellie lui a alors posé la question, celle qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, celle à laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre.

**Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?**

Bella a ouvert la bouche pour parler et l'a refermée aussitôt, les pleures avaient raison d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas les contenir. Ellie quant à elle attendait calmement sa réponse, non sans une certaine anxiété, la décision de Bella influencerait également sur sa vie. A cet instant, Jacob sortait de la maison et se dirigeait vers elles le visage soucieux.

* * *

**Et nous voici déjà à la fin de ce "bonus" si je peux me permettre l'expression lol **

**J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous a plu et qu'il a permis de compléter le précédent chapitre, c'était mon but.**

**Et puis, ben je vous retrouve déjà lundi!!! Je vais bosser hard d'ailleurs parce que, j'avoue (et oui j'ai honte) mais le chapitre 10 n'est pas encore terminé :x gloups. Cet OS m'a vraiment mise en retard :p :p Mais ça sera là lundi!!! Sans faute ! **

**D'ici là ...**

**Bien à vous!**


	11. Chap 10 : Explications

**Et nous voici déjà de retour pour le chapitre 10!!**

**Encore et toujours merci à vous de me lire et d'être une des raisons majeure de ma motivation à écrire!**

**Supergirl791 : Je suis bien bien contente que cet aparté ait été constructif et qu'il t'ai plu. Je pense comme toi, Belle et Ellie sont différentes, mais je pense qu'elles ont suffisamment de bon sens et de maturité pour ne pas se taper dessus comme des chiffonnières ^^**

**Ninoubulle : Waou, un compliment qui m'a laissé rêveuse pendant un petit moment j'avoue... ^^ Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément!**

**Neyssie : Je suis désolée que l'entretien ne se soit pas déroulé comme tu l'espérais ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même!**

**Fleur d'Ange : ^^ héhé. Reste à savoir avec qui il sera en fin de compte (et c'est là qu'il se retrouve tout seul en fin de compte hein :D hahaha *ri derrière son écran*) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)**

**Fan0190 : Merci merci merci d'apprécier mon histoire!!! Et merci d'aimer mon personnage ^^ ça me transporte toujours de joie. J'ai effectivement mis Jacob et Bella parce qu'ils faisaient partie de l'histoire ^^ Maintenant, quant à la finalité du couple, rien n'est encore décidé et tout reste à déterminer :p**

**Bloom : Ca aussi c'est du sacré compliment parce qu'en effet, un lundi xD hummm jamais sympa le lendemain qui annonce la fin du week-end. J'espère que la suite plaira!**

**Bonne lecture à vous!!**

* * *

**Ellie, je crois que je te dois des explications. Je te demande simplement de m'écouter et une fois que tu auras entendu ce que j'ai à te dire, je te ramènerai chez toi et comme je te l'ai dit, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je cesserai de t'importuner et sortirai de ta vie.**

Elle a dégluti bruyamment mais n'a rien répondu, attendant que je lui donne mes explications. Je lui ai tout dit, tout, les vampires, les loups-garous, je lui ai donné toutes les caractéristiques de chaque race, j'ai précisé les pouvoirs d'Edward, d'Alice, de Jasper – noms qu'il m'a été difficile de me souvenir-, du régime alimentaire des Cullens, je lui ai parlé de tout ce que je savais sur l'histoire de Bella et de son buveur de sang, je lui ai parlé de Laurent et de Victoria, de la première fois que l'on s'était rencontrés et de ce à quoi elle avait échappé. Quand j'ai eu terminé de parlé, il n'y avait plus rien qu'elle pouvait encore ignorer. Il lui a fallu du temps pour digérer tout ça, beaucoup de temps, elle regardait dans le vide pendant qu'elle gérait le choc et moi j'étais face à elle lui tenant les mains. Et puis tout d'un coup, son regard s'est reposé sur moi et son visage s'est peu à peu réanimé.

**Ca … Ca explique pas mal de choses.** A-t-elle conclu encore gazeuse.

Je ne répondais rien, j'attendais de savoir ce qu'elle allait décider pour l'avenir. Elle a lu l'angoisse dans mes yeux et s'est empressée d'y répondre.

**Oh non Jacob, non …**

Elle s'est agrippée à mon cou et m'a serré fort.

**Peu importe ce que tu es, ça m'est égal, tu restes Jacob et sans toi, je serais déjà morte. Je ne veux pas qu'on cesse de se voir …**

J'étais soulagé, j'ai répondu à son étreinte en l'enlaçant à nouveau.

**Merci.** Ai-je murmuré.

Nous nous sommes finalement levés et nous sommes dirigés vers la réserve. Comme Ellie était encore un peu patraque et peu assurée dans ses gestes, je lui ai tenu la main tout le temps du trajet de retour. Nous sommes restés silencieux, Ellie était pensive, elle devait très probablement continuer d'assimiler tout ce que je lui avais dit, quant à moi, j'étais soulagé qu'elle soit toujours en vie et je me demandais si Bella était toujours à la Push. Arrivés à destination, j'ai emmené Ellie chez moi, je voulais qu'elle puisse se reposer et manger quelque chose, j'avais entendu son ventre gargouiller et je savais qu'une hypoglycémie n'allait pas tarder si elle ne mangeait rien. Bella était là, assise dans le fauteuil, en nous voyant entrer, elle s'est immédiatement relevée, le regard inquiet.

**Est-ce que ça va ?** A-t-elle demandé.

**Oui, ça va. Tout est fini, on l'a eue.**

Bella a eu un long soupire de soulagement et puis elle a regardé Ellie, elle hésitait probablement à demander plus de détails sur ce qui s'était passé sachant qu'Ellie n'était pas censée être au courant de tout.

**Tu peux parler ouvertement Bella, Ellie est au courant.** Ai-je simplement dit en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Bella a attendu que je revienne pour parler, et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si elle était choquée, surprise ou indignée.

**Qu…Quoi ?** A-t-elle bégayé. **Mais Jacob, comment as-tu pu … Je veux dire … les ordres de Sam et …**

**Sam ne m'en a pas empêché.** Lui ai-je répondu en apportant un sandwich et un verre d'eau à Ellie qui s'était assise dans le fauteuil. Elle semblait gênée d'être le centre de la conversation.

**Elle sait même pour Edward et …**

**Oui, elle sait tout, tout, tout. **

Je commençais à m'impatienter, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle en faisait tout un fromage. Elle était bien au courant elle. Bella a senti mon ton légèrement désagréable et a commencer à rougir.

**Ecoute, je n'ai strictement rien contre Ellie, mais je ne sais pas si tu avais le droit de parler du secret des Cullens, je veux dire, c'est leur secret à eux et …**

Elle ne me regardait pas, mal à l'aise. Je connaissais Bella et je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas dire ce genre de chose et je savais, douloureusement, qu'elle était très soucieuse de préserver le secret de ses buveurs de sang adorés.

**Oui ben tu vois, je n'ai pas eu trop le choix. Comment voulais-tu que je passe sous silence **_**ce**_** secret en sachant qu'Ellie s'est retrouvée dans les bras de Victoria, à deux doigts de se faire mordre le cou ? Je lui aurai dit quoi hein ? Je pense que vu ce qu'elle a vécu, elle avait largement le droit de savoir.**

Les yeux de Bella se sont écarquillés et elle a porté son attention sur le cou d'Ellie qui mangeait en silence son sandwich, une gêne que je ne lui connaissais pas semblait avoir pris possession d'elle, je ne l'avais jamais vue que décontractée et sereine. On pouvait distinguer une écorchure à l'endroit où Victoria avait déposé ses dents et un peu de sang sec s'était figé autour de la blessure. Bella s'est mordillée la lèvre, elle n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'Ellie avait enduré et je n'avais aucune peine à deviner qu'elle devait s'en vouloir d'avoir parlé de la sorte.

**Je … Je suis désolée. Cependant, … Non rien.**

Un silence pesant avait envahi la maison et je me suis alors rendu compte que Billy était absent, il devait très probablement être allé chez Harry ou quelque chose de ce genre. Au bout de dix minutes sans bruit, je me suis relevé et me suis posté devant la porte d'entée. Ellie avait terminé de manger et Bella jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.

**Bon, je vous ramène chez vous, je pense que nous avons eu notre compte pour aujourd'hui**.

Bella s'est levée aussitôt et s'est dirigée vers moi.

**Oui tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de me reconduire, j'ai ma camionnette.**

Il était hors de question que je laisse Bella rentrer chez elle, je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que toutes ces nouvelles l'avaient abasourdie et elle était trop gazeuse pour conduire. Ma décision était sans appel.

**Je te la rapporterai ta camionnette, là tu viens avec moi.**

Bella n'a plus objecté et j'ai interpellé Ellie pour que nous puissions nous mettre en route. La journée était loin de s'être déroulée de la façon dont je l'avais imaginée et je me sentais un peu perdu. Nous sommes arrivés devant la maison de Bella et à peine étions-nous sortis de la voiture que mon buveur de sang préféré faisait son appariation devant nous, accompagné d'Alice. Je sentais également la présence d'autres vampires qui rôdaient dans les environs et je ne me suis pas senti à l'aise, cette odeur était vraiment infernale. Tandis que Bella se ruait dans les bras d'Edward, celui-ci a porté son attention vers moi, cherchant très probablement dans ma mémoire les évènements qu'il avait manqué. Je lui ai balancé mon regard le plus meurtrier en hurlait mentalement « _sors de ma tête _». Il a fait une grimace et a redirigé son attention vers Bella qui lui expliquait la situation. Il lui a adressé un sourire de réconfort et rempli de tendresse. Ca m'écœurait. J'ai senti une pression au niveau de mon bras, c'était Ellie qui m'avait rejoint et qui tentait de me reconnecter à la Terre. Vu l'expression de son visage, je n'avais aucun mal à savoir qu'elle avait perçu les émotions qui habitaient mon visage et, fidèle à elle-même, elle voulait me réconforter. Je lui ai adressé le meilleur sourire que j'étais capable de faire à cet instant-là.

**On y va ?** A-t-elle murmuré.

**Oui on y va. **

J'ai redirigé mon regard vers Bella et sa sangsue pour lui rappeler que je lui rapporterais sa camionnette sans faute et j'ai constaté qu'Edward fixait Ellie avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Je fulminais intérieurement, je savais qu'il lisait dans sa tête et c'était intolérable, j'allais lui cracher toutes les insultes possibles à la figure quand il a commencé à faire des allers-retours entre Ellie et moi et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je me suis surpris à simplement lui demander « _Quoi ?_ » d'un ton agressif. De là, j'ai vu le regard d'Ellie changer et se faire implorant envers Edward, je comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. Et comme si je n'avais pas eu mon compte d'incompréhension, l'attention d'Edward s'est alors dirigée vers les bois, il fixait un point alors que rien n'était visible. J'ai réalisé que la meute qui n'était pas loin, ils avaient également senti la présence renforcée des buveurs de sang et ils tenaient probablement à être dans les environs, « au cas où ». C'est à cet instant là qu'Edward a violemment porté un poing à sa tempe, comme si une douleur violente venait de lui traverser le crâne. Bella s'est inquiétée et lui demandait sans cesse ce qui n'allait pas, la sangsue ne répondait pas, il semblait tenter de reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. J'avais eu mon compte de bizarreries pour un seul jour, j'ai laissé tomber, c'était son problème, pas le mien. Ses maux de crâne ne me concernaient pas et qu'il aille au diable avec. Je me suis contenté du strict minimum de conversation avant de partir.

**Bella, je te ramène ta camionnette ce soir. Salut.**

J'ai ouvert la portière côté passager pour qu'Ellie puisse s'y installer, je suis monté à toute vitesse à ma place et j'ai démarré sans demander mon reste.

Nous sommes arrivés rapidement chez Ellie sans avoir échangé un mot. Je l'ai raccompagnée jusque devant sa porte pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle m'a adressé son joli sourire et j'ai entrepris de dégager les cheveux qui tombaient le long de sa nuque, masquant une fine cicatrice insignifiante, mais qui demeurerait cependant à jamais. Je l'ai parcourue du bout du doigt, c'était ma faute, je m'en voudrai toujours. Un frisson a parcouru sa chair et elle n'osait plus me regarder dans les yeux. Je me suis senti mal à l'aise, je n'avais même pas songé que ça lui déplairait et alors que je me tournais pour rejoindre la voiture, elle m'a retenue par le bras et a rapidement déposé un baiser sur ma joue. J'ai été très surpris par son geste et je cherchais désespérément une explication dans ses yeux, mais tout ce que j'ai pu trouvé c'était une teinte rosée sur les joues d'Ellie, teinte que je ne connaissais pas chez elle et un sourire timide, presqu'embarrassé. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'en voir davantage parce qu'elle a rapidement ouvert la porte et s'est engouffrée chez elle non sans m'avoir adressé un dernier salut de la main. Je suis ensuite rentré chez moi et après avoir fait un rapide résumé à mon père sur ce qui venait de se passer, je me suis décidé à rapporter la camionnette à Bella. Une fois devant chez elle, j'ai garé la voiture et constatant que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, je me suis mis en chemin pour rentrer.

J'ai passé une nuit très agitée, je me perdais dans des rêves n'ayant pas le moindre logique mélangeant Bella, Ellie, la meute, Edward, des mots dont je n'en comprenais pas le sens, des gestes dont je ne percevais pas la signification et un sentiment permanent de frustration tapissait le décor de ces songes étranges.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé très tard, l'heure du déjeuner était passée. J'ai tout de même entrepris de me faire un bol de céréales, ne pouvant commencer correctement une journée sans avoir pris un petit-déjeuner. Je me suis mis à table et ai commencé à manger quand mon père est venu me tenir compagnie. Il m'a fait un rapidement briefing du programme de sa journée et a terminé par me signaler que Bella et Ellie avaient téléphoné à mon intention et qu'elles souhaitaient que je les recontacte.

**Tu es bien le digne fils de ton père, un vrai tombeur.** A plaisanté Billy.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, il n'en manquait jamais une pour dire des bêtises pareilles. Il m'a gratifié d'une tape dans le dos et s'est éloigné, toujours hilare de sa blague absolument pas drôle. Une fois le bol de céréales vide dans l'évier, je me suis dirigé vers le téléphone et j'ai composé le numéro de Bella., c'est elle-même qui a décroché et la conversation était étrangement tendue.

**Au fait, merci d'avoir rapporté la camionnette**. M'avait-elle dit après un silence gênant.

**Je t'en prie, je te l'avais promis.**

**Ouais …. Dis Jacob, je vais passer une semaine à Jacksonville avec Edward chez ma mère. On se voit à mon retour d'accord ?**

**Heuu… oui, oui bien sûr. Amuse-toi bien là-bas et profites-en pour prendre quelques couleurs.**

**D'accord. Je …Je vais te laisser. A plus Jake.**

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre qu'elle avait raccroché. J'avais trouvé la conversation étrange et je ne parvenais pas à déterminer pourquoi. Je me suis donc décidé à téléphoner à Ellie et après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, nous avons décidé de passer l'après-midi ensemble chez moi pour changer. Avant de passer la prendre, je suis allé rapidement rejoindre la meute, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de leur parler depuis les évènements de la veille. Dès que je me suis transformé, j'ai senti que Sam, Paul, Embry et Jared n'étaient pas loin.

**Hey salut Jake, comment ça va ?**

**Ca va Jared et vous ?**

**Ca va. **Ont-ils répondu ensemble.

**Dis donc. M'a interpellé Paul. C'était tendu hier, on a bien cru que le moment fatidique allait se pointer.**

**Oui ça a été une journée assez mouvementée.**

**On a eu Victoria, c'est le principal**. A commenté Sam.

**Oui, je suis bien d'accord. C'est un souci en moins.**

**Ouep, mais pas le dernier**. A suggéré Embry.

**Oui, il nous faut toujours résoudre le problème de la … décision de Bella.** A repris Sam, l'air grave.

**Je sais.** Ai-je soufflé. **J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne trouve pas de solution pour le moment. De toute façon, Bella est partie pour une semaine à Jacksonville chez sa mère. Je doute qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit là-bas.**

Sam a acquiescé songeur. Paul a repris de plus belle, il semblait en grande forme et il trottait en rond autour de moi, un vrai gamin.

**Alors comme ça « Ellie » est au courant de tout hein. Elle est plus jolie en vrai que dans tes souvenirs.**

J'ai grogné.

**T'insinue quoi là ?** Ai-je sifflé.

**Eh calme-toi mon vieux. J'insinue juste qu'elle est jolie et que le fait qu'elle soit au courant facilite les choses.**

**Facilite quelles choses ?**

Paul a pris un air arrogant et je n'avais qu'une envie, lui tomber dessus pour lui faire ravaler sa suffisance.

**Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je m'intéresse à elle. Il te les faut toutes pour toi peut-être Jacob ?**

Je me suis mis à courir dans sa direction, les crocs bien en évidence, mais Sam et Embry se sont interposés.

**On se calme tous les deux.**

**Ellie est une amie et toi tu es un type arrogant et prétentieux, tu ne lui ferais que de la peine. Je t'interdis de la toucher.**

**C'est ça, c'est ça, si tu le dis.**

Sam a décidé que la conversation était terminée et a changé de sujet.

**Jake, Emily fait un repas ce soir pour nous tous. Elle voudrait que tu viennes, ça fait un moment que tu n'as plus mangé à la maison.**

Je me suis senti mal à l'aise.

**C'est que …**

**Ellie est la bienvenue.** M'a-t-il coupé.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire davantage, il avait bien vu que je devais passer l'après-midi avec elle.

**Ok, je vais lui en parler**.

J'ai senti l'impatience de Paul d'être ce soir et j'ai grogné dans sa direction. Il a ricané avant de reprendre forme humaine.

**Tracasse pas va, il fait ça pour t'emmerder tu le sais bien. **

**Ouais, il a intérêt.**

Je me suis transformé à mon tour et après m'être rhabillé, j'ai pris la route en direction de la maison d'Ellie. Je venais à peine de me garer que je l'ai vue sortir de chez elle. La réflexion que m'avait faite Paul me trottait dans la tête et j'ai entrepris de la regarder plus attentivement alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la voiture. Elle portait une sorte de robe-tunique qui arrivait à mi cuisse dans des tons gris perle, un jeans et des petits escarpins gris avec un petit talon. J'avais toujours su qu'elle était jolie, mais c'est vrai qu'elle était plus que ça. Ses cheveux châtains foncés lisses me semblaient plus soyeux que d'habitude, la couleur de ses yeux plus intense et l'éclat de son visage plus rayonnant encore. Elle s'est engouffrée dans l'habitacle et m'a donné ce joli sourire qui, à mon grand étonnement, m'avait beaucoup manqué.

**Alors, on va faire quoi chez toi ? **

Elle avait cet entrain dans la voix qui m'a immédiatement rassuré, j'avais peur que les évènements de la veille ne l'ai perturbée et qu'elle agisse différemment avec moi après ça, mais non, elle était toujours le même petit lutin pétillant et c'était réconfortant.

**Et bien, Sam nous a proposé d'aller manger chez lui avec le reste de la bande. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

**Nous ?** A-t-elle répété, incréduble.

**Heuu oui. Toi et moi, nous quoi. Si tu ne veux pas, je leur dis non tout simplement, il n'y a pas de problème.**

**Oh non, ça me va très bien. C'est parfait. J'ai hâte de faire leur connaissance.**

**Ouais …**

La sale tronche de Paul m'est revenue en mémoire et mes dents se sont mises à grincer malgré moi. Et puis mon attention s'est reportée sur Ellie qui venait de répéter à voix basse « nous » pensant probablement que je ne l'avais pas entendu et puis elle a baissé les yeux sur ses mains un sourire timide aux lèvres. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir compris ce que ça signifiait et nous nous sommes mis en route pour la réserve.

* * *

**Je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre 10 et j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé et que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant!**

**Concernant le passage devant la maison de Bella, la petite réunion improvisée et tout ça, si vous n'avez pas tout compris ... C'est normal :D pas de panique mdr (enfin j'espère quand même que ça ne vous a pas totalement perturbées :x). J'ai prévu un unique POV Edward pour ce passage qui sera probablement dévoilé en temps utile. Sinon, je pense (et j'espère) avoir laissé des indices qui ne permettent d'avoir des pistes. Je pense notamment au passage où la meute découvre l'existence d'Ellie à travers les pensées de Jacob ...  
**

**Dans l'attente de vos reviews si précieuses, je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi ^^**

**Bien à vous!**


	12. Chap 11 : compréhensions

**Bonsoir!!!**

**Oui il est tôt mais on est jeudi ^^ Je vous soumets donc mon chapitre 11.**

**Je ne vous dirai jamais assez à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante de me lire et de commenter mon histoire. C'est ma plus grande (et belle) récompense.**

**Ambroisy : Je suis plus qu'heureuse que tu aies découvert mon histoire et surtout qu'elle te plaise, j'espère qu'elle va continuer sur cette lancée ^^**

**Fleur d'Ange : Jacksonville, pour répondre à ta question, c'est le voyage offert à Bella pour son anniversaire ^^ Par Carlisle et Esmée. C'est vrai que maintenant il y a deux humaines au courant ............ (etc lol) on verra la suite ;)**

**Neyssie : Ca me fait super plaisir!!!! Merci de ta fidélité et de ton appréciation :)**

**Supergirl971 : J'avoue que c'est ta review que j'attends toujours avec impatience (comme les autres d'ailleurs hein ^^) et une pointe d'appréhension :D lol En tout cas, je suis bien désolée, tu peux me croire, si je te frustre ^^ mille pardons!**

**Fan-de-jacob-black : J'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review et c'est vraiment ça...Jacob qui pige que dalle ^^ lol Mais comme tu l'as justement dit, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.**

**Ninoubulle : Je suis très très touchée par ta review et très contente que cela te plaise. Héhéhé spéculations quand tu nous tiens. Tu me diras ce que tu as pensé de la suite!**

**Bloom : J'ai également bien ri en apprenant que je te faisais passer pour une folle, mais cela m'a également fait bien plaisir. Nous sommes jeudi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!**

**Galswinthe : Merci pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir!!!! J'ai cru comprendre (ou du moins j'ose espérer) que tu apprécies l'histoire jusqu'à présent. J'espère continuer sur cette lancée ^^**

**Et voici donc le chapitre suivant! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture!!!!**

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la Push s'est agréablement passé, Ellie m'a raconté sa matinée de cette gaieté contagieuse qui la caractérisait. Elle avait terminé ses devoirs et s'était essayée à faire un gâteau à la cannelle qui m'était destiné. Heureusement pour moi, elle avait pris la peine de le goûter et l'avait immédiatement condamné à la poubelle. J'en ai été soulagé parce que je ne pensais pas que j'aurais eu le courage de lui dire qu'il était mauvais et je me serais probablement retrouvé avec une indigestion. Les termes utilisés par Ellie pour qualifié son « œuvre » m'aurait limite fait froid dans le dos.

Une fois garés devant la maison, je lui ai proposé de saluer mon père qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois. Je savais que Billy souhaitait la revoir mais je ne connaissais pas le point de vue d'Ellie. Comme son sentiment semblait réciproque, nous sommes rentrés dans la maison et avons directement pris la direction du salon où j'étais pratiquement certain de trouver mon géniteur. De fait, il se trouvait, comme à son habitude, assis paisiblement devant la télévision, une bouteille de bière à moitié entamée dans la main droite. Dès que son regard a croisé Ellie, il s'est empressé d'éteindre la source de son attention pour se concentrer sur notre arrivée. Elle s'est avancée vers lui et l'a saluée très poliment, assurant qu'elle était ravie de le revoir. Il l'a invitée à s'assoir dans le fauteuil et m'a vivement suggéré de prendre place à ses côtés. Ben voyons. Les conversations se sont lancées, Billy faisait preuve d'un très grand intérêt envers Ellie en lui posant mille et unes questions auxquelles elle répondait avec beaucoup de courtoisie. Le temps filait et j'ai jeté un œil furtif à l'horloge du salon, l'heure de se rendre chez Emily et Sam approchait, ce geste n'a bien entendu pas échappé à mon père qui a changé de sujet.

**Alors les enfants, qu'avez-vous prévu de beau ce soir?**

**On a été invités à diner chez des amis de Jacob.** A expliqué Ellie avant de se tourner vers moi, comme pour demander confirmation.

**Toute la meute sera là**. Ai-je précisé.

**Vous a invités hein …** A-t-il ajouté en insistant un peu trop sur le « vous » à mon goût avec ce regard et son sourire en coin qui en disait long.

Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui…Nous, vous, ils… Je n'allais pas devoir leur faire une leçon sur les personnes de la conjugaison quand même. J'ai toussoté et j'ai proposé à Ellie d'y aller si nous ne voulions pas arriver en retard. Elle a salué mon père qui l'a priée de revenir quand elle le souhaitait. J'ai lancé un dernier regard noir lourd de sous-entendus à mon adorable père avant de quitter la maison pour de bon. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant celle de Sam et Emily, j'ai expiré un grand coup, me demandant ce que la soirée allait nous réserver. Emily est venue nous ouvrir, en digne hôtesse qu'elle était et nous a fait entrer. Tout le monde était déjà là. A peine avions-nous franchi le seuil du salon que Paul a entamé les hostilités, il s'est précipité sur Ellie et l'a enlacée de ses bras en la soulevant de terre comme s'il s'agissait d'un léger paquet de plumes.

**Bonsoir Ellie, nous t'attendions avec impatience. **

A ma grande satisfaction, Ellie s'est délicatement esquivée de ses bras et s'est rapprochée de moi, comme pour le dissuader de réitérer ce qu'il venait de faire. J'ai adressé un grand sourire victorieux à Paul. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il avait en tête mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'il se joue d'Ellie. Elle était trop bien pour lui alors autant qu'il passe son chemin.

**Bonsoir. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.** A-t-elle néanmoins lancé à l'assemblée, pleine d'enthousiasme.

Paul ne semblait pas s'être démonté pour si peu, il lui a fait son regard et son sourire de séducteur pour se présenter.

**Je me présente. Paul.**

Elle s'est contentée de faire un hochement de tête, feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué son air aguicheur. Le reste de la bande s'est présenté tour à tour et nous avons pu nous installer à notre aise dans le salon. L'ambiance de la soirée était plus que sympathique, les discussions et les rires allaient bon train, et tout se déroulait pour le mieux en dehors de cet imbécile de Paul qui s'était installé à côté d'Ellie et la draguait à la moindre occasion. Je m'étais donc posté au côté libre de mon amie, histoire de tempérer les ardeurs du Don Juan en devenir. L'heure du repas annoncé, nous nous sommes mis à table et c'est presque dans un silence religieux que nous avons dégusté la succulente cuisine d'Emily. Sa réputation d'excellente cuisinière n'était plus à faire et elle ne s'étonnait plus de nous voir débouler le plus souvent possible chez elle pour profiter de ses talents. Une fois rassasiés, les garçons se sont redirigés vers le salon pour digérer tandis qu'Ellie avait entrepris d'aider Emily pour la vaisselle et le rangement.

Alors que j'allais me joindre à elles, estimant qu'un coup de main supplémentaire n'était pas de trop, Paul m'a interpellé discrètement pour que je le rejoigne en retrait des autres dans le salon. Un sourcil levé, j'hésitais, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir mais vu son insistance, je me suis décidé à le rejoindre. On s'est tout les deux adossés au mur et Paul me parlait sans me regarder.

**Sympa la soirée hein**.

**Ouais…**

**Quoi sans plus ?**

**Si, c'est vraiment sympa … Mis à part le fait que t'es vraiment lourd avec Ellie. Tu ne vois pas que tu la gonfles ?**

**C'est elle ou toi que je gonfle ?** A-t-il ricané. **Parce qu'honnêtement, moi je la vois plus rire et répondre à ce que je dis qu'autre chose.**

**Va chier. Je la connais mieux que toi. Je te dis que tu la gonfles et je dois avouer qu'à cet instant précis, tu exerces le même effet sur moi.**

Il a eu son sourire arrogant qui me donnait envie d'encastrer sa tronche de cake dans le mur et a repris plus posé et plus sérieux, à ma grande surprise.

**Ecoute Jake. Sam n'est pas trop pour ce que je vais te dire. C'est pour ça que je t'ai pris à part discrètement.**

J'ai soudain eu un peu peur de ce qu'il allait me dire. Je l'ai regardé, interrogateur et il a accroché mon regard, comme pour approfondir le sérieux de la conversation.

**Honnêtement, je m'en moque d'Ellie. Je veux dire, c'est une fille très jolie et super sympa et tout ce que tu veux, mais si j'ai agi comme ça ce soir, c'est pour une seule bonne raison.**

Il s'est arrêté, supposant que son sous-entendu était une évidence… ou pas. Je comprenais rien à ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il m'a scruté un instant, espérant que l'évidence allait m'envahir, mais non, le Saint Esprit ne passerait pas ce soir. Il a expiré bruyamment, presque dépité me faisant limite passer pour un demeuré.

**Jake, tu as bien vu comment tu as réagi à chaque fois que je me montrais entreprenant avec elle non.**

J'allais me défendre, lui dire que c'est parce qu'il n'est qu'un gros débile attardé et que j'étais persuadé qu'il n'était pas bien pour elle, mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.

**Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais franchement, Jacob, entre nous. Tu sais très bien que si j'étais réellement amoureux d'Ellie je m'en occuperais bien. Tu sais parfaitement que sous mes airs arrogants, au fond, je suis quelqu'un de bien et tu sais que si je m'étais épris d'elle, je ferais tout ce que je peux et même encore plus pour la rendre heureuse. Pas vrai ?**

J'ai grimacé et il a souri. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison, je le savais parce qu'il était un de mes meilleurs amis et parce que je savais tout de lui pour avoir été dans sa tête. Le côté pratique des loups-garous.

**Donc pour en revenir à ce que je voulais dire, si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour essayer de te faire comprendre que … Et bien qu'Ellie est peut-être à tes yeux plus qu'une amie.**

Mon regard s'est fait plus grave.

**Fais attention à ce que tu insinues Paul.**

**Mais quoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'emballes quand on dit ça. C'est vrai. Tu en as le droit non ? Et puis il y aurait de quoi, Ellie est vraiment chouette.**

**C'est Bella que j'aime, tu le sais. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui se rabattent sur la première venue sous prétexte qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir celles qu'ils désirent.**

**Oh mais arrête je t'en prie.** S'est agacé Paul. **Déjà, on va pas aborder le sujet de Bella parce que je sens qu'on va gâcher la soirée et pas que la nôtre, sauf peut-être pour dire qu'elle a fait un choix et qu'il faut en tenir compte. Ensuite, qui te parle de te rabattre sur Ellie ??? Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que tu pouvais tout simplement tomber sincèrement amoureux d'elle ? Sans chercher à en faire une remplaçante de Bella ?**

J'ai ouvert plusieurs fois la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Il m'avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied et je n'avais aucune autre argumentation à lui fournir. J'avais beau me répéter en boucle que je n'étais pas comme Roméo, sous les arguments de Paul, cette comparaison me paraissait perdre de son sens. Je me suis risqué à une échappatoire un peu minable.

**Quand bien même, en imaginant que ce que tu dis puisse être vrai, mais qui n'est pas nécessairement le cas. Ca ne tient pas qu'à moi, il faut tenir compte des sentiments d'Ellie et je ne pense pas qu'elle…**

Paul ne m'écoutait plus, se contentant de ricaner et d'aller rejoindre les autres en s'affalant dans un divan. Je suis resté quelques instants seul, adossé contre le mur à réfléchir sur tout ce que venait de me dire Paul. Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, je me suis décidé à rejoindre les filles comme je l'avais initialement prévu. Je suis arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine et me suis arrêté un instant pour observer Ellie et Emily en train de tout ranger et discuter avec une aisance qui faisait plaisir à voir. Lorsqu'elles ont remarqué ma présence, Ellie s'est tourné vers moi et m'a adressé « mon » sourire, mon cœur s'est serré et les paroles de Paul ont rejailli dans la partie effervescente de mon cerveau. Je la détaillais en me posant inlassablement la question de savoir ce que je ressentais pour elle et me torturais à essayer de deviner ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour moi.

**Que fais-tu ici Jacob ?** M'a demandé Emily, un sourire aux lèvres. **Tu n'es pas avec les autres à discuter de vos trucs de garçons ?**

**Je suis venu voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide.**

**Mais quel jeune homme charmant. **

Emily est venue déposer une main bienveillante sur ma joue et s'est engouffrée dans le salon.

**On a fini, tu arrives trop tard.** M'a taquiné Ellie en passant devant moi pour rejoindre Emily.

Je l'ai doucement retenue par le bras et l'ai attirée pour qu'elle soit face à moi.

**Attends … Je voulais m'assurer, tu passes une bonne soirée ?**

**Ha heuuu … oui, oui bien sûr, tu as vraiment des amis sympas.** Elle semblait légèrement troublée, comme si elle s'attendait à autre chose.

**Et hummm… Je suis désolé pour Paul, c'est un vrai crétin, faut l'ignorer.**

**Oh non, il est gentil, il me fait rire.**

J'ai manqué d'avaler de travers, je n'avais pas pensé à la possibilité que Paul puisse lui plaire, la soirée que nous venions de passer a défilé devant mes yeux et à y réfléchir de plus près, Ellie n'avait pas semblée dérangée par le comportement de Paul, un sentiment d'inconfort m'a instantanément envahi.

**Jacob ? **

La voix d'Ellie m'a sortie de mon hébétement et j'ai reporté mon attention sur elle.

**Est-ce que ça va ?**

**Oui oui, ça va.**

**Tu es sûr ?**

**Puisque je te le dis.** Lui ai-je dis en forçant un sourire. **On retourne dans le salon ?**

Elle m'a suivi visiblement peu convaincue de mes affirmations. Nous sommes retournés auprès des autres, Emily était dans les bras de Sam qui faisait courir ses doigts le long du bras de sa bien-aimée, les autres étaient affalés dans les fauteuils disponibles et nous avons discuté encore un peu ensemble avant de prendre congé dans les environs de onze heures. Durant le trajet de retour, Ellie m'a commenté la soirée, il était clair qu'elle s'était beaucoup plu et s'était même faite une nouvelle amie. Pour ma part une seule question me brûlait les lèvres et c'est après plusieurs hésitations que je me suis enfin décidé à la lui poser.

**J'ai vu que tu t'étais bien entendue avec Paul aussi ce soir …. Il … Il te plait ?** Ai-je demandé feignant l'indifférence.

Dans un premier temps Ellie a semblé étonnée de ma question.

**Ha heuuu … Oui c'est vrai, on s'est bien amusés. Il est gentil comme je t'ai dit. Et puis il est drôle … Non en fait, je dirais plutôt que c'est sa façon d'essayer d'être drôle qui me fait rire. Et bon, en y regardant bien, il faut avouer que c'est un beau garçon.**

La contenance que j'essayais d'afficher s'est peu à peu volatilisée et j'ai vu mon visage se décomposer presque malgré moi. Malheureusement, Ellie était bien trop attentive pour ne pas le remarquer et elle s'est mise à rire.

**Oh Jacob tu verrais ta tête. **Elle a marqué un temps d'arrêt**. Oui, c'est vrai, Paul est tout ça, mais il ne m'attire pas si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir.**

Elle a baissé les yeux et a commencé à jouer avec ses doigts. Quant à moi, j'ai senti un poids se soulever de mes épaules. Durant le reste du trajet, j'ai essayé de comprendre ce que cela signifiait et en m'arrêtant devant chez Ellie, j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que j'avais effectivement des sentiments autres que de l'amitié à son égard. Maintenant la dernière question qui pouvait se poser était de savoir si je voulais les approfondir ou les refouler. J'ai coupé le contact et me suis retourné vers Ellie. Elle était toujours dans la même position, n'ayant visiblement pas réalisé que nous étions arrivés à destination et que j'avais stoppé la voiture. Son inattention m'a donné l'occasion de pouvoir la regarder sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et de réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment. Si je décidais de tenter ma chance avec Ellie et de laisser ces sentiments naissants se répandre et m'envahir, il faudrait que je renonce à Bella. Cette idée m'a lancé un coup violent dans le cœur qui a fait très mal. D'un autre côté, je connaissais Ellie, je savais l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle pourrait, avec le temps, m'apaiser de tous mes maux. Si je choisissais de ne pas tenir compte des sentiments que j'avais pour Ellie et m'acharnais à « récupérer » Bella, cela signifiait qu'un jour, un autre type, tôt ou tard, adopterait à peu près le même comportement qu'avait eu Paul un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il était même plus que probable qu'il serait plus entreprenant et un jour, il y en aurait un qui retiendrait l'attention d'Ellie et elle en tomberait amoureuse. Elle passerait alors plus de temps, en tout logique, avec lui et moins avec moi. Pire encore, il la prendrait dans ses bras, lui dirait des mots gentils, voire même tendres et il … Il l'embrasserait. J'ai eu un hoquet de fureur et l'air m'a soudainement manqué. Ce n'était pas non plus une idée qui me plaisait, vraiment pas. Ce dilemme me rendait fou. Le visage de Bella et d'Ellie se succédaient tour à tour dans mon esprit et je me maudissais pour ça. Comment pouvait-on aimer deux personnes ? Comment pouvait-on choisir ? J'ai alors pensé à Bella, ma Bella qui était en définitive dans cette même situation et cette pensée m'a arraché un rictus. Bon sang ce que les choses pouvaient être compliquées parfois. Je me suis alors rendu compte qu'Ellie avait fixé son attention sur moi et me regardait d'un air à la fois songeur et interrogateur.

**J'étais un peu ailleurs**. Me suis-je excusé.

**J'ai remarqué**. Elle souriait. **Je, je vais rentrer, il se fait tard et demain, on a école**.

**Oui, tu as raison, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta porte**.

Il n'y en avait pas vraiment de nécessité, mais je voulais rester avec elle jusqu'au bout, ruminer jusqu'au dernier instant, espérant qu'une illumination divine veuille bien me gratifier de sa clarté et me permette de savoir ce que je voulais vraiment. Arrivée devant sa porte, Ellie a délicatement déverrouillé la serrure afin de ne pas réveiller sa maman, puis elle m'a fait face et alors que je pensais lui souhaiter bonne nuit, elle a pris la parole.

**Jacob, je me demandais … Pourquoi tu tenais tant à savoir ce que je pensais de Paul ?**

J'ai dégluti bruyamment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me pose la question.

**C'est-à-dire ….** Comment lui dire ? Comment trouver les mots ? Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, je ne le voulais pas non plus et quand bien même aurais-je essayé qu'elle aurait su que ce n'était pas la vérité. Parce qu'elle me connaissait bien, trop bien. J'ai pris du temps pour choisir ce que j'allais dire et Ellie n'a jamais montré un signe d'impatience.

* * *

**Arrghhhh pas taper, pas taper .... Il faut bien que je vous donne envie de lire la suite de mon histoire ... non ? (petite plaidoirie pour éviter de passer au pilori ou tout autre forme de torture lol). Promis juré, la suite dimanche. **

**Sinon, ce chapitre vous a-t-il également plu?**

**D'ici dimanche, je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de semaine :)**

**Bien à vous!!  
**


	13. Chap 12 : tendresse

**Bonjour!!!**

**C'est en ce dimanche tout moche que je vous propose mon douzième chapitre!**

**Merci pour votre lecture assidue et vos commentaires pour lesquels je porte le plus grand intérêt !!!**

**Galswinthe : merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**Fleur d'Ange : pardon pardon pardon ^^ Je suis bien contente que certains passages t'aient fait rire, c'était un peu le but donc si je l'ai atteint, j'en suis bien contente.**

**Neyssie : Héhé contente que ça t'ai plu. Et bien contente que tu aies ri également !!!**

**Nninnas : Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire et merci de l'apprécier!! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!**

**Bloom : Oui chef ! héhé pour sûr j'ai tapé tapé ^^ il est un petit peu plus long ce chapitre ci.**

**supergirl971 : désolée pour Paul ^^ c'est vrai que ça aurait pu être une possibilité. Et oui, c'est compliqué l'amour :p on ne contrôle pas toujours tout malheureusement. Ce n'est jamais soit blanc soit noir :x C'est bien que tu penses que Bella ne mérite pas Jacob :p :p j'aime bien l'idée. J'ai adoré le commentaire sur la banane sympa ^^ Oui effectivement tu me fais peur looool :D**

**Fan0190 : Voilà l'attente est terminée et mille excuses pour le sadisme dont j'ai fait preuve dans le chapitre précédent :x**

**Ninoubulle : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements :)**

**Je vous laisse donc à la découverte de ce chapitre ^^**

* * *

**Je n'ai pas aimé le comportement de Paul vis-à-vis de toi ce soir. Ca m'a fait réaliser … Ca m'a fait comprendre que le fait que quelqu'un d'autre s'intéresse à toi, et plus encore, que tu t'intéresses également à quelqu'un ne me plaisait pas. **

Je n'osais pas la regarder et je me suis dit qu'au final, le regard d'effroi qu'elle aurait pu me porter en découvrant mon aspect lupin n'était rien en comparaison à celui qu'elle pouvait poser aujourd'hui sur moi après cet aveu. Elle s'est raclée la gorge.

**Et … Ca signifie quoi exactement ? Tu me protèges comme un grand frère ? Tu es exclusif comme ami ? Tu … es jaloux comme quelqu'un d'amoureux ? **

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait annoncé ses possibilités, sa voix s'était faite plus faible, moins assurée, presqu'un murmure.

**Un peu des trois … je pense …** Ai-je timidement soufflé osant croiser son regard.

Il n'y avait que des interrogations dans ses yeux, et comme je venais de poser les miens sur elle, elle a souri, Ellie éternellement souriante. Je ne l'aurais jamais voulue autrement qu'un tendre sourire accroché à ses lèvres. En cet instant, j'avais la certitude qu'elle avait du venir au monde avec un sourire et j'étais tout aussi persuadé qu'elle le quitterait de la même façon. Elle s'est doucement rapprochée de moi, comme si elle avait peur que je me sauve, comme si j'étais un animal sauvage que l'on tenterait d'apprivoiser. Dans cette même lenteur, elle a délicatement posé une main sur ma joue.

**Si je fais ça, ça te fait quoi ?** A-t-elle demandée, le trouble dans la voix.

**Ca me donne des frissons**. Ai-je avoué.

Sa seconde main s'est posée sur l'autre joue.

**Et là ?**

**Une nouvelle vague de frissons**.

Elle a collé son front contre le mien et a planté ses yeux océans dans les miens.

**Et à présent**. A-t-elle chuchoté.

**Mon cœur s'accélère.** Ma voix se troublait à son tour et se calquait sur celle d'Ellie pour n'être également qu'un murmure.

Elle a approché ses lèvres des miennes et s'est stoppée à quelques centimètres à peine. Puis un petit bout de langue est furtivement venu se déposé sur ses deux arcs de chair pour les humidifier.

**Et maintenant ?** Sa voix n'était plus qu'un léger souffle.

**J'ai envie de t'embrasser.**

A cet instant, c'était ma certitude. Je voulais l'embrasser, je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, goûter à ses lèvres, connaitre la sensation de son corps contre le mien, m'imprégner et me délecter de l'odeur de sa peau.

**Et bien soit**. A-t-elle murmuré.

Dans cet acquiescement, j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, et tous ces instants, tous ces gestes, tous ces regards qu'elle avait eu pour moi et que je n'avais pu identifier, que je n'avais pu reconnaitre me sont alors apparus comme l'évidence de l'affection qu'elle me portait.

Doucement, j'ai posé mes mains sur sa taille provoquant à mon tour ses frissons, j'ai penché ma tête avec lenteur jusqu'à atteindre le point de mon désir, mes lèvres ont accroché les siennes et le monde autour de moi s'est alors évanoui sans crier gare. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi sur cette Terre. Elle avait un adorable goût sucré, je sentais un bien être m'envahir alors que nos lèvres se mouvaient dans une douce et parfaite danse. Ses mains ont glissés de mes joues pour atterrir dans ma nuque et je les ai senties exercer une pression pour m'attirer encore plus à elle. Comment ne pas accéder à une telle demande ? J'ai donc resserré mon étreinte, déposant une main dans son dos, l'autre s'enfouissant dans son épaisse chevelure et, grâce à cette délicieuse emprise, j'ai pu la ramener davantage contre moi, collant chaque parcelle de son corps au mien. Elle a timidement ouvert la bouche, nous permettant ainsi d'approfondir ce baiser voluptueux et jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais voulu qu'il se termine. Malheureusement, en simples humains que nous étions, il nous fallait de l'oxygène pour fonctionner et notre souffle court provoqué par notre étreinte ne nous permettait pas d'en prendre en suffisance. Je me suis écarté d'Ellie, sans pour autant relâcher mon étreinte, juste de quoi planter mon regard dans le sien. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, comme pour prolonger de quelques instants le moment que nous venions de passer. Lorsqu'elle les a ouvert, c'est moi qui lui ai adressé un sourire, je voulais qu'elle sache combien j'avais aimé ce baiser et que je ne le regrettais pas. Nous sommes restés là pendant un temps que je ne saurais définir, simplement à nous contempler. Et finalement, nous avons jugé qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

**Je viens te chercher demain après l'école.** Lui ai-je proposé.

Après un dernier baiser, je suis allé rejoindre ma voiture tandis qu'Ellie rentrait chez elle. Durant tout le trajet pour rentrer à la maison, j'ai guetté les signes d'un quelconque regret, d'une pensée coupable pour Bella, mais rien ne venait. Aussi impossible que cela puisse paraitre, j'étais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et j'estimais que je n'avais pas à en avoir honte. C'était un amour différent et si j'avais du comparer, j'aurais associé mes sentiments pour Bella à un volcan en pleine ébullition qui vous brûle et vous consume jusqu'à ronger vos os, un tourbillon qui vous envahi et vous fait perdre la tête. Quant à mes sentiments pour Ellie, ils étaient comme un ruisseau, paisibles, discret, rassurant, se répandant dans tout votre être pour vous envahir d'un bien-être agréable. Y en avait-il un qui vaille mieux que l'autre ? Sans pouvoir répondre à cette question, j'avais cependant fait un choix. Après tout, Bella avait, elle aussi, pris une décision et j'étais las d'attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas. Puisque je nourrissais de l'affection sincère pour Ellie, c'était la voie que j'avais choisie. C'est donc un sourire aux lèvres que je me suis endormi, confiant pour l'avenir.

Le lendemain, la journée passait trop lentement à mon goût, j'épiais l'horloge de la classe avec un regard meurtrier car cette mégère semblait reculer ses aiguilles au lieu de les faire avancer. A peine la sonnerie avait-elle retenti l'annonce de la fin des cours que je m'étais précipité à ma voiture sans prêter attention aux appels d'Embry pour passer l'après-midi à retaper sa moto. J'avais mieux, beaucoup mieux à faire. Je roulais un peu plus vite que la limite autorisée pour arriver à temps pour la sortie d'Ellie et je me suis garé sur le parking pour dévisager chaque étudiant qui sortait en quête _du _visage qui m'importait. Au bout de cinq interminables minutes, elle est enfin sortie, encerclée de quelques filles que je devinais être ses camarades de classe, je n'aurais pas su dire à quoi elles ressemblaient, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Ellie. Je suis sorti de la voiture pour mieux l'accueillir et alors que je m'adossais contre la portière du passager, elle m'a enfin remarqué, elle s'est mordue la lèvre inférieure et m'a adressé son plus beau sourire. A peine avais-je fait un pas pour la rejoindre qu'elle s'est mise à courir dans ma direction pour me sauter dans les bras, manquant de nous faire tomber sur un sol mouillé par une pluie qui s'était abattue toute la journée.

**Bonjour toi.** Lui ai-je murmuré, collant mon front contre le sien.

**Tu es là**. M'a-t-elle répondu dans un sourire.

Je savais ce que cette exclamation signifiait, elle avait probablement dû se demander si j'allais venir, si je n'allais pas changer d'avis et me rétracter, lui dire qu'au final je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je voulais et pire encore, peut-être s'était-elle attendue à ce que je regrette notre baiser de la veille. Pouvais-je lui en vouloir pareilles pensées ? Après ce qu'elle avait vu de moi, l'état dans lequel j'étais lors de notre première rencontre, de ce qu'elle savait de mes sentiments pour Bella, elle était en droit d'avoir des doutes ou ne fut-ce que des appréhensions quand à l'évolution de notre relation. C'est pourquoi je me suis contenté de l'enlacer fort dans mes bras. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que j'étais bien là, que j'avais fait mon choix et qu'il se trouvait tout contre moi. Alors que j'étais en plein dilemme pour savoir si je pouvais où non l'embrasser devant la majorité des élèves de cette école, Ellie m'a entrainé à elle et a déposé ses délicates lèvres sur les miennes. Elle venait donc de répondre à ma question. Bien que tendre, le baiser a été cependant bref, je n'avais pas envie de faire profiter l'école de nos démonstrations d'affection, cela ne concernait que nous. Après un second baiser volé sur sa joue, je l'ai invitée à entrer dans la voiture et alors que j'étais en train de faire le tour pour me mettre au volant, j'ai aperçu Alice accompagnée de son torturé de compagnon, tous deux me regardaient sans une émotion neutre sur le visage, une simple contemplation d'un évènement extérieur à leur monde de sangsues. De vraies bêtes de cirque ceux-là. Une pensée rapide pour Bella m'a alors traversée l'esprit. Je me suis demandé pourquoi elle avait choisi de partir à Jacksonville en pleine période scolaire. Et puis l'idée s'est évanouie tout aussi vite. Sa vie ne me concernait plus.

**Alors, à quoi veux-tu consacrer notre après-midi ?** Lui ai-je demandé plein d'entrain dans la voix.

**Et bien, je dois absolument faire un devoir pour demain. Une charmante « surprise » de notre professeur d'anglais à rendre pour demain.**

J'ai fait une grimace malgré moi à l'idée de passer l'après-midi à faire des devoirs mais Ellie m'a assurée que ça ne prendrait pas trop longtemps et qu'on aurait le temps de faire autre chose après. Nous sommes arrivés devant la maison d'Ellie qui devenait plus que familière. Nous marchions main dans la main en direction de la cuisine lorsque nous avons entendu du bruit. Bénédicte était donc à la maison. Quand nous avons franchis le seuil de la porte, Ellie a lâché ma main et est allée saluer sa maman. Ce geste pourtant anodin m'a littéralement transpercé le cœur, elle devait probablement hésiter sur la conduite à adopter en présence de sa maman. Elle m'a adressé un regard timide comme pour me dire qu'elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de lui dire ou pas. J'ai salué à mon tour Bénédicte qui semblait toujours ravie de me voir puis j'ai attendu qu'Ellie prépare les biscuits et le lait sur la table de la cuisine pour venir me placer derrière elle et l'entourer de mes bras au niveau de son ventre. J'ai estimé que ce geste était suffisamment explicite sans pour autant être déplacé pour un parent, Ellie a confirmé mon geste en s'agrippant à mes bras, me faisant ainsi savoir que j'avais bien fait. Bénédicte nous a observés un instant avant de sourire, puis elle nous a souhaité une bonne soirée avant de partir pour son travail. Une fois seuls, nous nous sommes mis à table pour prendre notre en-cas avant d'entamer les hostilités.

Les devoirs nous ont demandé bien moins de temps que je ne l'aurais imaginé et nous sommes restés dans le salon à discuter comme nous l'avions toujours fait. Rien n'avait changé entre nous. J'avais eu peur qu'une gêne s'installe, que nous ne sachions pas comment nous comporter en tant que « couple ». Mais tout était pareil, si ce n'est que nous avions nos mains enlacées pendant nos discussions ou qu'un baiser furtif venait nous interrompre de temps à autre. Et alors que nous parlions de nos familles respectives, Ellie a eu l'idée de me montrer des photos pour illustrer ses propos, elle m'a donc entrainé à l'étage et plus précisément dans sa chambre, là où l'album photos était rangé. C'était une jolie chambre, claire et rangée. Ellie a sorti ledit album, nous nous sommes installés à même le sol qui était recouvert de moquette et la danse des pages a commencé. Nous avons terminé la soirée avec un jeu de société, nous avions réinventé nos propres règles et n'avons pas été très assidu sur la partie, la prendre dans mes bras ou l'embrasser me semblait une bien meilleure occupation.

La semaine s'est écoulée dans le même ordre d'idées que le lundi, j'allais chercher Ellie à son école et nous allions généralement chez elle pour nous occuper. Vu le temps peu clément et typique de Forks, nous restions généralement à l'intérieur et plus précisément dans sa chambre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, jamais je ne m'approchais de son lit, même pour m'y asseoir, comme s'il s'agissait d'un meuble précieux que l'on ne pouvait toucher. Au mieux, je m'adossais à son armature, quand nous étions assis au sol. Je voyais bien qu'Ellie se posait des questions à ce sujet, surtout lorsqu'elle se jetait dessus et tentait de m'y entrainer et que je trouvais un moyen pour m'esquiver. Le mercredi, nous sommes retournés au cinéma et bien qu'il n'y avait pas eu bagarre de pop corn, nous n'avions pas vu grand-chose du film. Je ne me lassais pas d'embrasser Ellie et à mon plus grand bonheur, ça semblait réciproque. Je prenais un plaisir fou à faire jouer mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux ou à les faire courir dans son dos, sur ses bras, dans sa nuque. Je me délectais de déposer mes lèvres sur la cicatrice de son cou en rédemption du fait que j'en étais la cause, cruelle punition que voilà. Il avait été décidé que nous passerions le samedi chez moi.

Il serait inutile de décrire l'enthousiasme sans borne de mon père ayant appris la nouvelle de ma relation avec Ellie et j'ai eu peur pour sa santé lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle passerait le samedi ici tellement il paraissait extatique. Lorsqu'Ellie est arrivée, nous avons tenu un peu compagnie à Billy qui ne cessait de répéter combien il était content de la voir et content pour nous. Quand j'ai eu ma dose d'euphorie, j'ai proposé à Ellie d'aller dans ma chambre histoire d'être tranquilles. Une fois passés la porte, elle est allée s'asseoir sur le lit et a tapoté le drap à côté d'elle pour que je la rejoigne. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il y a ait des lits dans les chambres hein ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que les filles aillent toujours s'y asseoir ? Une fois encore, mon trouble ne lui a pas échappé et cette fois-ci, elle s'est décidée à en parler.

**Jacob, tu … Tu as un problème avec le lit ?** M'avait-elle demandé, légèrement mal à l'aise.

**Heu, non, pas du tout. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** Ai-je répondu en feignant l'ignorance alors que je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

**Et bien parce que tu ne t'en approches jamais. On dirait que tu as peur qu'il te morde. **Elle a ri**. Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas ne serait-ce que t'y asseoir. Je pensais que tu étais mal à l'aise parce que c'était mon lit, mais là tu fais exactement la même chose avec le tien.**

**Je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'on n'est pas très bien assis sur un lit, je préfère le sol ou une chaise**. Ai-je péniblement expliqué en portant toute mon attention sur la couverture d'un livre qui trainait dans ma chambre.

Bien qu'il y ait peu de chance, j'espérais que mon explication suffirait. Mais je connaissais bien Ellie et je n'ai pas été étonné de la voir me rejoindre, m'ôtant le livre des mains et me forçant à la regarder, elle avait un sourcil relevé et un air amusé sur le visage.

**Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ?**

**On peut espérer**. Ai-je répliqué timidement.

**Jacob. S'il te plait. Dis-moi.**

J'ai expiré, résigné.

**Excuse-moi. Ne m'en veux pas. Mais… C'est que … Je ….En fait ….**

J'ai de nouveau expiré.

**Je tiens beaucoup à toi tu le sais.** J'ai marqué une pause et l'ai prise par la taille. **Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi. Et après tout, je ne suis jamais qu'un garçon pas vrai ?** Ai-je conclu comme si cela suffisait comme explication.

**Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.** M'a répondu Ellie ne semblant visiblement pas faire le lien.

**C'est simplement que si je mets un pied sur ce lit avec toi, je ne sais pas si je pourrai répondre de moi après ça.**

Pour ma plus grande torture, elle ne paraissait toujours pas avoir compris.

**Ellie. J'ai énormément de sentiments pour toi et tu es plus que désirable. J'ai l'impression qu'au moment où je poserai mes mains sur toi, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter et enfin… Je …. Ça me fait peur. Je n'ai aucune envie de te brusquer.**

Elle m'a gratifié d'une moue désapprobatrice.

**Tu ne crois pas que pour ce genre de choses, ce serait bien d'en parler plutôt que de faire ton autruche ?**

**Je ne voulais pas qu'un malaise s'installe**. Ai-je avoué honteux.

J'avais honte de ce que je ressentais par moment pour Ellie, c'était beaucoup trop tôt et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pensait à ce sujet. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse une mauvaise opinion de moi.

**Bon, et bien je pense que pour la peine tu me dois un gage**. A-t-elle conclu.

**Comment ça ? **

**Et bien, tu m'as offensée en ne me faisant pas part de tes ressentis. J'exige donc réparation. **

J'ai ri. Elle avait toujours de ces idées.

**Et que réclames-tu ?**

**Une obéissance totale pendant vingt minutes.**

**Ca fait légèrement dominant-dominé ça tu ne trouves pas ?** Ai-je ricané.

**Tu l'as cherché. **

**Très bien. Va pour vingt minutes.**

**Et tu ne peux rien refuser. **A-t-elle précisé.

Bizarrement, ça ne m'a pas rassuré. Mais bon, je ne m'étonnais plus de rien avec elle. Comme je le supposais bien, elle m'a ordonné de venir m'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Je me suis donc exécuté dans un soupire. Petit à petit, elle a réduit l'espace qui nous séparait jusqu'à ce que nos deux bras soient collés l'un contre l'autre. Puis elle a enlacé ma main et s'est tournée face à moi, assise en tailleur sur le lit, elle m'a intimé de faire de même. Elle jaugeait mes réactions et il fallait avouer que jusqu'alors, je me sentais relativement serein. C'est lorsqu'elle est venue s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes jambes que je me suis senti tout de suite moins serein. Elle s'est délicatement posée sur moi et a attendu, sans bouger. C'était la première fois que j'avais cette proximité avec une fille et c'était très déroutant. Cependant, au fur à mesure, ça me paraissait plus agréable que déroutant. A l'étape suivante, elle a emprisonné mon cou de ses bras et a déposé sa tête sur mon épaule droite, dans un premier temps, le visage dirigé vers l'extérieur. Mon cœur s'est accéléré.

**Serre-moi.** M'a-telle murmuré.

Je me suis exécuté en un frisson et j'ai décidé de me laisser aller. Je l'avais contre moi, pour moi. Que demander de plus ? Mes mains se sont mises à danser sur son dos et je respirais l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ensuite elle a tourné la tête, dirigeant son visage dans mon cou et le parsemant de petits baisers tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Elle a ensuite dirigé mes mains pour que je répète l'action mais en dessous de son t-shirt. Les doigts semblaient me brûler au contact de sa peau si douce. Au plus je lui caressais le dos, au plus ma respiration se faisait haletante, si bien qu'au final, je n'ai plus su me contenir. J'ai agrippé Ellie à la taille et je l'ai couchée sur le lit. Je suis venu me placer au dessus d'elle, m'appuyant sur mes coudes pour ne pas l'étouffer sous mon poids, puis j'ai entrepris de l'embrasser avec cette fouge alimentée par le désir qu'elle avait fait naitre en moi. A mon plus grand malheur, elle a répondu à mon baiser tout aussi passionnément, agrippant de ses petits doigts la racine de mes cheveux et j'ai bien cru que j'allais en perdre la tête. Je l'embrassais sans relâche sur la bouche, la joue, le cou, le menton osant même m'aventurer sur le haut de son décolleté. Et puis peu à peu, je me suis ressaisi. Sans m'arrêter, j'ai calmé mes ardeurs, mes baisers se sont faits moins fougueux mais plus tendres et pour finir, j'ai planté mon regard dans le sien, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

**Tu vois que tu sais te contrôler**. M'a-t'elle dit toute sourire.

**Oui, et ce n'est pas à toi que je le dois.** Ai-je ricané.

**J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé.** A-t-elle ajouté, une certaine émotion dans la voix.

**Moi aussi.** **On aura tout le temps pour explorer ça petit à petit ensemble.**

J'ai déposé un dernier baiser dans son cou et je me suis couché à ses côtés. On a passé le reste de l'après-midi allongés l'un à côté de l'autre à discuter principalement de nous, de ce nouvel aspect que nous venions de découvrir et que nous comptions approfondir à notre rythme. Puis Billy nous a appelés pour manger la lasagne qu'il avait lui-même préparé pour l'occasion et Bénédicte est finalement venue rechercher Ellie en fin de soirée comme elle ne savait toujours pas conduire. Alors que je rentrais après avoir raccompagné Ellie jusqu'à sa voiture, Billy m'attendait le combiné du téléphone en main, il avait la mine sombre et la voix grave.

**Jacob, c'est Bella au téléphone pour toi.**

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Les partisanes du couple Jacob/Ellie, cela vous plait-il? **

**Les autres qui sont contre, je me prépare psychologiquement à recevoir vos foudres... Mais je tiens néanmoins à préciser que Bella est de retour :p lol**

**Je vous retrouve mercredi!**

**D'ici là, **

**Bien à vous!**


	14. Chap 13 : Problèmes

**Bonsoir!!!**

**Je suis désolée, je publie tard mon chapitre :x Mais l'important c'est que je le publie pas vrai ?**

**Neyssie : merci de ton soutien et d'apprécier le couple Jacob/Ellie ^^**

**Supergirl971 : j'ai adoré ta review et je suis curieuse de savoir quel sort tu me réserves :p :p**

**Missie Moon : Merci pour ta gentille review, je suis contente que tu aimes le couple ^^**

**perleav : désolée ^^ hihi j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Aiedail Choupette : merciiiiii d'apprécier mon couple huhu ^^ oui Bella revient mais ce n'est pas la fin, qui sait ce qui va se produire!**

**Galswinthe : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

**Nninnas : Merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre ^^ et je suis contente que ça t'ai fait rire aussi ^^**

**Fan090 : hihi on verra dans la suite ce qui va se passer. Merci de me suivre en tout cas!**

**Fleur d'Ange : oui en effet, étant lectrice moi-même, je suis toujours tellement déçue lorsque l'auteur ne poursuit pas son histoire alors que j'attends les chapitres avec impatience! C'est pourquoi je fais de mon mieux pour être régulière :) Je suis désolée si tu as trouvé ça nunuche :x sinon, à toi de me dire si ça sera l'averse ou la tempête ^^**

**fan-de-jaco-back : merciiiii :) on verra si la suite te plaira!**

**Méganne : merci de me lire et d'apprécier mon histoire. Par contre je suis désolée que tu n'apprécies pas Ellie :x J'espère néanmoins que la suite te plaira!**

**ninoubulle : merci pour ta gentille review ^^ et oui, c'est toujours quand ça commence à aller mieux que les ennuis se ramènent hihi ^^**

**Voici donc le chapitre suivant! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!**

* * *

Une sueur froide m'a envahi alors que mon père venait de m'informer que Bella était au téléphone et qu'elle souhaitait me parler. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que je me suis lentement rapproché du combiné. Lorsque j'ai porté celui-ci à mon oreille, mon père s'est écarté pour me laisser l'intimité de la conversation en me gratifiant néanmoins d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

**Allô ?**

**Bonsoir Jacob ! Tu vas bien ?**

La voix de Bella était un mélange de joie et de soulagement et si j'avais osé, j'aurais associé cet engouement au fait de m'entendre, mais ça n'aurait pas été prudent. Je me suis contenté de me dire qu'elle était contente d'être retour chez elle.

**Salut va pas trop mal et toi ? Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?**

**Bien, merci. **

Un petit silence s'est installé. Je ne connaissais pas la raison de son appel et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

**Je me demandais**. A-t-elle fini par dire. **Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir demain ?**

Une vague de frissons m'a parcouru le corps.

**Heuu… Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Ca ne va pas poser de problème à ta sangsue** ? Lui ai-je demandé alors que je me frottais vigoureusement les bras pour tenter de faire disparaitre cette maudite chair de poule qui n'avait aucune raison d'être.

**Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! **M'a-t-elle grondé**. Edward n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, non.**

**Dans ce cas… Si on a sa bénédiction …** Ai-je rétorqué, moqueur.

**Et huummm… Ca ne dérangera pas Ellie non plus ?**

Touché. Alors donc elle était au courant. J'ai rapidement fait le tour dans ma tête pour trouver de qui elle aurait pu l'apprendre et l'évidence m'est apparue comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure : Alice et Jasper. Qu'ils en aient parlé volontairement ou non, Edward avait dû le lire dans leurs pensées et ne se sera certainement pas privé de le dire à Bella.

**Je ne pense pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait la déranger, il n'y a aucune raison.**

Ma voix était un peu trop dure pour mes propos mais voir Bella refaire surface et pénétrer à nouveau dans ma vie alors que tout allait si bien me rendait quelque peu nerveux. D'autant plus que je savais l'effet qu'elle me faisait et je m'en voulais énormément pour cela.

**D'accord, c'est gentil. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu et … Il faut que je te parle.**

**Tu ne peux pas me parler maintenant ?** Ai-je demandé, curieux de connaitre le sujet qu'elle voulait aborder.

**Non, je préfère te voir.**

**Très bien. Je passe chez toi ? Tu viens ici ?**

**Je vais venir si tu veux bien et si … Billy est d'accord. **

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon père qui feignait d'être concentré sur la télévision, mais je pouvais lire l'appréhension sur son visage quant à l'issue de cette conversation.

**Ca ira, je m'arrangerai avec lui.**

**Très bien. A demain alors. Bonne nuit Jake.**

Elle a raccroché et mon cerveau est resté bloqué sur ce surnom qui avait une tout autre signification pour moi lorsqu'il sortait de sa bouche à elle. Je suis resté un petit moment près du téléphone à me repasser la conversation dans la tête et me suis finalement décidé à téléphoner à Ellie pour la prévenir. Je craignais qu'il ne soit un peu trop tard et qu'elle ne soit déjà partie se coucher, mais il fallait que je le fasse maintenant.

**Allô ?** A répondu une petite voix endormie.

**Ellie, excuse-moi, je te réveille.**

**Mmmmh … C'est pas grave, je me contenterai de te tuer. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. **A-t-elle plaisanté à moitié endormie. **Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ou je te manque tout simplement déjà ?**

Je me sentais mal à l'aise, je savais que ce que j'avais à lui dire ne lui plairait pas. Je me suis raclé la gorge et je me suis lancé.

**Bella m'a téléphoné à l'instant. Elle est rentrée de voyage et elle souhaite me voir demain pour me parler un peu.**

J'ai attendu une réponse ou ne serait-ce qu'une réaction mais ça a été le silence total.

**Ellie ?**

Toujours pas de réponse.

**Ellie ?? Tu es toujours là ?**

**Hummm… Oui … Oui je suis là désolée.** Elle a marqué un temps de pause**. Et tu comptes la voir ?**

**Heuuu et bien, heuuu oui, je lui ai dit oui.**

**Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Jacob**. M'a-t-elle dit avec ce calme et cette douceur qui la caractérisait.

**Pourquoi ça ?**

**Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Jacob, j'ai peur que si tu la revois… Si elle …. Enfin zut quoi. Tu sais parfaitement ce qui va se passer si tu la vois et en tant que ta petite amie, je te demande de ne pas la voir demain. S'il te plait. **

**Ecoute, je comprends ton angoisse, mais elle a besoin de me parler. En tant qu'ami je me vois mal lui tourner le dos si elle a besoin de moi.**

**Ha parce qu'elle ne s'est pas gêné pour le faire peut-être ? **A-t-elle craché.

**Ellie … Comprends-moi …**

**Et toi, comprends-moi !** M'a-t-elle coupé aussitôt.

Nouveau silence.

**Bon, après tout, fais ce que tu veux. Tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais Jacob Black. A toi de voir avec ta conscience.**

**Je viendrai te retrouver tout de suite après**. Lui ai-je proposé pour tenter de la rassurer.

**Ce n'est pas la peine. Bonne nuit Jacob.**

Et merde ! J'ai raccroché à mon tour et je me suis senti terriblement mal. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, l'idée d'être brouillé avec Ellie m'était difficile à supporter, d'autant plus que c'était de ma faute. J'ai essayé de la joindre à nouveau, mais mon appel est resté sans réponse. Je suis allé dans ma chambre, inutile de jeter un regard en direction de Billy, je savais déjà l'expression qui habitait son visage et je m'en passais bien. Je me suis allongé dans mon lit et j'ai tenté de trouver le sommeil sans demander mon reste.

Comme je le soupçonnais, ma nuit s'est agitée dans une danse de cauchemars grotesques que je ne saurais même pas décrire ou expliquer. Cependant, il y avait une odeur infecte qui régnait et que je ne parvenais pas à identifier et au bout d'un moment, il m'a semblé entendre quelqu'un m'appeler au loin, ce n'était tout d'abord qu'un murmure et au fur et à mesure, la voix et mon prénom prononcé m'apparaissaient beaucoup plus clairement.

**Cob****…. Jacob****…. Jacob**** … Jacob !**

Je me suis réveillé en un sursaut et dans le voile sombre de la nuit, j'ai tenté de replacer mes esprits dans la réalité. Après m'être passé une main dans les cheveux, j'ai réalisé que cette odeur infecte qui habitait mes cauchemars était également présente dans ma chambre. Mes muscles se sont bandés dans un réflexe et j'ai balayé la pièce jusqu'à arrêter mon regard sur une silhouette plantée dans le coin droit. J'allais me redresser, prêt à attaquer quand l'ombre s'est avancée laissant place aux traits d'Edward, la sangsue de ces Dames.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous là** ? Ai-je sifflé.

**Bella veut te voir.** M'a-t-il répondu de son air serein.

**Quoi maintenant ? Mais on a convenu de se voir demain au téléphone**.

**Oui, mais les choses ont changées. Il faut qu'elle te parle maintenant.**

**Que se passe-t-il** ? Ai-je demandé mi-inquiet, mi-soupçonneux.

**Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Donne moi tes vêtements et transforme-toi, nous irons plus vite en courant qu'en voiture. **

**J'ai pas besoin de toi pour porter mes vêtements et j'ai pas envie qu'ils empestent pendant des semaines par-dessus le marché.**

Nous sommes sortis en silence de la maison pour éviter de réveiller Billy. Lorsque j'ai eu attaché mon short à ma cheville, Edward m'a intimé de le suivre en me précisant que nous allions chez lui, Bella nous y attendait. Je trouvais cette histoire aussi dingue que louche, mais je l'ai néanmoins suivi, ne fut-ce que pour assouvir ma curiosité. Une fois arrivé à la baraque de riches des buveurs de sang, j'ai vite enfilé mon unique vêtement avant d'entrer dans ce qui allait être pour moi, l'équivalent d'une fosse à purin vu l'odeur qui se dégageait déjà de l'extérieur. En passant la porte que me tenait Edward, j'ai pris un grand bol d'air et ai retenu ma respiration, juste pour le principe de l'exaspérer. Il s'est contenté de lever les yeux au ciel et m'a prié de le suivre jusque dans le salon.

Et dans la famille sangsue, je pioche … La famille au grand complet. Ô extase quand tu t'empares de moi. Je me suis concentré sur Bella qui était assise dans un fauteuil au milieu d'eux en tentant de refréner mes instincts meurtriers. Celle-ci s'est levée est venue à ma rencontre, elle avait le visage inquiet. Quelque chose clochait.

**Bonsoir Jacob. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. **

**C'est pas grave. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.**

**Oui hummm, tu viens t'asseoir ?** M'a-t-elle proposé en désignant le canapé.

Devant mon air dégoûté, elle a adressé un regard aux Cullen qui ont tous pris un chemin différent dans la maison, la majorité s'étant éclipsée dans d'autres pièces. Je me suis donc retrouvé avec Bella et son pot de colle d'Edward. Elle m'a tiré par le bras pour m'obliger à venir m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?**

**C'est bon Bella, abrège. Je m'inquiète et je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu as fait venir Monsieur Glaçon pour qu'il me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit.**

Ledit glaçon m'a adressé un regard peu amical que j'ai tout bonnement ignoré.

**Oui d'accord. Alors voilà. **A-t-elle commencé en baissant les yeux**. Tu te souviens que je suis partie en Italie avec Alice pour empêcher Edward de faire une bêtise parce qu'il me croyait morte.**

**Comment oublier ?** Ma voix était amère à ce souvenir on ne peut plus désagréable.

**Il se trouve qu'Edward voulait défier ce qui est probablement la plus grande famille de vampire qui existe pour qu'il le … **

Le mot semblait difficile pour elle.

**Pour qu'il le tue. **

**Oui. Il voulait se montrer à la lumière du jour devant une foule de gens, sachant que c'est strictement interdit par les lois vampiriques. **

**Les vampires ont des lois ?! **Ai-je ricané.** Elle est bonne.**

Bella m'a fusillé du regard. Je me suis contenté de toussoté et je lui ai demandé de poursuivre. Elle m'a donc raconté toute ses péripéties et j'ai dû m'accrocher à l'accoudoir pour contenir le flot d'émotions qui me submergeaient.

**Donc … Tu dois obligatoirement devenir l'une d'entre eux**. Ai-je difficilement articulé. **Et ils vont venir vérifier.**

**C'est bien ça.**

Elle s'est arrêtée de parler, mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'avait pas fini ses explications. Voyant qu'elle ne poursuivait pas, Edward adoré a pris la parole.

**Cependant, le premier problème qui se pose, c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, Bella ne sait plus trop ce qu'elle veut.**

Son visage était empreint de tristesse.

**Une raison particulière** ? Ai-je demandé, m'en voulant d'espérer l'inespérable.

Il m'a regardé avec insistance, me faisant clairement comprendre que c'était moi, la cause.

**Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un problème**. Je refreinais un sourire, heureux de ce revirement de situation.

**Le problème, c'est que les Volturi sont déjà en route. Ils sont visiblement très peu patients et ils profitent d'un voyage dans les environs pour faire un détour par chez nous pour s'assurer du bon déroulement des choses. C'est ça que je voulais te dire, entre autre, mais ils ont accéléré leur vitesse de voyage et ils seront là plus tôt que prévu.** A expliqué Bella, fixant toujours les doigts qu'elle triturait.

**Comment vous savez ça ?**

**Alice.** M'ont-ils répondu ensemble.

Alice, ben tiens, forcément, je l'avais oubliée celle-là.

**Et ils seront là dans combien de temps ?** Me suis-je risqué à demander.

**Une dizaine d'heure environ.**

**Ben, il suffit de mentir, c'est pas très compliqué.**

**Impossible. Aro peut lire dans les pensées en ayant un contact physique avec la personne. Il suffira pour lui de me toucher et il saura ce que je pense.** M'a rétorqué la sangsue.

**Et tu ne sais pas penser à autre chose ?** Lui ai-je répondu à mon tour tout aussi sec.

**Ce n'est pas facile de penser à autre chose quand on te parle du sujet précis que tu souhaites éviter Jacob.**

**Mmmhh…**

Un point pour le cadavre.

**Je tenais à ce que tu sois averti, pour que vous soyez prudents toi et la meute**. M'a dit doucement Bella

**Et qu'allez-vous faire ?**

**Edward et moi allons nous cacher le temps de leur passage. C'est Carlisle et Jasper va les accueillir et leur expliquer que nous sommes absents, prétextant que nous mettons les choses au point pour ma transformation. Ensuite, on va espérer qu'ils repartent rapidement.**

**Oui, mais ça va revenir au même, si ce Aro touche Carlisle ou quelqu'un d'autre, il saura quand même que tu es incertaine sur ce que tu veux.**

**Non, Carlisle et Jasper ont une bien meilleure maitrise de leur mental qu'Edward qui lui est directement … affecté par cette indécision. Ils pourront plus facilement éluder ce passage. Sans compter que Jasper pourra influencer leurs émotions.**

**Mouais … Tordu votre truc.**

**Si tu as une meilleure idée, on serait ravis de l'entendre clébard**. A craché Edward.

**La meilleure des idées aurait été de ne jamais ramener ta petite gueule d'ange dans la vie de Bella. **Lui ai-je rétorqué tout aussi haineux.

**Ca suffit. Ce n'est pas le moment tous les deux.** S'est énervé Bella.

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je préviens la meute et là où Bella va, je vais. **

Elle allait protester mais je l'ai interrompue en expliquant qu'on ne serait pas trop de deux pour la protéger. Elle s'est résignée et je me suis mis en route pour la réserve. Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre.**

**Comme d'habitude, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Moins d'histoire de "cœur" dans celui-ci et on découvre que les Volturi débarquent alors que Bella n'est plus sûre de ce qu'elle veut, comment cela va-t-il finir? Mouhahahaha**

**Dans l'attente de vos commentaires !!!**

**Bien à vous!!!**


	15. Chap 14 : règlement de comptes

**Bonjour!**

**Argghhh je suis désolée!!!! J'ai un jour de retard, pardon pardon pardon... Je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de poster hier, mea culpa.**

**Supergirl971 : héhé, je me disais aussi que le chapitre te plairait bien... On verra s'il en va de même pour la suite!**

**Nany1980 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!!**

**Bloom : Merci d'aimer le couple Ellie/Jacob :p Et oui tu as raison, il mérite bien au moins un coup de poing ^^**

**Fleur d'Ange : Je suis bien contente que le ton de Jacob t'ait fait rire ^^ en effet, pas terrible le plan d'Edward, pour un vampire vieux de 100ans, il aurait pu trouver autre chose :p**

**Aiedail Choupette : ^^ Compliqué tout ça, n'est-ce pas!**

**Neyssie : Carrément ^^ donc je note *Neyssie veut que Bella meurt* lol ;) Effectivement, pas beaucoup d'Ellie dans ce chapitre.**

**nninnas : Merci de ta compassion pour Ellie, ça n'a pas dû être facile à vivre pour elle, la pauvre. Merci de suivre l'histoire ^^**

**Méganne : merci pour ta review ^^ je vois que tu es partisanne pour le couple Jacob/Bella ^^**

**Galswinthe : en effet et c'est le début !**

**Missie Moon : Merci pour ta review, effectivement, Jacob est un peu idiot en ce moment à ne pas savoir ce qu'il veut !**

**ninoubulle : Merci merci merci pour la team Ellie ça me fait bien plaisir!!! Et je suis bien contente que le chapitre t'ait plu !**

**Voici donc la suite !!! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je suis rapidement arrivé à La Push et durant tout le trajet, je n'ai eu de cesse de me demander comment j'allais pouvoir annoncer ça aux autres. L'arrivée de toute une bande de sangsues bien assoiffées de sang humain n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose et le fait que Bella soit la cause de cette arrivée allait mettre la meute hors d'elle, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Nous étions au beau milieu de la nuit et je savais pertinemment que sortir Sam de son paisible sommeil n'allait pas m'aider à faire passer la pilule. J'ai néanmoins respiré un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte de sa maison. Comme je m'y attendais, c'est Sam lui-même qui est venu ouvrir et son visage affichait tout sauf de la bienveillance et une quelconque expression de bienvenue.

**Huuum salut Sam. Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger si tard … ou si tôt c'est comme tu préfères.** J'ai essayé de glisser une petite blague histoire de détendre l'atmosphère … Pas bonne idée. Son visage restait impassible, j'ai donc poursuivi mon explication. **Ouais bon … Si je suis là c'est pour une bonne raison, faut absolument réveiller les autres, je dois vous parler maintenant**.

**Ca ne peut pas attendre le matin ? **

**Non, vraiment, ça ne peut pas.**

Mon visage était grave et Sam a compris que la situation l'était tout autant. On s'est séparés pour prévenir chacun de notre côté les autres et nous nous sommes rapidement rassemblés à l'orée de la forêt.

**Bon, et maintenant que tu m'as empêché de terminer un délicieux rêve, peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il se passe ??** M'a demandé Paul, à moitié endormi.

**Heuuu ouais, je pense que le plus simple et le plus rapide serait encore de se transformer. **Ai-je suggéré.

Sans un autre mot, nous nous sommes déshabillés et transformés l'instant d'après. J'appréhendais énormément ce moment où ils découvriraient ce qui se tramait et j'étais en vérité loin du compte. Je n'aurais pas su dire lequel était le plus énervé, sous le choc ou apeuré. Parce que oui, cette situation était terriblement dangereuse pour nous, nous étions une meute comme jamais il n'y en avait eu auparavant, mais si ces vampires italiens se déplaçaient en grande horde, ça risquait de devenir difficile pour nous. Embry a « parlé » en premier.

**Et …. Et donc, combien de temps nous reste-t-il à présent ?**

**Approximativement huit heures je dirais.**

**Bon dieu ! Elle va nous causer des soucis pendant combien de temps encore cette écervelée ??? **S'est écrié Paul.

Sam lui a demandé de se calmer alors que j'avais une envie furieuse de lui faire ravaler ses paroles à coup de dents. Cependant, mes envies de meurtre et l'injonction de Sam n'ont pas semblé le calmer, au contraire.

**Non, j'ai pas envie de me calmer, bordel !! Depuis qu'elle est là on n'a que des emmerdes ! Elle fricote avec ces saloperies de sangsues, elle s'attire tous les ennuis de la terre et nous y mêle, elle fait souffrir Jake comme ce n'est pas permis et pour couronner le tout, Mademoiselle prend des décisions qu'elle semble ne plus pouvoir assumer !!!! Je vais l'expédier moi-même dans la tombe, ça règlera bien des problèmes !**

Sam, Embry et Jared ont dû s'interposer pour m'empêcher de l'atteindre et de lui coller la raclée de sa vie. Sam n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de nous donner un ordre alpha pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère. A Paul pour l'empêcher de déblatérer toutes ces horreurs sur Bella et à moi pour m'interdire de le tuer.

**Je sais que nous sommes sous notre forme lupine, mais nous allons tout de même essayer de nous comporter comme des êtres civilisés et surtout trouver une solution à ce gros problème**. Tout le monde s'est tu pendant un moment réfléchissant à une quelconque solution.

**Bon. **A fini par dire Sam.** Je pense que le mieux à faire pour le moment, est encore d'attendre de voir comment ça va se passer. Ca ne me plait pas énormément, mais nous n'avons en vérité pas le choix, si nous choisissons l'offensive, je pense que ça fera pire que mieux. Je vais moi-même aller voir Carlisle et lui proposer une alliance pour le temps de la présence de ces vampires italiens, de mettre le traité de côté et d'avoir une libre circulation sur nos territoires respectifs. De cette manière, nous pourrons agir plus aisément en cas de besoin. Je suppose que quoi que je puisse te dire, rien ne t'empêchera d'aller avec Bella là où elle compte se cacher.**

**Tu supposes bien.**

**Très bien, on fait comme ça. Et pour Ellie ?** S'est-il risqué à demander.

**Quoi Ellie** ? Lui ai-je craché.

**Tu ne veux pas la mettre en sécurité ou la prévenir ?**

**Non. Qu'elle reste en dehors de ça. Qu'elle soit au courant ne la mettra pas plus en sureté, autant qu'elle reste ignorée de ces saletés de buveurs de sang. **

**Et tu ne veux pas aller la voir juste au cas où …**

Il savait que je m'étais disputé avec elle et il savait que l'issue de cette histoire était on ne peut plus incertaine, c'est une réalité que nous devions envisager. Aller la voir, la serrer dans mes bras, sentir son odeur, plonger mon regard dans l'océan de ses yeux, pour le cas où ce serait la dernière fois … Ne serais-je pas le pire des salops d'aller la voir alors que cette nouvelle proximité avec Bella et tous les espoirs qu'elle m'avait récemment donnés me rendaient dans l'incertitude la plus complète. Aurait-ce été correct ? J'ai senti que malgré eux, les autres me poussaient à aller la voir. Je les ai donc laissé là à peaufiner leurs rondes et leur stratégie de surveillance et je me suis mis en route pour la maison d'Ellie. Arrivé sur place, je me suis hissé jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre, cette action semblait devenir une habitude, bien que la maison ne soit pas la même. Ellie était là endormie dans son lit, allongée sur son flanc gauche. Mon cœur s'est serré de voir l'expression de son visage tourmenté, elle semblait avoir pleuré au vue des mouchoirs qui arpentaient le sol au pied de son lit. J'aurais voulu pénétrer doucement dans la pièce, sans la réveiller et déposer ma main sur sa joue que je savais si douce, mais la fenêtre était bloquée et je ne pouvais exécuter mon dessein. J'allais repartir lorsque mon attention s'est portée sur sa main droite qui semblait contenir quelque chose, une petite feuille de papier … non une photo. Je me suis braqué sur cette dernière pour tenter de visualiser ce qu'elle représentait malgré la pénombre et la distance et j'ai fini par reconnaitre une photo de nous deux que nous avions prises un jour, alors que nous faisons des photos pour un devoir d'Ellie. C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter, je la faisais souffrir et je ne pouvais pas faire face à ça. Je me suis dirigé vers la maison des Cullen et j'ai chassé cette image douloureuse loin dans les méandres de mon esprit. Lorsque j'ai à nouveau pénétré dans l'antre nauséabond, j'ai constaté que Bella était déjà prête à partir, équipée comme pour faire du camping et qu'un attirail était prêt à ses pieds. Mister Freeze était bien entendu à ses côtés, son éternel expression de souffrance qui lui collait au visage.

**Sam vient juste de repartir. **M'a expliqué Bella.** Il nous a proposé l'alliance et Carlisle a accepté de faire équipe.**

C'était déjà un bon point. Compte tenu de cet accord nouvellement intervenu, il a été convenu que nous emmenions Bella dans un coin reculé sur le territoire Quileute pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Les vampires italiens n'étaient pas sans savoir ce traité et s'ils étaient si à cheval sur les lois et les règles, ils respecteraient très certainement de ne pas s'y aventurer. Nous nous sommes donc mis en route et j'ai été très satisfait de trouver un endroit que je trouvais vraiment bien isolé et discret. Monsieur Perfection a monté une tente en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et a proposé à Bella de s'y installé. Il l'a ridiculement emmitouflée dans des draps et des couvertures pour lui éviter de prendre froid si bien qu'elle ressemblait à un bonhomme michelin et il n'y avait plus que son visage qu'on arrivait à distinguer. Comme l'air était irrespirable dans la tente avec l'odeur infecte de la sangsue, je suis sorti et me suis transformé pour avoir plus chaud avec ma fourrure.

J'étais presqu'endormi quand j'ai senti une présence se rapprocher de moi doucement et finir par s'installer à mes côtés. Ppppfff on ne peut même pas avoir la paix.

**Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais d'être désagréable** ? M'a-t-il demandé, sachant ce que je pensais pour l'avoir indiscrètement entendu.

**Jamais quand tu es dans les parages**. Lui ai-je rétorqué mentalement**. Je suppose que Bella dort**.

**Oui, elle vient de s'endormir. Ecoute Jacob, je voulais te remercier pour …**

**Ca va c'est bon, commence pas ton blabla à deux balles, on n'est pas potes, on ne le sera jamais. T'as pas à me remercier pour quoi que ce soit parce que je n'ai rien fait pour toi ! Si quelque acte que j'ai pu accomplir t'a été profitable, j'en suis bien navré, parce que ça n'a jamais été mon but.**

**Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin entêté**. S'est-il contenté de répliquer. **Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant ou de bien chez toi pour qu'elle puisse …**

**Pour qu'elle puisse hésiter entre toi et moi.** Ai-je achevé, plein d'arrogance dans le ton.

Il n'a rien ajouté. Je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'il souffrait de la situation, la belle affaire. C'est lui qui avait provoqué tout ça. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

Comme il avait entendu ce que je pensais – saleté de manie – il a dirigé son regard vers moi plein de haine.

**Tu ne sais rien et tu te trompes. Si tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi de la laisser, si tu crois que je ne regrette pas, à chaque instant qui passe, à chaque regard qu'elle pose sur toi, à chaque accélération de son cœur quand tu entres dans son champ de vision, le fait que je l'ai laissée parce que j'étais convaincu de faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle …**

**Et tu avais, pour une fois dans ta vie, fait quelque chose de bien ! Parce que c'était effectivement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. JE suis ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, JE suis la voie naturelle que sa vie doit prendre. Et à cause de vous, elle se sent forcée de devenir quelque chose qui ne devrait même pas exister.**

**Et si on parlait un peu de toi Jacob Black**. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward avec une expression de fureur dans le regard et je dois dire que c'était assez impressionnant, je ne me suis pas laissé démonter pour autant. **Tu sors de belles paroles, mais aux dernières nouvelles, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie. Tu peux bien m'accuser d'avoir fait souffrir Bella en la quittant mais toi, que fais-tu avec Ellie en ce moment ? T'es même pas fichu de voir ni même de réaliser quelque chose qui devrait te sauter aux yeux, tout ça parce que tu t'entêtes à vouloir avoir raison**.

**T'insinue quoi là ?**

**J'insinue rien, je dis clairement que tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais par obstination, un gosse qui veut prouver qu'il a raison et tu fais souffrir tout le monde et là, je ne parle même pas de moi, je parle d'Ellie, qui a dû pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps lorsque tu lui as fait comprendre qu'en dépit de tout ce que vous avez pu vivre, tu faisais passer une ombre de ton passé avant elle …**

Il réutilisait tout ce qu'il avait vu dans mes souvenirs contre moi, il m'obligeait à faire face à quelque chose que je ne pouvais ni supporter ni tolérer et il n'en avait pas le droit !

**Ca suffit** !! Ai-je hurlé avant de bondir sur lui. Je l'avais pris par surprise et j'étais parvenu à le faire tomber au sol, moi au dessus de lui, mes quatre pattes sur son corps pour l'immobiliser au maximum. Et à cet instant, la seule envie que j'avais était de le tuer, le démembrer et le brûler pour ne plus jamais en entendre parler.

**Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Arrêtez, arrêtez !**!! Bella s'était réveillée, probablement à cause de nous et elle s'était jetée sur moi pour tenter de s'interposer.

Je me suis donc écarté, rendant la liberté à cette sangsue de malheur qui s'est contenté de jouer à l'agneau en prenant Bella dans ses bras pour la calmer de la terreur qui semblait l'habiter.

**Vous n'êtes que des idiots, tous les deux ! On va peut-être tous mourir et vous vous chamaillez comme des enfants. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !**

Le téléphone portable d'Edward s'est manifesté et visiblement, la conversation semblait grave. En raccrochant, il a adressé un profond regard à Bella, pensif.

**Qui était-ce ? **A-t-elle demandé**. Que se passe-t-il ?**

**Alice a eu une nouvelle vision. Apparemment, les Volturi seront très désappointés s'ils ne nous voient pas et, selon ses dires, ça éclaterait en bagarre. **

Bella a porté une main à sa bouche, interdite.

**Mais, et elle a vu qui l'emportait ? S'il y a une bagarre, quelle est l'issue ?**

Edward ne répondait pas, et c'était bien suffisant comme explication.

**Que va-t-on faire alors ?** Bella regardait dans le vide, choquée.

**C'est ce à quoi je suis en train de réfléchir…**

**Essayons d'y aller alors. **Ai-je proposé mentalement à Edward**. Si ne pas vous voir est pire, autant les affronter. En espérant que ça suffise à les calmer.**

**Oui, c'est l'idée la plus raisonnable.**

**Quoi donc ?** A demandé Bella qui ne se doutait pas que nous « parlions ».

**Jacob suggère que nous allions à leur rencontre en espérant que ça ne les énervera pas davantage. Le souci. **A-t-il continué en se tournant vers moi**. C'est qu'avec vous à proximité et mêlés à cette affaire, Alice ne pourra pas anticiper la suite des évènements, nous serons dans le brouillard total.**

**Tu insinues quoi là ? Tu crois que vous allez vous en sortir sans nous ? Tu crois qu'on va rester là sans défendre notre territoire ? Des clous !**

**Je n'ai pas dit ça. **M'a-t-il répondu calmement. **J'explique simplement les faits.**

**Mmmm… Mouais. Bon, en route alors. Si on veut être là à temps pour les recevoir …**

* * *

**C'est ici que ce chapitre se termine, toujours dans l'espoir qu'il vous ait plu.**

**Je vous retrouve donc mercredi !**

**Bien à vous!**


	16. Point de vue d'edward du chapitre 10

**Bonsoiiiir !!**

**Oui pardon pardon pardon je sais je sais :( :( J'ai beaucoup de mal en ce moment ... Le boulot, la vie, les soucis tout ça. Bref, je veux pas la jouer Calimero hein ^^ mais hum juste je suis désolée ... Sincèrement.**

**Fleur d'Ange : merci de ton soutien et je suis bien contente que tu aies apprécié. et tu as raison ! Fallait bien que quelqu'un le recadre un peu ce jeune loup ^^ huhu**

**Neyssie : Haannnnn ^^ hihi Merci pour tes fidèles reviews !!!**

**Missie Moon : loool de mèche avec Neyssie :p :p :p et comme tu dis, pauvre Ellie, elle n'a pas mérité ça (dit l'auteur origine de l'histoire et de son sort ...)**

**Nanny 1980 : Merci pour ta review !!! Et oui, je pense aussi que ça va chauffer!!**

**Méganne : huhu l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit !! On verra bien par la suite !**

**Supergirl971 : Ta review m'a bien fait rire ^^ merci merci et effectivement, c'était un petit combat de coq..ou de poulet même non? :p**

**Fan0190 : On verra bien comment va évoluer la suite !! ^^**

**Bloom : LOOOOL ben oui il se comporte comme une andouille ! J'espère que la suite et plaira**

**Galswinthe : merci pour ta review :) **

**Ninoubulle : merci merci merci de continuer à me suivre et à aimer l'histoire. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce petit détail de la tentative pitoyable de faire une blague à Sam ... ^^**

**Nninnas : merci merci merci ça me fait vraiment trèèès plaisir :) j'espère que la suite et plaira.**

**Pour ce chapitre, je vous dévoile donc le Point de vue d'Edward lors du chapitre 10. Je pense que ça vous expliquera pas mal de choses et fera le lien entre certaines choses également ^^**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Je rôdais dans les alentours de la maison Swan dans l'espoir de voir Bella arriver bientôt et mes prières ont été exaucées. Alors qu'Alice avait senti son odeur et s'était déjà mise en route dans ma direction, moi j'avais perçu les pensées de Jacob mais ne parvenais pas à en comprendre le sens, il paraissait très perturbé. Lorsqu'Alice m'a rejoint, nous nous sommes avancés au devant de la maison de Bella et c'est cette dernière qui est sortie en trombe de la voiture et qui courrait dans ma direction. Si mon cœur pouvait encore battre, il aurait certainement explosé de la revoir saine et sauve. J'entendais en arrière plan les propos agacés de Jacob et j'ai concentré mon attention sur ses pensées, désireux de savoir ce qui c'était passé. J'ai rapidement vu la rencontre de Bella avec Jacob, le baiser échangé, je n'ai d'ailleurs pu m'empêcher d'émettre un grondement, j'allais reprendre mes recherches mais Jacob a compris mes intentions et m'a sommé d'arrêter ce que j'étais en train de faire. Bella est arrivée dans mes bras et tout mon attention s'est portée sur elle. Elle m'a alors elle-même raconté tout ce qui s'était passé, et savoir que Victoria était anéantie a été mon plus grand soulagement. Un large sourire s'est formé malgré moi et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de Bella.

Soudain, de nouvelles pensées ont attiré mon attention, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'une troisième personne était dans la voiture. J'ai relevé la tête pour voir cette « Ellie » qui était présente dans la mémoire tant de Bella que de Jacob. Les souvenirs de cette jeune fille ont peu à peu envahi mon esprit, la proximité qu'elle avait avec Jacob ne faisait qu'intensifier tout ses songes et j'ai été frappé par l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui portait. Il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte et je le trouvais fort idiot parce que cela me paraissait évident au vue de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Mais plus encore ce qui m'a touché chez elle, c'est qu'elle était capable d'un fait que ni moi, ni même Jacob ne serions jamais à même de faire, elle était prête à faire le don d'elle-même, elle était prête à taire cet amour si ardent qu'elle nourrissait pour Jacob pour le laisser vivre son histoire avec Bella si elle avait l'assurance qu'il était heureux. Je lui enviais cela car je n'avais moi-même pas été capable de le faire lorsque j'avais laissé Bella pour lui donner une chance d'avoir une vie heureuse et normale, je n'en avais pas été capable et elle allait bientôt devenir comme moi et perdre son âme. Sans que je m'en rende compte, dans ma réflexion, mes yeux s'étaient alternativement posés sur Ellie et Jacob suscitant la curiosité de ce dernier et alors qu'il me demandait de lui expliquer, Ellie a tourné vers moi un regard implorant, apparemment, Jacob lui avait parlé de mon « don » et elle me parlait.

**Non, je t'en supplie, ne dis rien. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache, je t'en prie.**

J'ai de toute façon estimé que ce n'était pas à moi à dévoiler ce genre de chose. J'ai donc hoché brièvement la tête et il n'y a qu'elle qui a perçu mon signe, elle s'est ensuite apaisée et m'a adressé un sourire timide et reconnaissant. Comme si je n'avais pas eu mon compte de souvenirs, j'ai ensuite perçu ceux de la meute de Jacob, ils étaient tous dans les environs, la présence accrue de vampires devaient instinctivement les pousser à protéger leur frère. Cependant, leurs souvenirs faisant écho et provoquait une douleur lancinante dans mon crâne. La pièce manquante est alors venue se greffer au puzzle incomplet et j'ai compris. Jacob ne pouvait pas se passer d'Ellie, il avait un besoin constant d'être près d'elle, elle était la seule à pouvoir apaiser ses souffrances … Jacob s'était imprégné d'Ellie. Mais pour une raison qui échappait le reste de son clan, et moi-même par la même occasion, il ne l'avait pas réalisé. Comme si son amour pour Bella avait rejeté en bloc cette éventualité et le fait accompli était refoulé loin dans l'esprit de Jacob, c'est pourquoi il passait tellement de temps avec elle sans même en connaitre la raison. C'est également ce qui expliquait pourquoi Sam avait donné un ordre Alpha aux autres pour empêcher qu'ils y pensent. Il avait raison, il devait en prendre connaissance par lui-même, pas en lui imposant la vérité, ça ne lui aurait pas rendu service. J'ai alors eu peur pour Bella, si elle faisait le choix de vivre avec Jacob, cette imprégnation pourrait refaire surface à tout moment et elle en souffrirait. Mais nous n'en étions pas encore là. Jacob las de son incompréhension était parti raccompagner Ellie et je ne me souciais plus que du moment présent et de Bella.

* * *

**Voilou... Oui je sais bien c'est court :( la fois prochaine, on commence avec les Volturi et la suite des évènements !!!**

**Bien évidemment, rien n'est joué... J'en vois déjà faire une syncope avec la révélation de ce chapitre ... huhu Je suis curieuse de connaitre vos impressions.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens encore à vous manifester ma gratitude et mon attachement à votre égard !! Vos reviews sont des éclats de soleil pour moi et je vous en remercie énormément!!**

**Bien à vous!!!  
**


	17. Chap 15 : Retrouvailles

**Bonjour à toutes !!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaitez un très joyeux Noël !!! J'espère que vos fêtes ce sont bien passées et que le nouvel an s'annonce bien ^^**

**Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser pour le relâchement de mes publications, fêtes obligent :x j'avoue honteusement avoir eu une petite panne d'écriture, mais ça semble aller mieux.**

**Galswinthe : Oui, il s'est vraiment imprégné, mais toute la complexité réside dans le fait qu'il est tellement obnubilé par Bella que cette imprégnation a été refoulée :)**

**Neyssie : Oui je sais c'était super court :x**

**Soishii : Merci pour ta review ! ça m'a fait plaisir! J'espère que la suite t'a plue également :)**

**Supergirl971 :Merci beaucoup pour ton attachement contradictoire à mon histoire !! Merci de me lire :)**

**Missie Moon : Merci merci pour la review :) Je suis désolée pour l'attente de la suite :x :x mais la voilà!**

**Fleur d'Ange : Je suis très très touchée par ta review et je t'en remercie !!! **

**Ninoubulle : hihihihi ça me fait énormément plaisir que ça t'ait plu et j'aime beaucoup ta réaction ^^ ça va avec les voisins ? ^^ **

**belladu57 : Merci beaucoup!! Voici la suite ^^**

**nninnas : Merci pour ta review et merci de me suivre ça me fait très très plaisir :) j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours :)**

**Je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre et je fais mon possible pour poster la suite rapidement !!!!!**

* * *

C'est donc dans ce revirement complet de situation que nous nous sommes afférés à rassembler les le matériel pour rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la maison des Cullen. Je l'avais dit que c'était un plan foireux, on ne m'écoute jamais …

De retour dans le domaine de la puanteur, les sangsues se sont lancées dans des débats et des hypothèses à n'en plus finir pour savoir quelle attitude adopter, que dire, que faire, comment respirer, comment cligner des yeux… Je trouvais ça aussi idiot qu'inutile. Je ne sous-estimais pas la gravité de la situation, j'avais cru comprendre que les Volturi n'étaient pas de ceux qu'il fallait contrarier, mais bon, le train était en route, les dés étaient jetés, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et voir venir. La spéculation n'avait à mon sens aucune autre utilité que de faire monter inutilement la pression et s'angoisser plus que de nécessaire. Je m'étais donc mis volontairement à l'écart de la pièce dans un premier temps et suis rapidement sorti prendre l'air. Un flot de pensées envahissait mon esprit alors que je errais dans le jardin des sangsues, je repensais à tous ces évènements qui s'étaient précipités à une si vive allure qu'ils s'étaient pratiquement entrechoqués. Il n'y avait que flou pour moi et je n'étais plus sûr de rien, pour quoi que ce soit.

**Jake, ça va ?**

Je me suis retourné pour faire face à une Bella empreinte d'une certaine inquiétude sur le visage.

**Oui bien sûr, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?**

**Je ne sais pas, tu as la mine soucieuse. Quelque chose te tracasse ?** M'a-t-elle demandé, se rapprochant doucement de moi.

J'ai passé nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux et me suis accroupi, arrachant ça et là des brindilles d'herbe.

**Non rien de particulier. C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup là, j'assimile.**

Elle s'était assise à côté de moi et je n'osais pas la regarder. Cette proximité me mettait mal à l'aise, nous ne nous étions plus retrouvés seuls depuis le baiser que je lui avais volé, baiser qui me paraissait si lointain à présent.

**Jake, je .. Je suis désolée que tu te retrouves mêlé à tout ça.**

**Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autres.**

Réponse purement rhétorique bien entendu étant donné que dans les faits, je n'avais jamais combattu que James et Victoria, deux vampires seuls au moment du combat. Qu'en serait-il d'une horde de vampires ? Je chassais l'idée, la spéculation ne mènerait à rien.

La voix de Bella s'était faite tremblante.

**Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, à aucun de vous, je ne supporterai pas que … que…**

Elle se mit à sangloter et s'il y avait bien une chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était de la voir pleurer. Je me suis approchée d'elle et je l'ai enlacée, fermant mes bras sur son dos.

**Ehhhh, chhhhhuuuuut, calme toi, ça va aller, ça va aller … Il va y avoir tous les cullens et tous les quileutes réunis, donne-nous un espoir de victoire ! On va essayer la diplomatie dans un premier temps et puis, si ça ne se passe pas comme on veut … On avisera !**

Rien de ce que je lui disais ne semblait la calmer. J'ai commencé à caresser ses cheveux et à balancer mon corps comme lorsque l'on souhaite calmer un enfant en pleurs.

**Jacob, fais attention à toi, s'il te plait.**

Elle avait plongé ses yeux chocolat dans les miens et je suis resté interdit de l'expression grave qui les habitait, c'était presqu'une supplication. Ses joues ont peu à peu attrapé cette couleur rosée que je leur connaissais si bien. Et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, Bella a rapproché son visage du mien d'une lenteur hésitante. Je n'osais pas bougé et à chaque centimètre qu'elle franchissait, mon cœur s'accélérait au point de devenir un bruit assourdissant dans mes oreilles. Je n'osais espérer qu'elle accomplisse jusqu'au bout ce qu'elle avait entrepris, mais la réalité m'a giflé de plein fouet lorsque ses lèvres se sont écrasées sur les miennes. Mes bras ont automatiquement resserré leur étreinte et mon souffle s'est fait court. Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, mais cela m'était égal, je savourais cet instant, je goûtais ses lèvres, je m'imprégnais de son corps fermement enlacés. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous embrassions, quelque chose me troublait, cet imperceptible quelque chose qui ne va pas et qu'on ne parvient pas à nommer. J'étais avec Bella, elle était dans mes bras, nos bouches scellées l'une à l'autre, tout ce que je désirais depuis si longtemps et pourtant quelque chose _n'allait pas_. C'est alors que devant mes yeux clos est apparu le visage d'Ellie, tout ce qu'elle était et tout ce qu'elle représentait s'est mis à défiler dans ma tête, ses yeux océans, sa longue chevelure, son merveilleux sourire, ses éclats de rire, ses regards tendres qui n'étaient que pour moi, ses expressions de petit lutin lorsqu'elle était joyeuse, son air sérieux pour certaines occasions.

Je me suis doucement écarté de Bella et j'ai planté mon regard dans le sien à la recherche d'une réponse que je connaissais déjà. Elle a dû comprendre mon trouble parce que ses sourcils se sont légèrement froncés et ses yeux scrutaient attentivement l'expression de mon visage. Lorsque j'ai voulu parlé, sans trop savoir ce que j'allais pouvoir dire, elle a déposé une main sur ma joue et m'a souri. Elle avait compris, je n'avais pas besoin de m'expliquer. Nous sommes restés assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler pendant un moment que je n'aurais jamais su évaluer, nous étions biens, nous savourions ce calme qui ne durerait pas et puis Edward est arrivé, le moment était venu.

Par sécurité pour la population de Forks, nous nous étions entendus de « confronter » les Volturi dans une clairière reculée de la ville. Je me suis donc transformé et j'ai prévenu les autres qui attendaient mon signal. En un rien de temps la meute nous a rejoints et nous étions tous là, à attendre que notre destin se scelle. Une ombre informe s'est mise en mouvement devant nous et s'est peu à peu dissipée pour faire place à un groupe de vampires, tous avaient sur le visage ce sentiment de supériorité et d'assurance que je trouvais on ne peut plus agaçant. Je n'ai eu aucune peine à reconnaitre le chef de clan, Aro si mes souvenirs étaient corrects. Il a balayé notre groupe du regard et un sourire suffisant s'est formé sur sa bouche. Arrivé à notre hauteur, il s'est approché seul de nous laissant son groupe un peu en retrait.

**Bella … Edward … Que je suis heureux de vous revoir**. A-t-il susurré d'une voix trop mielleuse pour être honnête. **Comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière rencontre ?**

**Fort bien Aro, c'est gentil à toi de t'en soucier. **

La voix d'Edward était sensiblement peu assurée et je lui ai demandé mentalement d'être un peu plus convainquant s'il voulait éviter la bagarre. Aro a reporté son attention sur Bella.

**Ma chère, c'est délice de vous revoir. Je vous avoue être fort étonné de ne pas avoir la joie d'admirer les résultats de votre transformation.**

**Nous avions décidé de faire cela après l'année scolaire pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention de plus …**

Aro l'a interrompue d'un petit geste de la main, un sourire qu'il voulait probablement chaleureux sur son visage mais qui restait terriblement glacial.

**Ne m'en dites pas plus, je vais tout de suite voir ce qu'il en est.**

Il a tourné le visage vers Edward et s'en est approché lui intimant de lui donner la main. Edward n'ayant pas d'autres choix s'est exécuté, une mine dégoûtée sur le visage. Aro s'est alors empreint d'une expression très concentrée tandis que les souvenirs d'Edward affluaient dans sa propre mémoire. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, Le chef des Volturi s'est écarté d'un pas et a scruté Bella, Edward et moi.

**Intéressant.** A-t-il soufflé. **Je suis sur cette Terre depuis bien longtemps à présent et je dois bien avouer que j'ai rarement vu une histoire pareille.** Il s'est mis à rire avec un brin de folie dans la voix, ce type était totalement dérangé, il n'y avait aucun doute. Puis il s'est stoppé net et a porté son attention vers moi. **Alors, comme ça, un gros toutou vient troubler le bon ordre des choses … Fascinant ! **

Il s'est mis face à moi et m'a longuement observé.

**Mmmhh ... Si je pouvais … Je suis curieux de connaitre l'entièreté de l'histoire. Visiblement, il y a des brides de souvenirs qui manquent dans la mémoire d'Edward, je meurs d'envie de connaitre le reste. Puis-je ?** M'a-t-il demandé, avançant la main.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Edward qui m'a gratifié d'un imperceptible hochement de tête. De toute façon, il n'y avait que cela à faire, un refus aurait été assez mal venu. J'ai donc rapidement intimé au reste de la meute de se retransformé le temps qu'il lise en moi, autant éviter qu'il ne lise en eux aussi. Quand le lien entre nous a été rompu, j'ai avancé la tête pour qu'il y dépose sa main de sangsue puante. Lorsqu'il s'est éloigné de moi, un sourire s'est élargi sur son visage pour se muer en un éclat de rire encore plus frénétique que la fois précédente, il l'a même ponctué d'un claquement de mains satisfait.

**C'est extraordinaire. Fascinant, je suis bien heureux d'être venu vous rendre visite. Voilà qui est fort distrayant ! Alors comme ça, il ne s'en rend pas compte ?** A-t-il demandé à Edward.

De quoi parlait-il ?

**Non.** A répondu calmement mais avec froideur l'intéressé.

**C'est fabuleux et je parie que c'est sans précédent**.

**Il semblerait oui. **

**Ma chère, on dirait que vous en troubliez plus d'un … Jusqu'à les dérégler complètement. Vous avez un don rare et je suis bien triste que vous hésitiez à devenir l'une des nôtres. Il me plairait tellement de vous avoir parmi nous …**

Bella semblait, tout comme moi, ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait. Aro a affiché un air amusé.

**Je voudrais bien vous le dire, mais ce n'est pas à moi, un inconnu et ennemi de surcroit à lui apprendre ce qu'il semble ignorer…** Un regard cynique s'est posé sur moi et j'en ai eu la chair de poule.

Un silence s'est installé et tout le monde était sur le qui-vive dans l'attente d'un geste ou d'une parole du Volturi.

**Bien bien bien …** fini-t-il par dire. **Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais assez bien voir Ellie de mes propres yeux.** Un grondement s'est échappé malgré moi.

**Je pense que nous rendre en ville serait fort peu avenu. Nous attirerions trop l'attention**. S'est empressé d'expliquer Edward.

**Oui, bien entendu, je ne comptais pas me rendre dans votre village. **

Il a alors émis un claquement de doigts et une sangsue du groupe s'est avancé à sa hauteur. Aro lui a marmonné quelque chose à l'oreille et le vampire a fait mine de partir exécuter les ordres de son maître. C'était hors de question de mêler Ellie à cette histoire. Edward a crié un « non » ayant lu dans mes pensées, mais c'était déjà trop tard, je m'étais jeté sur le buveur de sang.

* * *

**Voilààààààààà ! Que pensez-vous de cette première rencontre avec Aro ?**

**A très bientôt!!!**

**Bien à vous !**


End file.
